Total Drama Circus: You're in control!
by XxXAlways-a-DreamerXxX
Summary: 22 contestants will be competing in circus like challenges ruled by the sadistic host, Chris McClean and his new co-host. Send your characters in and you decide who's going to win or who's going home disappointed. For more info, read inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Everyone else was doing one and I'd thought I would be creative with my TDI camp. To make sure you really did read this and not just skip to the form, I want you to put a word at the end of the form that will be shown at the bottom, at the author's note. When you have the word at the bottom, I'll know you read the whole thing. Chris will explain everything below. Read the bottom of this page!**

* * *

"Hello fellow viewers!" Chris greeted with a laugh in his voice as the camera centered on him. He was standing on a wood floor with a red curtain behind him, different patches of different shades of red sewed into the curtain behind him.

"You've seen Total Drama Island and then Total Drama Action, but now we have a brand new whole season." He threw his hands up in the air with a laugh, "This season we decided to give the other campers a break," He chuckles the camera zooms in on his face as his smile turns into a smirk and his small black eyes narrow, "For now that is."

The camera zooms back out and Chris's smile returns as he points to the camera, "That's right, we want you to join us on the new season called Total-" the camera zooms out once to show a more wider view of the background, "Drama-" It zooms out again and shows a huge Big Top tent, "CIRCUS!"

The camera returns to Chris's smile and his impossibly white teeth sparkled in the spotlight, "This season we are taking in twenty-two contestants to torture-" He suddenly stops putting a hand to his mouth, "Uh I mean to compete where they will have to do tasks that relate to the circus for the next eight weeks and for the chance to win $10,000!"

His smile drops when Chef runs by with a pride of lions chasing him, "Well...that was random."

"Mr. McClean." He turns to find a stiff looking woman by his side, holding a clipboard and a pen firmly at hand. "Ah Nessie, my favorite brah." He loops an arm around her shoulder and pulls her close in, a little too close for the woman's comfort since a look of disgust was displayed on her face when her cheek was pressed against Chris's own.

"Viewers of Earth, I would like to introduce my hottie new co-host Nessie."

'Nessie' placed a palm against Chris and pushed him off, to his surprise he not only released her but he tripped and fell back onto the ground and out of the camera's sight, "Mr. McClean! How many times must I tell you that I am not your 'brah' and I hope you understand the meaning of a respectable co-worker relationship" She scolded with a stern glare at the ground.

Chris, who was still laying on the ground, balanced his weight on the ground with just his elbow and looked up at her as he cradled his head with one hand, "What was that chica?"

The woman's eyes snapped shut and she let out a frustrated sigh before opening her eyes once again, "Never mind." And with that she turned towards the camera, "Good afternoon, my name is Vanessa Grimsby and I will be serving this season of the Total Drama program as the co-host to Mr. McClean. I hope your actions will be courteous and mature in a way that it will be fun for all of us and-"

Chris got up with both hands behind his back, leaned forward with both his eyes closed, "Boooorrrriiiinggg! Dudette, you need to chillax." He opened his eyes, that innocent smile still plastered onto his face.

Vanessa blinked once, the clipboard clutched closely to her chest by her crisscrossing arms,"Excuse me?"

"Boring!"

"I'm trying to make it appropriate for everyone to view Mr. McClean." She snapped, one hand flew to her hip.

Chris sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose, he shook his head a couple of times, "Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. These are teens! They don't want 'appropriate' they want to laugh at other teens pain."

"Why is other people's pain humorous?" She asked confused.

Chris threw his arms out causing Vanessa to jump a bit, "Because they're teens! That's what their like! And besides," His black eyes looked her up and down before looking back at her face, "And your going to have your clothing, brah." He pointed at her.

"I am not a 'brah' and secondly, what is wrong with the way I dress?" She questioned, looking down at her clothing which consisted of a white long sleeved blouse, a gray business jacket that was buttoned up and neat, all with a gray skirt that ended at her knees and a pair of gray high heels.

"Your going to be co-hosting a television show," He said and when she looked at him blankly he continued, "For teens...that do challenges...at the circus." They stared blankly at each other before Chris smirked and held his hands behind his back, "But never fear Nessie, I hand picked this especially for you."

From behind his back he pulled out an outfit from behind his back and smirked at her. The outfit consisted of a sparkly red jacket with long sleeves, golden buttons on the right side of the coat, a black legless leotard, a black top hat with a red band around the center, and held up a pair of red high heels with two fingers in his other hand.

At the sight of the revealing outfit, Vanessa's face turned bright red. "Mr. McClean, I will not and have no desire to wear some costume you bought off some floozy in Las Vegas."

The sadistic TV host's face fell, "What don't like it?"

"It's revolting! And I refuse to wear it!"

"Aw come up, will you stop being so stiff?" Chris sighed.

"Um guys?" The camera guy chirped, but the two ignored him.

"I am being mature about this Mr. McClean." Vanessa snapped, her rectangle glasses sliding forward on her nose a bit.

"Guys? Hello..." The camera guy tried again.

"Psh, maturity is so over rated." Chris scoffed.

"Guys!"

"WHAT?" Both snapped towards the camera guy who jumped in surprise.

"Um, we're still on air."

Their faces dropped from annoyed to shock and then to embarrassment. Vanessa coughed into her hand and held her clipboard in front of her lap while her co-host rubbed the back of his neck, "Um, yeah. Well anyway to join Total Drama Circus fill out the form that appears on the screen and send it to-" It stopped suddenly when a small checklist showed up on the screen in front of Chris.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Name: **(First and last.)

**Nickname(s):**

**Age** (16-18)**:**

**Stereotype **(be creative!)**:**

**Looks **(hair, eyes, weight, height etc.)**:  
**

**Clothes:**

_ *Normal-_

_ *Formal-_

_ *PJs- _

_ *Bathing suit-_

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality: **(I want a full analysis, tell me how your character acts in different situations. Be descriptive!)

**Phobia:**

_ *Explain how he/she gained this fear:_

_ *How does he/she react to their fear?_

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Origin: **

_*Ethnicity-_

_ *Hometown-_

_ *History-_

**Habits **(Good or bad)**:**

**Reason for joining:**

**Audition tape **(you don't have to do one but it helps...a lot.)**:**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Alright, you have the 411 and all you need to do is fill it out, send it to us and you could be on the next season of Total Drama CIRCUS!"

Vanessa cringed and put a hand to her head tiredly, "Do you have to shout?"

Chris crossed his arms and nodded, "Why yes, yes I do."

His co-host stomped off the camera view and when she was gone, he motioned for the camera to come closer to him which it complied.

"Between you and me," Chris said in a whisper, "I think she wants me."

He suddenly let out a grunt, his eyes crossed before he fell to the ground. Seconds later, Vanessa hobbled back and bent down and stood back up, high heel in hand. "In your dreams." She hissed before walking off camera view, her head held up high.

* * *

Alright then, you have the info and you know what to do. The word is ***Tiburon***

**Remember, if you have that word at the end of your form when you review, then I'll know you read the whole thing...hopefully, and then it will help your character getting chosen a bit.**

**The deadline is June 20th, and on June 23rd I will post the contestants, if I need more then I will tell you. Be creative with your characters! I want ones that stand out! So be creative and make them alive! I am accepting eleven boys and eleven girls.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Chris or Chef, but I do own Total Drama Circus and Vanessa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The camera focused in on Chris, his usual smile turned into a disappointed frown and his eyebrows that furred together, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "I am very disappointed in all of you." He declared to the camera screen, a small shake of his head.

He threw his arms up in the air as his crestfallen mask fell, "Dudes and Duddettes of the world, we want you to sign up for TDC and no one wants to." He pouts, his arms returning to crossing across his chest.

A sigh escaped the lips of the young woman beside him as she gently tucked a lone strand of her chocolate colored hair back behind her ear, "Really Mr. McClean," She rested her fist on her hip as the slender fingers on her opposite hand curled around her clipboard that hung down by her thighs, "Stop acting so immaturly, there will be more just have patience."

Her response from Chris was a blank one, "Brah did you not get that we put this up, like how long ago? Who doesn't want to be on television?"

She lifted a thin dark brown eyebrow, "But don't they realize that by signing up they are submitting themselves to-mfff!" Her sentence was cut off when Chris launched himself at her and clamped a hand down on her mouth his other arm circling her shoulders and pulling him close to him.

"Alright you heard the lady, sign up and quick! We are loosing spots!" Chris smiled at the camera but suddenly let out a grunt and fell, Vanessa's hand was now a fist and her usual calm demanor was now her grinding her teeth and her eyes didn't throw, no that was too gentle of a word, more like hurled daggers at the floor. The same strands of her hair she put back into place fell out.

A palm rose into the camera's view, "Nessie, why?" A groan questioned before falling.

Vanessa quickly fixed her appearance before brining a fist up to her mouth and gave a smal cough before smiling innocently and calmly at the camera, "Alright then, if you would be so kind to fill out this form. If you enter we will see you on the beginning of Total Drama Circus. Good luck."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Name: **(First and last.)

**Nickname(s):**

**Age** (16-18)**:**

**Stereotype **(be creative!)**:**

**Looks **(hair, eyes, weight, height etc.)**:  
**

**Clothes:**

_ *Normal-_

_ *Formal-_

_ *PJs- _

_ *Bathing suit-_

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality: **(I want a full analysis, tell me how your character acts in different situations. Be descriptive!)

**Phobia:**

_ *Explain how he/she gained this fear:_

_ *How does he/she react to their fear?_

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Origin: **

_*Ethnicity-_

_ *Hometown-_

_ *History-_

**Habits **(Good or bad)**:**

**Reason for joining:**

**Audition tape **(you don't have to do one but it helps...a lot.)**:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

** Alright you guys, I hope you sign up for TDC and remember to make your characters creative. The secret word here is Circo.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Once again I do not own TDI, Chris, or Chef but I down own TDC and Vanessa.

*****Secret word is Posadero*****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Instead of Chris, Vanessa is staring into the camera with a face deprived of emotion. "Mr. McClean will not be joining us for the moment, I have of a partial amounts of the results that I have recieved from our producers." She holds up a stack of papers, her clipboard gone from her hands.

She picks up a piece of paper and reads it before saying, "There has been two boys, and eight girls selected. I cannot tell you the names of the contestants that have been picked but the producers stress on their wish for more," She stops and sighs, rolling her mocha eyes to the sky before looking back at the camera, " 'More creative stereotypes' and more boys."

"Nessie? NNNNEEEEESSSSIIIIIIEEEE." Chris whines as he came into the camera's view, looking quite tired and nerved since dark lines eclipsed under neath his onyx eyes, even his hair was undone. He pulled a blanket that was around his shoulders tighter, "Did you tell them without me?"

"Mr. McClean, you were sleeping."

Chris whined, "I don't care! Not cool brah, not cool." He emphasised it with a glare in her direction, "Your lucky your hot otherwise you'd be so totally fired." And with that he left, dragging his feet with him.

With a manicured hand, Vanessa massages her temples before looking at the camera, "He's a bit depressed about the lack of reviews." She explained, "But please don't be afraid to send in your reviews and before you go the producers wish," She holds up a piece of paper, her eyes scan it quickly before turning back to the screen, "Wish for more 'creative' people and would not like to see any more loners or spiritual figures in their reviews please."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Name: **(First and last.)

**Nickname(s):**

**Age** (16-18)**:**

**Stereotype **(be creative!)**:**

**Looks **(hair, eyes, weight, height etc.)**:  
**

**Clothes:**

_ *Normal-_

_ *Formal-_

_ *PJs- _

_ *Bathing suit-_

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality: **(I want a full analysis, tell me how your character acts in different situations. Be descriptive!)

**Phobia:**

_ *Explain how he/she gained this fear:_

_ *How does he/she react to their fear?_

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Origin: **

_*Ethnicity-_

_ *Hometown-_

_ *History-_

**Habits **(Good or bad)**:**

**Reason for joining:**

**Audition tape **(you don't have to do one but it helps...a lot.)**:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I do not own TDI, Chris, or Chef but I down own TDC and Vanessa.

*****Secret word is Al Fin*****

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris appears in front of the camera, he seems to be better but we could all agree we could say the same thing about his hair...

He points at the camera, "One joke. Say one joke about my hair and," He pulls the camera closer and stares into with a deadly stare," And I will hunt you down and sue you for some reason!"

His face twists in pain as he yelps and the camera zooms out to see Vanessa holding a spray bottle, "Mr. McClean please control yourself, we have gotten more reviews that we could have asked for," she turns towards the camera, "We have filled our posistions with eleven young ladies-"

"Or really hot chicks!"

Vanessa sighed before spraying him with the bottle, Chris flinched and hissed. "Yes, anyway we still need at least four more juvenile males."

"Juvenile?" Chris said, "Alright then, Chef! It's time for a little B&E!"

Mission Impossible music plays as Chef, whom was dressed in a rather disturbing tight black outfit, as he does somersaults and "sneaks" behind the two hosts, one of which looked proud while the other looked...disturbed.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She asks just as the music halts.

Chris's face shows confusion, "You said juveniles."

"Yes and?"

"Well I've got a buddy that is the prison guard at a Juvie nearby and-"

He hisses and flinches as Vanessa sprays the water at him,"Not juvenile delinquents Mr. McClean was what I meant! Juveniles as in young men! Teenagers!"

"Oh, why didn't you say that before brah?"

Vanessa's face turned bright red before she storms off, out of the sight of the camera grumbling, "I don't get paid enough...."

"Weird but she's so hot." Chris smirked as he turned towards the camera, "This is going to be fun, dude now I know how Duncan feels. Well you heard her four males and then we can begin Total....Drama...CIRCUS!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

And before anything else....please no more jocks, I will not accept people that have origins in the circus (I'm sorry, I really am.), and no more spiritual figures! Give me something...original, I will take gays and homosexuals but I will not accept stoners. Anything! Just four more and then we can start.

**Name: **(First and last.)

**Nickname(s):**

**Age** (16-18)**:**

**Stereotype **(be creative!)**:**

**Looks **(hair, eyes, weight, height etc.)**:  
**

**Clothes:**

_ *Normal-_

_ *Formal-_

_ *PJs- _

_ *Bathing suit-_

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Personality: **(I want a full analysis, tell me how your character acts in different situations. Be descriptive!)

**Phobia:**

_ *Explain how he/she gained this fear:_

_ *How does he/she react to their fear?_

**Talents:**

**Hobbies:**

**Origin: **

_*Ethnicity-_

_ *Hometown-_

_ *History-_

**Habits **(Good or bad)**:**

**Reason for joining:**

**Audition tape **(you don't have to do one but it helps...a lot.)**:**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


	5. Congrats! The Chosen Winners are

**Once again I do not own TDI, Chris, or Chef but I down own TDC and Vanessa.**

-----------------------------

Congrats! We only have two more spots open and I would like to congradulate the following authors:

1. Wyote- Mark Garrison

2. Realityshowfan- James

3. 4evacrazy- Benjamen Taylors and Valentina Vienna

4. Oxy the Moron- Louise Brenial

5. Sakura Blossom Storm- Veronica Carr

6. RamenIsRad- Dawn-Dion Duquette

7. thisobsessioniscontagious- Felix Zhaphiro and Scott Conway

8. Celebrity In My Own Head- Jodie Downson

9. KaidaThorn- Aimee AnnaMarie Bean

-Simon-Trevor-Forever- Anastacia Arnhold

11. Isiko Hanano- Isis Schneider

12. lalalalala9- Hailey Karter

13. Devine Scarlet- Miranda Simmons

14. Chipmunk4ever- Misty Marina

15. pablothebankrobber82- Pablo Rebbor

16. ktd123- Alexander St. John

Congrats all of your characters have been accepted! Now here's what I need you to do for me:

**1. What's your characters' theme song(s)?**

**And  
**

**2. What do they look for in a guy/girl? How do they react around them?**

And I am very sorry for those who did not get accepted but never fear, I will never waste characters and therefor your characters will be interns at Total Drama Circus. They will either help explain a challenge, help Chef in the kitchen, or become one of their lackeys.

And another thing for the person who created James...does he have a last name?

Anyway the rules are simple, I give you a challenge and two people will be at the bottom. You have to choose who's going home or who's staying but I want a reason why your sending said person home.

Congrats to all! And remember I still need two more characters! Males please. To help with the little delima, I have put two of my best characters in but we still need two more.

I hope your all happy, and if not please send me a nice message and I will fix it but please I do not take kindly to any flames. If I get a flame, your character gets the boot. Comprende?

Alright then read, enjoy and please do not to forget the two things I need above. To those who were accepted, congrats and I look forward to writting about TDC and those who were not chosen and put as interns, consider yourselves lucky.

See ya later!


	6. Send in the Carnies Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chef, Chris, or TDI but I do own Vanessa, Todd, and Wyatt but all other characters belong to their owners respectively.**

**This is the first chapter of TDC! Woop! I'm a little nervous, I hope everything is how you guys like it. Not everyone will have romance at the Circus but I have plans for some characters to have romance of their own soon enough.**

**All you guys who are contestants, you rock! I love readers but reviewers will always rock my socks. So have fun reading this and if there's a mistake in my writing just say something and I will fix it. I'm sorry if I made you characters not how you planned them to be but tell me in a nice way please and I will fix it.  
**

**Have fun!**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello viewers!" Chris shouted, his usual pearly white smile plastered to his face as the camera zooms in on him, "Yes it's true! Another season of Total Drama programs I would like to welcome to you to Total-" The camera zooms out once to reveal red and white striped curtains, "Drama-" It zooms out again to view it again-"CIRCUS!" It zooms out once more to show a huge top tent, some red patches sewed into the tent.

"Here's the 411," The sadistic host smiled at the camera, "Twenty-two new campers will be spending eight weeks here, with three days between challenges to chillax while we plan." He smirks and hunches over, rubbing his hands evilly before a cough interrupts him.

His onyx eyes turn to a pair of legs, "Why hello." He smirks.

"Mr. McClean, my eyes are up here." Vanessa sighs irritably as she holds her clipboard in front of her.

Chris straightens up and smirks at her as his hands darted behind his back, "Aloha brah, ready to welcome our new torture-I mean, campers?"

His co-host sighs rubbing her temples, "Mr. McClean-"

"Please call me Chris, Mr. McClean makes me sound like an old man."

Vanessa simply stares indifferently at him and continues, "Mr. McClean when the campers get here, I hope you will behave yourself."

He holds up a hand, "Scout's honor." But behind his back, he crosses his fingers.

"Right, let's go then." With that the two look to the right to see a Circus Truck coming towards them, the front end of the truck was painted bright red with yellow twirls painted on the lower side. The music seemed to play a country song, "Everyone Dies Famous In A Small Town" by Miranda Lambert.

It suddenly stopped, sending dust into the air making the two hosts cough. The sound of a truck door opening and shutting was heard before the tires hitting the dirt ground faded as well as the dust revealing a girl with blond hair pulled up into a ponytail by a scrunchy that laid against the front of her shoulder, her clothing was a simple t-shirt, jeans, and heels. Their colors were simple- blue.

Her blue eyes darted from one place to another as she walked up to the two hosts, over her shoulder was her blue gym bag that was in her clutch.

"Marina, Misty." Vanessa asked, her eyes looked at her clipboard before looking expectantly up at the girl.

"Yep." Misty nodded, her face matched Vanessa's emotionless demeanor.

"Up five Misty!" Chris held up his hand for a high-five but frowned when the girl just walked by him, seemingly ignoring him.

She just stood there with her hands in her jean pockets, looking bored out of her mind.

"Well here's to the other camper."

The truck pulled in and the moment the door opened, the light and bubbly tune of "I'm a Barbie Girl" exploded from the car before a young girl girl hopped from the truck with a large smile on her face. She turned towards the truck and smiled, waving. "Bye!"

With that she grabbed her bags and walked up allowing the others to see that she had blond hair, with blond curls that spilled over her shoulders and stayed there, her brown eyes showed nothing but joy. She fixed her unzipped cream hoodie from falling of her shoulders, and walked forward with her yellow flip flops slapping against the ground.

"Hi!"

"Good afternoon Miss Downson." Vanessa held out her hand for a shake but was caught of guard when the girl slapped it, "What's up? No need for 'Miss Downson' because I'm Jodie." She giggled as the co-host cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Alright Nessie out of my way, your stealing my light." He gave a small bump with his bottom that made her stumble but she quickly regained her balance.

The truck door opened again and an average sized boy jumped put, his green bag was thrown over his shoulder as he casually walked over to the group of people. There was something devilishly mischievous about the smirk on his face, his brown eyes darted from Vanessa to Misty and then to Jodie.

"Welcome-" Vanessa started but Chris gave another bump and looked at her, "Um, excuse me Nessie. I am the host here and I will greet the contestants first." Said co-host just rolled her chocolate eyes to the sky.

"Ben! What's up my brother?" He holds his fist for a bump and Ben's eyes twinkle when his own fist hits Chris's, the host yelped and pulled his hand back.

"Sorry man, just had to do it." Ben lifted up his fist to show a small shock buzzer around one of his fingers.

Vanessa smirked at Chris, "Of course Mr. McClean, you should be able to greet the contestants first, after all you are the host of TDC." And Ben nodded in agreement with that same smirk, "You can join the others Ben."

Ben nodded and walked over to the two girls and slung an arm over their shoulders, "Ladies, can you help me something because I think I dropped something."

Jodie gasped, "What did you drop?"

Ben smirked and leaned towards her, "My jaw."

She cocked her head slightly in confusion before laughing and poked his nose, "No silly, your jaw is attached to your head and it just can't suddenly fall off."

Ben shrugged and moved onto Misty but he immediately jumped away from her when he was warned in advanced that she would kick where the sun doesn't shine in order to keep him from producing children if he even spoke a word to her.

The truck stopped and out jumped another boy, a bit taller than Ben but with the same puckish brown eyes. He dusted off his blue t-shirt and khaki Capri's before making his way over to the group of people. Chris looked wearily at the boy, "What up Todd?"

"Nothing much man." He replied and pulled Chris into a manly hug before patting his back and zipped over to Vanessa. "You must be Miss Grimsby, it's a delight to meet you." He took her hand in his and placed a chaste kiss on her hand before moving onto meet the other in the group.

Vanessa shifted, the blush on her face did not go unnoticed by Chris who turned to the truck, his arms tangled up with each-other in front of his chest and tapping his foot impatiently, "Stupid contestant." He mumbled.

Once again the truck pulled up and the tune of "You There In The Back Row" could be heard briefly as the door snapped open and slammed shut quickly. The shaggy black haired teen looked up quickly and then ducked his head shyly underneath the gaze of the contestants. He fixed his glasses before walking up to them. "Umm...hi." He raised his hand in a small wave and let it fall back to his side, "I'm-"

"Jamie, what's up bro?" The host held out his hand for a knuckle punch which Jamie weakly returned, "Go join the others, man."

He gulped and slowly walked up beside them, shrinking into his jacket when their eyes still lingered on his form.

"Aw, he's shy." Jodie giggled as Jamie blushed slightly.

The circus truck rode up, but no music could be heard from it. Chris looked back at Vanessa confused to which she replied with a small shrug. The door popped open and carefully a teen girl stood out and stared up at the sky, the gentle breeze blew some strands of her long chestnut hair into her face and her bags were thrown to the ground but she didn't seem to either care or notice.

"Um, Veronica?"

She looked at the contestants and hosts with a dazed look in her eyes, "Hmmm?" She then snapped back into life, "Oh right, sorry." She picked up her backs and quickly scuffled to them. "Sorry 'bout that, I tend to drift off..." She trailed off as she sunk her teeth into her bottom lip gently.

"That's alright dear, go join the others." Vanessa gave a pat to the shoulder before Veronica smiled widely and joined the others.

Ben seized the moment and slithered up to Veronica, as she stared back up into the sky. "Hey I seemed to have dropped my number, can I have yours?" He winked at her with a smirk plastered on his face but the girl turned to him with a smile, "Hmm? I'm sorry did you say something?"

The truck let out a scream from it's horn as it suddenly stopped, the door opened and slowly, long tan legs sporting red high heels emerged from the truck, the door momentarily blocking the view of the upper body but that was enough for both Todd, Ben, and even Chris's jaw to fall from their skulls as they ogled the pair of legs in front of them.

Tan fingers with french manicure nails curled around the door before slamming it shut revealing a tan teen with the curves that all girls craved for. Her dark brown short hair shined in the sunlight that made the blond streaks glow, dark aviators blocked her eyes but certainly did not hide her cherry colored lips turn in a seductive smirk.

With her bags handed to her nicely she strut her way over to the group, her smirk seemed to grow wider as she clearly noticed the obvious study (of two contestants and one sadistic host) of her wide hips swaying as she walked.

"Hey, I'm Dawn."

Chris popped up next to her only for him to be shoved down be Vanessa, who looked at the girl with cold eyes. "Good afternoon Miss Duquette, if you would please move to the others, we are rather busy."

Dawn titled her head up slightly, as to show the co-host her superiority but obeyed as she moved towards the group.

Todd and Ben started to stumble, push, and pull each-other back, both trying desperately to make it to Dawn first, who stood oblivious to the fighting.

"Gentleman, that is enough." Vanessa barked, both teens looked at her in shock before tearing themselves away from each-other and rocketed up.

The truck let out a screech as the tires locked into place, the teens covered their ears and scrunched up their faces in detest. You couldn't hear music, it did sound a lot like a human voice but was muffled. Out climbed a teen, who's emotion that was stitched onto his face expressed his opinion for the camp.

"This is quite unsanitary." He complained as he looked expectantly at the group, he coughed once.

"Excuse me? My bags?" Two large bags flew from the truck and collided with him, with an 'oof!' he fell to the ground. The others except for Misty and Vanessa snickered at his fall and did not relent when he glared up at them.

"You may pick up your bags with those twigs you call arms and carry them over to the group." Vanessa stiffly told him as she wrote something down on her clipboard. The rich kid let out a 'hmph!' as he picked up his bags and stomped over to the other contestants, "Do you know who I am?" He asked Vanessa.

Chris smirked, "Don't care besides your name."

He puffed his chest out, "I am James-"

Dawn growled, "Alright then James, it's settled we now know how you are. Happy?"

James grumbled as he sent a death glare towards the brunette.

The truck pulled up as yet another teen stepped off, his hair was ruffled up a bit as well as his clothing. His eyes darted nervously around, as he hesitantly picked up his bag. "Hola Pablo!" Chris cried causing the nervous teen to jump, his eye twitched a bit.

"T-There's no cops right?" He questioned tightening his hold on his bag.

Chris looked at Vanessa and turned his attention back to the teen, "Nooooo..."

Pablo visibly relaxed a bit and joined the others, secretly eying James's watch.

A cough was heard as everyone turned to see a rather tall teen, his dark chocolate hair were in wavy locks that ended at the bottom of his earlobe, and his eyes were a deviant blend of grey and pale green. He fixed his bronze colored fedora and dusted off his matching trench coat before gripping his bag and strolled over to the others.

"Welcome-" Chris started but he quickly shut his mouth once the teen got very close to his own face, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "I'm onto you McClean."

Chris coughed, "For what reason?"

The teen threw his arms in the air, "Your Chris McClean, the sadistic host of Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action! I don't need a reason!"

Vanessa gently pulled Chris back and got in between them, "Mr. Conway-"

He winked at her, "Call me Conway."

Resiting the urge to roll her eyes, Vanessa bit her tongue before she continued, "Mr. McClean has not done anything illegal yet, therefore he should not be considerate of any judgment."

Seeing no point in arguing, Conway shrugged and moved to the group but not before making the "I'm watching you" sign to Chris.

James sighed irritatedly, "This is so tiresome, can I please retire to my room now?"

The rest of the 'carnies' snickered at the teen's request with all too knowing smirks sewed onto their faces. James spun around to face them, "What are you freaks laughing at?"

Todd answered as he looped an arm around the rich boy's shoudlers, "**We **are laughing at the fact that **you**," He poked James's nose, "think that we're staying in rooms."

James scoffed and slapped the redhead's arm away, "How is that even remotely funny?"

"Maybe because this is the circus?" Jamie piped up but immediately stepped back down when the glare was directed at him.

"Your point being?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "We're sleeping in tents, idiot."

The expression on the teens face was one that Chris especially smirked at, "Y-You m-mean in t-tents? Outside? In dirt and bugs!"

Ben nodded, "Oh yes my friend, we will be sleeping outside with bats, snakes, and bears."

James stomped his foot into the ground, "That's not fair! I'm calling my father, he can straighten this out." He whipped out a black cell phone and started to dial vigorously.

Attention however was stolen by the complaining teen when the truck darted towards them at full speed.

"Why isn't it stopping?" Pablo asked nervously.

Vanessa was quickly drained of color from her face, "It should be stopping."

"It's not going to stop!" Dawn shrieked.

"Everyone move!" Chris commanded as the truck suddenly stopped, spinning out of control. Contestants scurried with alarm shrieks and screams from the area in panic and when it ended, the truck was still on all of it's tires looking perfectly fine.

Teens were stretched out onto the grass and dirt, moaning and groaning from the way they landed. Vanessa cradled her head before turning to the campers, "Is everyone alright?" Her response were mumbles of 'okay' and 'would be better', she relaxed with a sigh of relief.

The truck door burst open as a teen popped out, completing a series of back flips to where Vanessa and Chris were standing. "Dude! What's up, I'm Mark!"

Chris looked sternly at the teen, "You mean your the one that almost killed all of us and did all of those back flip thingys?" Mark nodded and stuff his hands into the pockets of his red hoodie, "Yes Chris I did!"

"That was the most...radical thing I ever saw!" Chris's anger suddenly melted and was replaced by his usual attitude with his milky teeth glistened perfectly in a huge grin.

Vanessa's face quickly turned red as she glared at Mark, "Do you realize that you could've hurt the other contestants or perhaps kill them? That was the most ludicrious and devil-may-care action I have ever experienced!"

As Vanessa ranted on, Mark leaned towards Chris with his hand bowled next to his mouth, "Don't you get a little annoyed at her bickering?"

Chris leaned towards him as well, "Not really, during her tempertantrums I've learned to picture her in a bikini with the sound on mute."

Mark glanced at Vanessa quickly before his lips twitched into a smirk, "Oh good thinking dude, very good thinking."

Chris smirked as well as his onyx eyes glazed over, "Thanks man."

"....And never do it again!" Vanessa panted as she turned towards the two, her hands twitched slightly with her fingers spread out, her glasses now balanced on the tip of her nose, and short strands of her mocha hair were lazily out of place. The teen and host did nothing but stare at her with fanciful looks etched onto their faces.

"What are you staring at? Answer me!"

The enraged co-host marched over to the two, ignoring the other campers as they swiftly dashed out of her path. She raised a flat hand and

**SMACK!**

"Ow! That hurt!" Chris complained and rubbed his now cherry red cheek. He turned towards the camera, "We're going to go for a commercial right now, so stay tuned for Total-Drama-CIRCUS!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**WOO-HOO! Here's to the first actual chapter of TDC! Now I'm sorry I don't have all of the descriptions down, but I'll get to them don't worry. I hope you guys enjoy your first chapter, the second chapter will deal with the other eleven campers.**

**And I am now thinking of creating a new theme song, so I need suggestions on a new song. There will be a poll on my profile about the new theme song, but if you have a suggestion go right on ahead and tell me.  
**

**If I make any mistakes like misspelling or an OOC character, please tell me.**

**I love all of your character and I hope that I do good because this is my first time doing it. I'm a bit nervous to say the least, but I'm hopeful that it will go great and who knows? Maybe if people like it, I'll do a second season either with new characters or a new season. **

**Well anyway, I am done so now I can relax and just wait for the reviews. If you have any questions, please ask them on your reviews and I will post my answers on the next chapter...depending on how many reviews I get for this chapter. Can you imagine this is eight pages long?!?! I'm expecting long reviews!  
**

**Until next time :)**

**Hasta Luego mis amigos!**


	7. Send in the Carnies Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chef, Chris, or TDI but I do own Vanessa, Todd, and Wyatt but all other characters belong to their owners respectively.**

**Alright you guys here's the next chapter! Send in the Carnies part 2! Your going to meet the next eleven campers and then they are going to assemble into their teams, after that they are going to begin the first challenge of Total Drama Circus! Now I'm sorry to announce I don't have the theme song planned out yet, but I will before the first Carnie is voted off.**

**And I would like to give a special thanks to the following for reviewing: Jamie am I, The Violet Rose, Wyote, 4evacrazy, Ishiko Hanano, Sour Candy, Realityshowfan, thisobsessioniscontagious, and BlackxDays! **

**I'm sorry if I didn't any new characters get their own time, I will make sure to let them have some light in the next chapter.  
**

**I hope I get next reviews, the more reviews I get the faster I update ;) So just keep that in mind. Remember readers are nice but reviewers will always rock my socks!  
**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"And we're back," Chris smiled but it quickly dropped once he noticed Vanessa give him a stern look, "After checking any serious injuries from our awesome-" WHACK! The host rubbed his shoulder and sent a quick glare to Vanessa before forcing a smile at the camera, "I mean our very dangerous yet awesome trick that our last camper did."

With a sigh Vanessa continued, "Shall we continue now Mr. McClean?"

Chris smiled at her in return, "We shall."

The red truck starts to wheel in while carnies stare at tentatively, as if waiting for it to make an entrance like it did with a previous contestant.

It comes to a gentle stop and the door weakly opened as a short girl jumped out with a smile plastered to her face. She batted her long eyelashes that revealed calming blue eyes underneath with a twinkle of optimism sparkled. Her short pixie hair cut was pure raven black with shocking pink highlights, her freckled nose scrunched up slightly when her smile widened. She walked towards them, her smile never faulting when the infamous sadistic host came into view.

"Aimee! Brah, what's up!" Chris greeted as he held up his hand, she slapped her hand against his.

"Nothing much here," She giggled, "I'm so glad to be here!"

Conway arched an eyebrow before jumping in between the two, eying Aimee wearily. "So Aimee, why are you so happy to be here huh?" His eyes narrowed suspiciously as she gave him a blank look.

Aimee stiffened a bit, "Um because I was chosen to be on Total Drama Circus?"

The other teen snorted, "Why would anyone be glad to be here? Or be here for that reason?"

Dark eyebrows furred, "Then why are you here? If your so 'suspicious' about this whole thing?"

Conway opened his mouth but then closed it. He opened it once more but a hand on his shoulder made him stop, "That will be enough Mr. Conway, please go join the others and I would be more than pleased if you would wait until later to make ridiculous theories about the other contestants." Vanessa guided him to the rest of the group before turning to Aimee.

"It's a pleasure to have you with Miss. Bean, and if you would please wait with the rest."

Aimee nodded and walked to the group, fidgeting slightly underneath Conway's incredulous leer.

The truck stopped again and just sat there, trembling slightly from the works of the large engine. The teens stared it and were slightly confused.

"Wasn't there supposed to be eleven carnies?" Chris asked his confused co-host, who flipped papers on her clipboard. "Yes, the next contestant was supposed to be-"

"Felix Zhapiro." A calm voice finished her sentence, everyone gasped and turned to see a rather tall yet lanky teen leaning against a tree with a deck of cards in his hand. He held his hands apart, one hand held the cards and the other didn't and pinched the end of the cards with his fingers. They immediately flew from his hand and in a line, they landed perfectly in his opposite hand. His copper eyes that were boarded by think rectangle framed glasses applauded their dazed expressions, his lips formed a small smile.

"Mr. Zhapiro, we thought you would be joining us by the truck." Vanessa finally spoke, fixing her own glasses and aimed a stern look at the teen.

"I'm sorry but I was told not to make such an," He paused and smiled a bit more when he noticed Aimee's entranced stare and she turned away, "expected arrival."

James scoffed and his hands flew to his hips, "Who told you to do that?"

"The Higher Beings." He held up one of his cards and twirled it in his fingers to reveal that the card was a Tarot Card, it showed the picture of a sun with the usual face shining down on a young naked boy that was on the back of a white horse, his hands sprawled up in the air in a happy gesture.

He didn't glare or frown when some of the 'carnies' laughed, some polite by attempts to stifle their laughter or rude ones like James for example who was in full blown laughter.

A small pine cone dropped gently against Jame's head that caused him to stopped laughing and scooped it up. Suddenly tons of pine cones dropped onto the rich kid, who was buried beneath them with a arm sticking out that twitched slightly.

"I knew that was going to happen." Felix sighed with a smile as he shook his head, his locks of red waved slightly as he shook his head.

Chris couldn't keep the smirk off his face, "Dude that was totally WICKED!" He laughed before turning to the truck that had returned. Out stepped a tall teen, his tan cowboy boots made large thudding against the dirt. He stood up, proving to be taller than what he really looked as his tan fingers curled around his bags and started to walk towards them. The wind picked up slightly and blew against his unbuttoned black and blue plaid cotton shirt to the side, revealing a small peak of his white wife beater that hid underneath. The sleeved were rolled up to the elbows that showed off his muscular tan forearms, his fawn cowboy hat showed a small tuft of black hair but shadowed his eyes.

"Howdy there." He smiled as he gently laid down his bags next to him.

"Right back at ya Wyatt! Put 'em there!" Chris smiled as he put out his hand and winced lightly when the tall teen took his hand in his own and gave a good shake.

Once he released the host Chris cradled his arm, "Wow, what a grip you got there."

Wyatt shrugged shyly and tipped his hat at the brim to Vanessa, "Ma'am, thank-you for accepting me."

Small patches of pink had shown up on Vanessa's pale cheeks as she smiled, "Your very welcome Mr. Bellevue, it's a pleasure to have you here. J-Join the others please."

He nodded and lifted the brim of his hat up, showing blue eyes that stuck out from a tan face. Some of the girls giggled, whispering to themselves as he joined them.

Chris puffed his chest out slightly when he saw Vanessa trying her best to stifle her own giggles, a hand pressed lightly against her lips.

"Alright, we got the cowboy. Next up." He grumbled as he turned back to the truck. The door hanged there for a moment before yet another small teen girl popped out. Her outfit consisted of a red blouse with vertical striped that were an even darker shade of red, light green khakis, orange and yellow sandals on her feet. A yellow chain locket hung from her neck while a green bead bracelet clung to her wrist. After she retrieved her bags, she glanced down shyly when she had spotted them starring at her. She pushed her shoulder length mahogany behind her ear to display violet studs.

She briefly closed her eyes and let out a exhale escape her lips before she reopened her hazel eyes and walked to the group, with a smile on her face.

"Make way for Louise! The Human Rainbow!" Chris shouted as the girl came closer.

She jumped slightly but stood up a bit straighter, "Hey Chris!"

"Miss Brenial, if you would please join the others."

Louise hesitated but joined them, keeping her eyes ahead without a thought to look back at her fellow contestants. Todd took a step next to her, with his arms innocently behind his back with a smirk on his face. "Hey is there a rainbow today? It must be my lucky day since I found the treasure at the end!" He looped an arm around her shoulders but fell once she made a simple and quick side step.

"Sorry my bad." She apologized with a secret smirk as she looked away.

The truck pulled up again, its tires squeaked slightly at its stop. The door slammed shut to show an average sized teen, a smug smirk on his face, and his hair...was quite interesting to say the least. It was dyed bright purple streaked with strokes of blue and red. His coffee eyes spotted the group and he picked us his bags and walked over.

"People may I introduce Luke." Chris welcomed with a friendly fist bump.

"It's great to meet you Chris." The smirk directed at Chris confused him but shrugged it off and pushed him with the others. Luke dusted himself off before his gaze landed on Ben. He walked up to him with a smirk, "Are you religious? Cause you're the answers to all my prayers."

Ben's eyes flew open and jumped back, "W-What? Sorry m-man, b-but I don't swing that way."

Luke looked a bit disappointed, "Oh darn." He was later upset that there were no guys (Jamie didn't want to be the center of Luke's attention) that "swung his way" but he quickly got over it.

Carnies turned their heads to the sound of the truck stopping, gasps filled the air. There stood a curvy brunette in front of the truck, her long raven hair was curled slightly, her brown eyes was perfectly shaped, and to pic it off she had full cherry pink lips. A small beauty mark had shown on her tan skin next to her lips. The pink halter top and jeans shorts left nothing to the imagination as she paraded up to the now drooling host in gold strapped high heels, her black hair moved with her as her golden hoop earrings winked in the sunlight.

Vanessa pursed her lips and gave a good smack to Chris's head with her clipboard, whom immediately shook his head and smiled at her.

"HHeelloo Valentina, glad you could make it."

She smiled back, "Me too!"

"If you would Miss Vienna join the others."

Valentina just smiled as she moved past Vanessa, making the older woman grit her teeth and turned her back to the other campers.

Ben rubbed his hands together, "Watch the pro, Toddy boy."

Todd just stood there, "Uh-huh," But he suddenly jolted up with wide eyes, "Dude look!" And he pointed into the forest, he couldn't help but smirk when Ben turned abruptly.

"What? Why did you-" Ben turned to see Todd already standing quite closely to Valentina. He spoke something to her that made her giggle and he turned his head with a smug smirk to Ben, who crossed his arms and pouted.

"That was cold man." Ben hissed when the red-head returned.

"If we're done here," Vanessa turned back around and stood patiently as another 'carnie' jumped out of the truck. The teen fixed her outfit as the 'carnies' took the time to study her. She showed off her pale shoulders with the yellow top, her arms covered by the long sleeves but gave a small sneak peak at her pale stomach. Brown Capri pants started at her waist and ended about mid-shin, her feet were masked by black ballet shoes. She seemed to be mumbling to herself as she checked her outfit over once again, her fawn colored hair swayed with her movements but two bright yellow clips hugged back her bangs. She looked up, her green eyes widened once she realized that they had been watching her. The girl picked up her bags and walked towards them, her chin inclined a bit to show her confidence.

"Isis, welcome!" Chris smiled and held up his hand for a high-five. She slapped her palm against his and quickly took it back, "Thanks for choosing me."

Isis smiled as Vanessa glanced at her, "Hello Miss. Grimsby."

Vanessa, who seemed to be frozen in place, was shocked by the teens politeness. She finally managed to say, 'Hello' and told the girl to join the others.

The girl smiled brightly at the other contestants, "You must be the other contestants. Hello!"

Before Todd could take a step, Ben had jumped in front of the girl and took her hand in his. "Hey, the name's Ben." He lifted up her hand and laid a chaste kiss on it, that caused the girl to blush slightly. "H-Hi Ben."

Jodie giggled, "She's blushing! Isn't that cute They'd make a cute couple." It only made the poor girls' face to blush even more and she gently released her hand from Ben's grip. Isis fixed her hair and coughed, "Well, it's good to meet all of you."

Pablo caught sight of her clips and seemed to reach out for them but gave his hand a slap and it quickly returned to his side, his eyes darted to all of the others' faces to see if they had seen him but let out a sigh of relief once he noticed that they had not. However, Conway's eyes narrowed at Pablo and kept his eyes on him.

Mark groaned and fell. He crawled to Chris and pulled himself up on Chris's shirt, "How many more do we have to meet man? I'm bored to death."

Misty rolled her eyes, "Suck it up and shut up." She had been leaning against a tree, her hands dug deeply into her jean pockets as she desperately tried to ignore the itch in her fingers to perform some back-flips. Once a gymnast, always a gymnast.

Dawn held out her hand staring at her nails uninterestedly, "I agree with Blueberry over here, my hair is starting to frizz in this heat."

Luke whined, "I know right?"

The perfectionist bit the inside of her cheek to keep from responding with a retort. Conway jumped up, "I bet he's just stalling and he's planning something in that mind of his along with him!" He pointed his finger at Pablo, who froze in place but quickly was melted by his temper.

Wyatt, thankfully, pulled Conway away with a strong hand, "Hold on there, ya just can't go around accusin' people like that."

Conway was about to wretch his shoulder away from the cowboy when he felt the warning stare of a cross co-host and he let his shoulders slump in defeat.

Once Vanessa was sure that there would be no reason to hit someone either with her clipboard or her shoe, she turned back to the truck that arrived shortly after. The girl stood there, with hands planted on her hips and her leg out as she looked at the group disapprovingly. A white tank top clung to her upper body with a small U neckline, white jeans covered her legs, with blue flip flops. Hanging by a strap on her shoulder was her cobalt bag. Her long sandy hair was a change from the usual brunettes, but she quickly fixed it when the wind blew it out of place. Her almond shaped chocolate eyes glared at the host as she marched up to him, her flip flops slapping against the ground.

"Hey Stacy!" He smiled but it quickly dropped when he noticed she wasn't smiling, "Anna?"

"Don't call me that!" She hissed making Chris lean back, "Call me my full name."

Chris blinked his puny onyx eyes, "Anastacia Arnhold?"

He winced at the volume of her voice, "No! Anastacia, call me Anastacia."

"Miss Arnhold would you please calm down-"

She spun on her heels to face the co-host, "I am calm!"

Vanessa looked at her with an emotionless face while Anastacia kept her glare at the co-host, neither was backing down. Everyone tensed up at just a glance of their stares, it wasn't a simple battle- it was war!

Just as Chris thought he would need to take a commercial break, Anastacia slumped in defeat. She mumbled a sorry before she moved to the rest of the group, ignoring their stares.

Vanessa turned back to the truck, the faintest hint of a smirk on her lips quickly vanished when the door opened. A teen boy stepped out, he was tall and a bit intimidating. Bright blue eyes swept over the crowd as he anxiously pulled on his tan fingerless gloves that was almost mistaken for his skin tone. He wore a yellow t-shirt in the middle was a red-skull above crossbones, dark jeans, with dark brown hiking boots. His neon-orange spiked hair glistened with the gel he used to make it stand with a pair of yellow tinted glasses that rested comfortably on his head.

His hand tightly formed a fist as he moved quietly towards the group of 'carnies'.

"Aloha Alex!" Chris lifted up his hand and swung his wrist a bit, with three of his fingers down leaving his thumb and pinky standing up.

Alex smiled a bit, "Hey there Chris! I'm so stoked that I could make it here."

He didn't need to be told by Vanessa to move, which he did and leaned against a tree. He dug his hands in his pocket before taking out a small lighter, playing with it.

The truck returned. Like always, the door opened but a teen fell out into the ground. She growled at the snickering teens and stood up, brushing off the dirt on her black hoodie. The words printed on the black hoodie was hard to make out but the words, 'I' and 'Excellence' could be made out. With a scowl, she pulled down her black mini-skirt and rolled her ankle to check her black Nike high tops. Underneath dark lashes, hazel eyes could be made out. One red-headed camper shivered at the familiar look she gave them, those were the eyes of a _trickster_. Her curly brown hair was gently pushed aside by one of her hands, her bangs swept to the side in a simple curl. She walked up to the host and smiled, "Chris McClean?"

Chris's smile widened,"That's my name don't wear it out."

The girl let out a small giggle, "You're my hero!"

The host relaxed and even smirked smugly, "It's about time someone noticed my brilliance."

Vanessa rolled her eyes before turning to the teen, "Miss Simmons please stand with the others."

The girl glanced at her briefly before she walked over to the others, "My name's Miranda."

Ben was about to make his way over to the new arrival when Todd held him back by his collar, "Don't do it man, I've seen chicks like that."

His friend glared, "So you can get to her first, uh-uh." He marched his way over to Miranda while Todd started to think of things to say at his new friend's funeral.

He coughed into his hand and started but immediately cut off after she glared at him. It felt like she was burning holes into his soul and slipped away back to Todd, where he tried to calm him.

Miranda smirked and laid back against the tree. She still had it.

"And here's our last carnie! May I introduce to you, Hailey!" Chris cried as another teen girl climbed out of the truck, a little more graceful than the last exit.

She was rather short, her body was covered by a white shirt that had a blue star in the middle, plain blue jeans masked her legs, and to finish it off her feet wore rainbow colored sneakers. With her bag in hand, she shyly walked up to the group. Her short coconut colored hair swayed gently as she walked, her green eyes glanced around before she timidly stared at the ground.

With a lifted pale hand, she waved a bit to the group before standing next to Jamie. She dug her shoe into the ground and gently pushed the dirt around.

Chris smiled at the camera, "With all twenty-two campers here at last we will take a short break and when we return, we will place them into their teams and tell them what will be going down. Don't click that remote!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Commercial BREAK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hey al****l you Twilight fans out there, listen up! I have a story that will knock the socks of your feet! With a high suggestion, read the fanfic '****_My Own Shojo Manga: A Jacob Black Love Story_' by taokiomi93. For all of those who were not happy about Jacob's relationship and wanted a girl who seems like any other girl! **

******Kate has gone to live with her aunt, now that a family crisis changes everything. She worries that not only will her skin color might make her stick out but the way she dresses and acts. That's until she meets Jacob Black and learns of the La Push patrol, she's determined to find out what's going on while falling for Jacob.**

******Read it! I mean it's good, a change from your usual teen girl who wears 'normal' clothing!**

*******~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Commercial BREAK OVER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"We're back!" Chris popped up from below on the camera and smiled. "We finally have our twenty-two carnies so now they will be split into teams and be given the 411."

He turned to the carnies, who were all sitting on fold out chairs looking very bored. "Carnies! You have all been chosen to be on Total Drama Circus just because your you! When I call your name would you please make a group to the right."

"Wyatt, Valentina, Luke, Aimee, Felix, Conway, James, Mark, Ben, Misty and Veronica."

Said teens made a small group in front of Vanessa, and she handed Conway a roll of purple fabric.

"Aha! A clue! I knew I could count on you." He wiggled his eyebrows at her which made her roll her eyes in return and when he unfolded it, his face fell. "What is this?" He held it in front of them to reveal in light purple the shape of a-

"Sea Lion!" Chris smirked.

"What?"

"Your team is called the Snarling Sea Lions."

Misty sighed, "Great, I'm on a team that's named after an animal that is seen as cute."

"It's snarling at least." Ben countered and Wyatt backed him up with a nod of his head.

The sadistic host turned to the rest of the teens, "The rest of you will be called the Aggressive Camels."

He threw a blue roll of fabric to one of them to which Todd caught in one hand, he spread it apart to reveal in light blue the outline of a mean looking camel.

Vanessa fixed her glasses before looking at them, "Alright as you know, your all young adults and you are expected to act like one. Now would you please make an orderly and calm fashion to the small trailer parked on your-" But before she could finish, all teens ran by her cheering and laughing loudly.

Chris flinched and smirked at her once the dust had settled. Vanessa looked terrible to say the least, her glasses were tilted and hanged off one ear, pieces of hair stood out of place with her usual neat bun threatened to give out, and her jacket hanged off one shoulder. Her eyes were wide and she stood stiff to the spot.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie. You're supposed to stand out of the way of stampeding teenagers. C'mon, let's go." He gently lopped an arm around her shoulders and guided her out, without her arguing for once.

Loud chattering teens crowded around a small silver concession trailer without noticing the looming shadow that growled. "QUIET!" Chef Hatchet roared, making teens gasp in fear as their bones and muscles locked into place. "Now I want you pathetic excuses for humans to line up in front of this here trailer in less then ten seconds or I go whoop your A double S! NOW!"

The teens obeyed silently and quickly with different colored trays in their grips. He turned his large back to them, "Now I will serve three meals a day, miss one and it's boo hoo for you. Comprende?"

They all nodded their heads in silence and one by one got their food and sat down at the two tables. Jodie squealed when she poked her meal with a fork only for the fork to disappear into it. Ben picked up his meal by it's bun only for him to be knocked backwards as his "burger" made a hasty escape. The only one who didn't seem to mind was Wyatt, who happily devoured his with a comment that it tasted like possum chili. Others who listened to his comment quickly excused themselves with one hands cradling their stomachs and the other firmly lidded over their mouths.

Chris returned with Vanessa, who looked like her normal self, and smirked at the teens. "So how are things?"

Ben who was holding an ice pack to his black and blue eye grumbled, "Just peachy."

"That's good! Well the small tent over there," He jerked his thumb back over his shoulder to a tall yet small rectangle shaped tent, "That's the Tent Cam and like the Confession Cam, you can say anything there. Voice your opinions or just be there to get something off your chest."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Miranda-** She smiled widely at the camera showing off her dimples as she sat down on a red fold out chair, "Chris is amazing!"

_STATIC_

**Ben**- He no longer has the ice pack, but the black and blue is evidence of his brawl with his meal, "Here, the food tries to kill you!"

_STATIC_

**Luke**- "Can you believe it!" He whined, "Ten hot guys and not one of theme is gay!" His shoulders slumped a bit but he immediately perks up, "Just because I can't touch doesn't mean I can't watch." He smirked smugly and winked.

_STATIC_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jodie raised her hand quietly. Chris pointed at her with a smile, "Yes Jodie?"

"Um Chris, where are we going to be staying?"

The host smiled evilly, making the other carnies a bit nervous, "That's a very good question Jodie. Cookie for you." He reached into a small bag of cookies and threw it to her which she caught and started to chew on happily.

Chris turned towards the camera, "Where will the carnies be staying? Find out next time on Total Drama Circus!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**There! Done with this chapter! We now have the teams but the challenge is up next, can you guess what it's going to be?**

**I hope everyone is happy with the time everyone got but I felt like I slightly neglected Jamie and the new-comers, so in the next chapter I'll make sure they'll be talking a lot more.  
**

**Remember, the more reviews I get = the faster I update :)**

**Until next time, **

**This is XxXAlways-A-DreamerXxX signing off**

**-salutes to readers-**


	8. Behold the Flying Carnies!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chef, Chris, or TDI but I do own Vanessa, Todd, and Wyatt but all other characters belong to their owners respectively.**

**Aloha you guys! This is the next chapter of Total Drama Circus and it's time for the first challenge! _-throws confetti and blows on noise makers-_ now I know your all excited and now that it's coming up to it, I really don't want to send any of them home! Since I've been writing them so much it doesn't seem right, they're like my animated children! But who goes home is totally up to you, which I am very nervous of...**

**Well anyway, I am loving the comments about Vanessa. You guys are just crazy about her huh? And here to think I thought you guys were going to dislike her or even hate her. **

**Now below I have constructed the theme song of TDC and since I thought it fit perfectly I chose Britney Spears's song "Circus" because I thought it would be fair since it was her song that gave me the inspiration of writing Total Drama Circus. So here's a cheer to one of Britney's new songs- the one that actually didn't suck! Hooray! Well for you to follow along, it's the chorus of the song starting from the line 'I'm like the ringleader, I call the shots' to the ending line, 'Just like a circus.' So have fun reading this and I suggest you read quickly if your listening to the song while reading it or just repeat the chorus.  
**

**And has anyone heard the song 'So Close' by iCarly's own Jennette McCurdy who plays Sam Puckett on the show? Holy Crap! At first when I heard it I thought it was Carrie Underwood or some other country singer. She's really good! And I love the song personally, it's country pop and since my husband is from Texas- no joke- I have gotten use to country music and now I am a redneck's wife! But I love it!**

**And my new obsession is Stoked, I swear Canada is making really good shows lately. I'm writing my own songfic for one of the couples soon you guess what couple it is, I will award that person a Stoked request.  
**

**This is just the start of my longest chapters! Hooray! And I better get detailed reviews from you guys to ask of how you liked it *arches eye brow and stares expectantly at readers*  
**

**Alrighty then I just about bored half of you with my rambling so I will continue lol, I would like to thank the following authors for reviewing so shortly on the last chapter: lalalalala9, pablothebankrobber82, BlackxDays, Realityshowfan, Jamie am I, Sour Candy, Ishiko Hanano, KaidaThorn, 4evacrazy, Chipmunks4ever, Oxy the Moron, thisobsessioniscontagious, Wyote, RamenIsRad, ****Total Drama Writer**** and finally Sakura Blossom Storm! You guys rock! And I know there's more of you out there, there's twenty-two carnies and I am expecting reviews from those who didn't. If not, I will annoy you with messages :)**

**Sorry if I made any characters OOC, tell me and I will fix it.  
**

**Now, the part you've all been waiting for begins now! The first challenge!**

**Love. Creativity. Imagination.**

**P.S- If you have a story, or know an author who has stories that are low on reviews- send me a message and I might put them in my story as commercial breaks :)**

**P.S.S- Remind me if I have any mistakes and I will clean them up, I will try my best to give every character a say in this chapter.  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

The sun shined down on Chris's milk white teeth, a sparkle reflected off the teeth winked at the camera as the host smiled and threw his arms in the air, "Last time on Total Drama Circus-"

"The rest of the eleven campers made it to the stop with seriously awesome introductions-"

_The flashback shows Felix as he expertly dealt his cards when his eyes drifted over Aimee's dazed stare he smiled,_

"What will happen now that they have their first challenge coming up? And where will they stay? Tune in for Total. Drama. CIRCUS!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_THEME SONG START_

_It starts with two colors; yellow and red on half of the screen when they suddenly twirl together to create a human shape revealing Chris in his red Ringleader outfit. He smiles broadly and bows down for the camera while Vanessa walked on screen, the camera traced her shape from her legs up very slowly. _

_The camera then suddenly shoots up and zooms down on Todd and Ben stealing food from the concession stand. They snicker as they gather the food in their arms but a shadow looms over them from behind and it turns out to be Chef with his arms crossed against his chest. They stop scared and slowly turn around, their eyes wide. They open their mouth in a yell before scampering out of the concession stand with Chef right on their tails meanwhile Miranda started to laugh and point at them. She then turned out and continued to carve the face of Chris McClean into the tree she was leaning against._

_It zooms back out and focuses it on Conway who is walking low to the ground, a rather large magnifying glass in his hand as he follows a series of footprints when they suddenly stop at a tree. He stands with a confused expression on his face, one hand on his hip while the other scratched the top of his head. The camera lifts up to show Pablo in the tree, he quickly spots the camera and puts a finger to his lips before looking back down nervously at Conway._

_The camera then turns its attention to Wyatt who grins shyly at the camera and nods his head upwards, the camera tips upwards to see Jodie and Louise sitting in his palms, giggling. It zooms out to show Luke smiling at Wyatt as he fans himself off with a hand, staring dreamily at the oblivious cowboy from a picnic table. Next to him is Hailey and Jamie, with their noses in books. Hailey glances up and her green eyes widen as she spots the camera. The color pink emerges on her cheeks but as she stares at the camera she suddenly falls off the picnic table, taking a surprised Jamie with her._

_The camera then does a 360 degree angle turn when it spies Dawn and Valentina in bikini's that looked like they were shrunken and made for a doll sun tanning on another picnic table, sunglasses covered their eyes. Meanwhile Veronica who had seated herself on a tree stump, her legs crossed pretzel style while she rested her head in her palm just staring off into space peacefully. It then turns to Alex and Mark, who are both practicing fire related stunts. Mark notices an anxious looking Misty and stands next to her, offering her a hand and a nod- a sign for her to show her stuff but she gently bites her lip and shakes her head. _

_Anastacia is standing stiffly, her arms crossed against her chest as she glares at Alex for doing his dangerous fire tricks when he suddenly takes a quick sip of a canteen and snaps back the lid of his precious lighter, he inhales and blows as the flame on the lighter explodes past her. She stops stiff and covers herself with her arms. When it's past, she uncovers herself and puts her hands on her hips, sneering at Alex when she notices that her shoes on fire. With wide eyes, she screams and runs around as her arms flail everywhere just as Isis shows up with a bucket of water and splashes Anastacia with it as she turned her head and closed her eyes tightly. The teen stopped running, her hair now a messy pile in front of her and she parts her hair and glares at Isis who lets down her arms and smiles sheepishly at Anastacia._

_It then turns to night where Aimee and Felix are sitting together near a bonfire, James looks on and snorts. No sooner than he does, a squirrel flies right at his head. With panicked, wide eyes as he opens his mouth in a scream as he runs off of screen. Aimee tries to stifle her giggles as James runs off screen with a hand to her lips but then takes it away and smiles. She watches Felix deal his deck of cards and then holds up one with two fingers. He turns it around to see a couple holding each-other, the card dubbed 'The Lovers'. Aimee smiles shyly and turns her head away, a blush patched itself onto her cheeks as she kept her eyes on Felix and he leaned in, smiling dreamily at her. It suddenly ends with Chris comes in between the two and holds his hands up, the words 'Total Drama Circus' appears in Black while outlined in red and gold._

_END OF THEME SONG_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"And we're back to the newest and hottest show on the planet!" Chris cried excitedly as he jumped in front of the camera with a wide smile. "Last time, the carnies had just asked a very important question."

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Jodie raised her hand quietly. Chris pointed at her with a smile, "Yes Jodie?"_

_"Um Chris, where are we going to be staying?"_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

Vanessa coughed politely into her fist and cast her gaze upon him with an arched eyebrow, "That is a good question Mr. McClean, where are they going to stay?"

The host smiled and threw his arms in the air that startled Vanessa as she blinked, "It's going to be their first challenge!"

Dawn dropped her compact with shock and turned to the host, "What do you mean it's our first challenge?"

Chris smirked with his hands behind his back, "Well bra this is the deal, since it's the first challenge I thought I'd make it almost like the first seasons' first challenge too. Follow me."

The carnies gave each-other worried looks before obediently following Chris into the Big Top. Vanessa saw the campers tense and motioned downward with her hand, "You can relax since I am here, I have made sure that some of Mr. McClean's daft antics are safe." She sent a small glare at Chris, who pouted and crossed his arms in a childish manner.

The carnies relaxed with sighs of relief and some even threw out nervous chuckles but they all felt their hearts race when Chris's smirk returned, "But you will just have a hard enough time with this challenge. May I present the Santos twins!"

Two figures raced out and landed before the group of amazed carnies with a flip. One was a rather attractive teen boy, his brown highlights shined in his neat hairstyle that stayed short in the front but his bangs were curled slightly in front of his face that obscured the view of his bored chocolate brown eyes. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, unintentionally revealing his muscular forearms and did not shield his eight pack that was slightly exposed by his unbuttoned white polo shirt. His baggy jean shorts stopped at his knees and his feet were embraced by black flip flops.

His sister, however, did not share her brothers' expression. She smiled widely as her dark brown eyes were slightly crinkled from her smile, her dark hair was braided orderly down her back that ended at her elbows that was held together by a baby blue ribbon while some of her dark bangs were pushed gently to the side. Just like her expression, her outfit was entirely different of her brothers'- she wore a white leotard that hugged her every curve, blue trimmings framed her sides that led down to a baby blue miniskirt, her legs were veiled with white tights. Even her feet were completely covered in baby blue ballet slippers with matching straps that criss-crossed her legs until it reached her knees. She reached her hand up and gently touched the baby blue ribbon that seemed snug around her neck.

"Galleria and Gale are going to be helping you guys with your first challenge," Chris put an arm on their shoulders' before motioning to one of the tall poles that held up the tent, "Now one by one, your going to trapeze your away across the Big Top and these two will help you reach across-safely- and land at the end of the circus. Team with the most carnies across wins a very special prize that will help with the second part of the challenge."

***~*~*~*~*~*TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Luke-** He smirks at the camera, "Did you see Gale! Oh my god! That six pack looked like it could crush cans."

_STATIC_

**Miranda**- She has her arms crossed with a 'I-don't-care' expression painted on her face, "A challenge that could literally scare the crap out of the other contestants and making us swing with people that we just met and barley trust at all," She looks thoughtfully before smiling at the camera, "Nice."

_STATIC_

**Louise- **Her smile is so wide that it scrunches up her eyes, "I love Galleria's outfit! But it needs more colors than just blue."

***~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~***

Jamie turned a bit pale as he stuttered, "A-Are y-y-you s-sure this is s-safe?"

Vanessa glanced at the pale teen, "Don't fret, there are nets below to catch you if should you fall."

The sadistic host clapped his hands together, "Alright let's start one at a time. Gale...Galleria, take your positions."

Galleria nodded and climbed the steps up to the top of one pole while her brother did the same to another pole. "Who wants to go first?"

The sounds of crickets filled the air before Ben stood forward with a smirk, "I'll take a whip at it." He titled his neck and popping noises could be heard.

Chris chuckled, "Alright! This is going to be awesome! I guess the Snarling Sea Lions are up first."

Ben kept his smirk on his face as he climbed up the steps to the first pole but with a quick glance at the ground his eyes widened comically that caused Chris to chuckle, a hand trying (not too hard) to stifle his chuckle. Vanessa gave him a stern side glare and nudged him (quite hard might I add) with her elbow in the ribs. He let out a grunt and gave her a glare as well and opened his mouth to say something when she shouted up to Ben, "Alright Mr. Taylors, now when Miss. Santos gives you the signal you will grasp her hands and she will swing you to Mr. Santos who will make sure you land perfectly on the other platform."

He clutched the pole a bit fearfully, "Easy for you to say."

Chris holds up his arm, "Ready-" Ben lets go of the pole and stand a bit closer to the edge, his knees bent slightly as he clenched and unclenched his hands in tension, "Set-" The other carnies look on with their hearts beating wildly in their chests as adrenaline surged through their veins, "Go!"

Galleria swung up to Ben with her legs curled around the bar and held out her hands to him, "Grab on quick!"

Ben grabbed onto her hands and as they flew he smiled, "Your kinda cute!" In response she giggled as she swung him to her brother, who looked at him evilly and instead of taking his hands, he took Ben's ankles. He screamed as he was being hurled through the air upside down.

***~*~*~*~*TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Ben- **He sits there looking mad, "All I said is that she looked cute!" He threw his arms in the air before crossing them with a pout on his lips, "Nothing like my other pick-up lines..."

***~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~'**

Finally he released and his feet touched the platform on the other side, he moved arms in a wide circle as he suddenly tipped backwards but he clutched the pole and looked around him, he laughed and threw a punch to the air.

The Snarling Sea Lions cheered and yelled for Ben above, he punched a fist into the air again and they went off like mad. "Alright, whose next?"

Misty crossed her arms sternly, "I'm not doing it."

Valentina stood akimbo, "I agree with board lips over here, I refuse to do it."

Chris smirked evilly, "Well in that case, you two get to wear these." From a bag, he took out two wigs and strapped them onto Valentina and Misty's head. The other carnies laughed at the ridiculous wigs that they wore. Misty's wig was a large bumble-gum blue Afro while the other girls wig took the cake- it was nothing but a milky scalp with orange and brown striped pigtails sticking out from the side.

Valentina whined, "This is so humiliating."

Dawn smirked, "Believe me when I say it was an improvement from your other hairdo."

Everyone gasped, a hand immediately flying to their mouths in pure shock. Even Chris and Vanessa gaped at the two, the usually calm host finally spoke, "Dissing another chick's hair is one of the highest insults...that was sooo cold bra."

Valentina spun on her heels to face a very smug looking Dawn, "What. Did. You. Say?"

The carnies backed up cautiously before Vanessa coughed into her fist, glaring at the two girls. "Now ladies that is enough, you may save the inappropriate conflict for later but right now you have a challenge to finish. And if I even see you two glare at each-other, so help me-" She trailed off menacingly, despite the fact that her voice was emotionless you could still feel the goose-bumps pop to your skin from the anger and impatience laced into that blank voice.

Valentina and Dawn both swallowed their venomous insults and looked on as Wyatt climbed up the latter.

"Be careful Wyatt!" Jodie called out as she cupped her mouth with one hand and waved up to him with her free hand despite his back turned to her, he raised a hand in recognition before he continued to climb. Her brown eyes soon lingered upon Wyatt's butt and it stayed there, a dreamy smile graced her lips as her eyes gazed over.

***~*~*~*~*~TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Jodie-** She sits in the red fold up chair looking at the camera questionably, "What? Can you blame a girl? He has a cute butt." After saying it, she turned bright red and started to giggle.

_STATIC_

**Wyatt-** He leans forward, resting a muscular forearm on the make-up desk in front of him, "I'll admit it to you yall, that I love anythin' that gives me a good adrenaline rush. It was knee slapping fun but it's nothin' compared to bull-riding and I'm not talkin' 'bout mechanical."

_STATIC_

**Ben-** He's looking pleadingly at the camera, "Why Vanessa? Why? A cat fight with two hot chicks was ready to happen and you stopped it!" He slammed his head down onto the makeup desk, making the small bottles of makeup and jars of brushes jump slightly, he started to weakly hit the table with a fist as the muttered word, 'why?' could be heard from him.

***~*~*~*~*~END TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Dawn frowned after she had spotted Jodie staring at Wyatt and titled her head to the sky, away from the girl before giving her a firm kick in the shin.

"Ow!" The blond cried out and gripped her leg with a hand in a sad attempt stop the pain, a bruise would clearly form.

Wyatt balanced himself on the platform and swallowed the pool of saliva that had pooled in his mouth. Galleria swung up to him and he immediately took her hands, letting out a 'Yeeehhhaaa!' when he was passed to Gale and landed him on the opposite platform next to Ben.

The blond helped steady the cowboy before giving him a high-five, both of them slowly climbed down the ladder of the other platform.

Vanessa clapped slowly with a hint of a smile on her emotionless face, "Excellent, Mr. Bellevue and Mr. Taylors. Bravo!" She then turned towards the other members of the Snarling Sea Lions, "Surely you lot can do this now that Mr. Bellevue and Mr. Taylors performed this task."

Aimee took a brave step forward with a shy smile, "I guess I can give it a try, I just hope I don't fall."

With that said, the raven haired girl walked to the ladder and looked up. With a shaky exhale, she gripped the bar tightly in her hand and started to climb up.

Once she reached the platform above, she let out a moan as she stared down at the ground below. "Alright, Aimee. Calm down, you can do this." She demanded of herself as she let out a breath, Galleria swung up to her and gripped her hands and swung her. Once in the air, Aimee allowed herself to giggle. Gale's face suddenly appeared in her eyesight, her azure eyes widened as she shrieked in surprise, her hands suddenly slipped from Galleria's grip.

Gale gasped and reached out for her but she missed his hands, she screamed as she fell to the net below. The screams and shocked cries from the others could barley be heard as the sound of her body falling through the air filled her ears, her body bounced a slightly when the net creaked a bit underneath her weight. She managed to turn on her hands and knees and looked up at her team in disappointment, "I'm sorry." She mouthed to them as she got off the net and strolled over to Wyatt and Ben, who clapped and all gave her encouragement with patient smiles.

Felix shuffled his cards and held three in his hand, his copper eyes quickly glanced at the cards before he stuffed them back inside his deck and into his shorts pocket, "I guess that means I'm next."

Valentina chuckled, "Did the Higher Beings tell you that you would fall?" She made quotation marks with two fingers on both of her hands.

Felix didn't answer until he was halfway up the ladder, "No actually, they told me that you would get bad blackheads." After that he climbed onto the platform, taking Galleria's hands.

After being passed onto Gale, Felix instantly embraced his hands and landed perfectly on the platform.

Aimee jumped jubilantly, "Yeah Felix!" She blushed instantly when his eyes locked with hers and she shyly looked away. He smiled to himself as he climbed down.

Conway huffed his chest and gave it a good thumb with his fist, "Alright I'm up next. But not before," He walked over to Vanessa sincerely and rubbed the back of his neck, "Vanessa, just in case if I don't make it."

Said co-host sighed tiredly, "Yes, Mr. Conway?" In an instant she was in Conway's arm, dipped and gripping onto her clipboard in shock. He then leaned forward, his eyes closed. Vanessa turned her head to the side, one eye lidded tightly as she held up her clipboard that created a barrier between Conway's lips and her own face. The fedora wearing teen planted his lips onto the clipboard and kissed it as if his life depended on it.

Some of the carnies gasped while others (like Dawn, James, and Valentina) laughed out loud. Chris, however, seemed so ever calm about it.

Conway finished his kiss with a loud "Mwah!" before spinning Vanessa back onto her feet, he touched his lips briefly, "Your lips are quite stiff, but it was a wonderful kiss none other than less." With that said, he started to climb the ladder while Vanessa shuddered and wiped off Conway's wet kiss mark that was absorbed by her precious clipboard with the back of her sleeve.

Galleria swung up to him and held out her hands to him, "What are you waiting for?" She asked quickly before she swung back down to her brother, she used her legs to swing back up to Conway and forcefully grabbed his hands after she saw that he wasn't going to move.

Said boy screamed as he was suddenly past onto her brother and then onto the platform, he just stood there with his knees bent for a bit before with wide eyes he looked at the ground and glanced back at the opposite pole before he laughed, a shaky albeit nervous laugh.

Wyatt dipped his hat at Conway, "Good work there partner."

Chris smirked as he turned towards the rest of the members of the Snarling Sea Lions, "Four down and four to go," His lips curled evilly as his beady, doll-like eyes narrowed at the four remaining members.

All four members stood in a line, James coughed into his fist before giving a not too gentle push to Luke who stumbled out of the strict line in surprise.

"Luke, thank-you for volunteering."

The oddly hair color teen mumbled angrily as he climbed up the ladder and stood on the platform and before he plunged off the platform, he muttered a small pray before his hands connected with Galleria's hands, he let out a surprised squeal as he was suddenly hurled over to Gale's awaiting hands.

***~*~*~TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~**

**Luke-**He's sitting in the red chair, fanning himself, "His hands were so _rough_, just the way I like it."

***~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~***

His feet touched the platform and he looked slightly disappointed but smiled as he slid down the ladder with the rest of his team-mates cheering him on. His curled and uncurled his hands as he smiled, still favoring the texture of Gale's hands.

The next two, Louise and Veronica gave each-other a hug before Louise fly with Galleria and Louise followed suit when her rainbow friend had reached Gale's hands. They each aced the challenge perfectly and all members were now staring at a now nervous James.

Vanessa pushed a reluctant James to the ladder as he tried to stop her by digging his shoes into the dirt, "Now, now Mr. Ever Green** (AN:/ I hope I got that right...) **you wouldn't be apprehensive about this challenge now would you?"

Small crystalline orbs created a shiny path down from his forehead as he managed to stutter out a quick 'no' before he slowly started to climb the ladder.

Once at the top, James's fingers started to twitch as he eyed the ground below him. He suddenly found himself bouncing on the net, and woke up to find people standing around him worriedly.

"Wha-What happened?" He asked as he put a shaking palm to his sweat bathed forehead.

Misty snorted, "You fainted."

Chris smirked as he let out a small laugh before turning towards the camera, "Well there you have it, the Snarling Sea Lions took their first challenge and soon after this commercial break we will see what awaits the Aggressive Camels."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*COOMERCIAL~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Are you totally stoked about the new series, Stoked? Well from the author of 'Independence and Mysteries' and 'Total Drama Circus' brings you the new songfic, 'So Close' featuring the lyrics from iCarly's own Jennette McCurdy's newest song, is about how Ty finally reveals his feelings for Emma when he puts a letter in her work locker asking him to meet her down at the beach later that night...but is everything as it seems to be? **

**Watch out for, 'So Close' coming to this author's profile page near you! Coming soon!**

**Also, a fan of the dynamic couple, Courtney and Duncan? Well read this author's newest songfic, 'Smooth' featuring the famous DxC couple. It is not yet completed and she would love some feedback, should she continue or just let it drop?**

*~*~*~*~*~END COMMERCIAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chris smiled at the camera as his arms folded against his chest, "Welcome back! First off you saw the Snarling Sea Lions tackle the first part of their challenge and now it's time for the Aggressive Camels to have their try at it."

Miranda took a step forward, her lips curled into a smirk that sent shivers down the carnies (especially Ben's) backs as she titled her head and loud cracks could be heard as she bent her neck different angles before returning her neck to straighten, "I think it's time to show the pack of blubber how I do it."

She had already started to climb the ladder and easily made it up on the platform, she stood at the top as a sudden wind blew her hair she smirked as her eyes scrunched up slightly making her look menacing.

The instant she saw Galleria's hands she jumped boldly and took her hands into her own, her legs stood together stiffly as she swung them out to get more leverage and took Gale's hands into her own when he offered her his, her feet touched the platform. Her back was to the carnies but she turned slightly, showing off her victorious smirk.

Her team cheered her on, and she opened her mouth a bit to show her tongue before lifting a single finger to touch her tongue and it immediately fell down to touch her bum. She then winked a melted chocolate colored eye before sliding down the ladder, she landed on her feet perfectly and stalked off a bit away from the Snarling Sea Lions but not without giving them a smug smirk.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Miranda-** Her legs are crossed, propped onto the makeup table as she uninterestedly filed her nails, "Did you really expect that part of the challenge to be hard? It was just like swinging on a playground."

***~*~*~*~*~*~END TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Todd straightened his back before he made his way over to the ladder, "I'm with Mini-Chris over there." With that he climbed the ladder and swung hang and hand with Galleria before being thrown to Gale who helped him onto the platform.

He copied Miranda and slid down the ladder, landing onto the dirt ground with a thud and moved over to the sadistic girl. He stood beside her and waited patiently before she said, "Mini-Chris?"

Todd froze, almost breaking out into a cold sweat as he desperately rubbed the back of his neck in a sad attempt to warm his neck since the hairs on said body part suddenly stood up, "Um yeah, b-b-because you k-know s-since Chris is your hero, I thought I would deem you a suitable nickname."

He waited as she put a finger to her lips in thought, "Hmmm....I like it."

He let out a sigh of relief and gripped the place where his heart was wildly pounding against his chest, he hadn't been this scared since the 5th grade.

Anastacia sighed impatiently as she shifted her weight to her other leg, "This is taking too long!"

Alex massaged the bridge of his nose before he walked up to the girl and suddenly took her over his shoulder and started to climb up the ladder. "Put me down at once you savage! Put me down!" Anastacia complained as she started to pound weakly into Alex's back, she immediately stopped and clung to him once she noticed how high they were.

"Careful, careful." The girl whimpered as Alex pulled himself to the top and placed her down.

He was met by an angry slap on the chest which he just glanced at her before meeting Galleria's eyes, she nodded full aware of what was to happen.

"What was that for you imbecilic cretin! You could have dropped me! Not only were you endangering me you could have-AAAAAHHHH!" She suddenly screamed when Alex gave her a quick shove off the platform she was caught by Galleria who swung her to her brother, all the while she was screaming, Gale winced and swung her to the platform.

Anastacia managed to grasp the edge with her fingers and struggled to pull herself up after Gale let go, but she quickly brought herself up and sat on her knees, breathing hard. Her eyes dawned upon Alex's form from across the Big Top and she pointed, "You'll pay for that you cretin!"

The fiery haired boy simply shrugged and flipped the lid of his lighter a couple of times before he put it carefully back into his pocket, he grabbed onto Galleria's hands and swung through the air but his lighter had somehow managed to slip from his pocket. With that wink that reflected off of the metal cap of his lighter catching his eye, his turquoise eyes widened as he released himself from her grasp and started to fall, his hand reaching out for his lighter.

"SHEILA!" He cried as he reached for her, he managed to get a hold of his precious lighter before bouncing into the net below.

"What was that!?" Anastacia demanded as she glared down at Alex, her hands gripping the sides as she balanced herself on her knees.

"That was sacrifice right there bra, _sacrifice_." Chris almost whispered as a single tear fell from his black eye while his non-too sympathetic co-host simply rolled her eyes.

"Well whose next?" Mark asked as he stood akimbo, looking around he spotted Jamie trying to hide himself behind an oblivious Jodie, "Why don't you jump next Jamie?"

Jamie jumped up in the air and returned a slight pink before hanging his head and muttering indecipherable words. Mark leaned forward as he cupped his ear, "What did you say?"

The grey eyed teen sighed uncomfortably before he mumbled more words, "I-I'm afraid of h-heights."

Chris sighed and placed a goofy clown wig on Jamie's head, a rainbow Afro. "I-I'm s-sorry." The shy boy apologized to his team-mates before walking over to join his team on the other side.

The others nodded understandably as Dawn started to climb up, her beautiful tan face scrunched up "Augh, this is so not the day for my Christia Mauloki **(AN:/I made her up...)** Scarlet High Heels."

***~*~*~*~*~*TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Isis-** She drums her fingertips on the makeup desk, she leaned on her other arm which was laying across the desk as one of her dark eyebrows made a perfect arch, "Are you kidding me? I guess the word 'Circus' doesn't mean anything to girls like Valentina and Dawn, who should know that Circus usually means dirt and work."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Once she had steadied herself on the platform she suddenly let a surprised squeal when Galleria suddenly appeared and took the girl's hands. Dawn immediately picked up her legs as she soared through the air, she let out yet another surprise squeal when Galleria threw her to her brother. She landed perfectly on the platform and smirked-too bad that only lasted a second before she stumbled and fell onto her side. Using her palms, she sat herself up and let out a scream and that scared a nearby flock of birds from their resting place in the trees.

"Oh no!" Dawn whimpered as she held up her shoe that the heel had been snapped and was now hanging by fabric.

***~*~*~*~*~*~TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Jamie-** He blushes and chuckles, "Her shoe broke."

_STATIC_

**Miranda-** She is now laying sideways in the chair, with her legs thrown comfortably over the other arm of the chair. She's filing her nails before looking at the camera with a smirk, "And so Karma begins its reign of terror on the mean girls and they will be in total chaos." She then closes her eyes; an eerie smile plays on her lips as she breaths in and let it out in the words of, "_Glorious chaos_."

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

While Dawn had mourned over the loss of her shoes, Pablo had already swung across and nervously glanced at the ground occasionally but made it over safely.

They both moved down the ladder and joined the other members of their team. Isis soon climbed to the top of the platform and waited as Galleria swung up to her, the girl looked at her hands nervously as Galleria fell back but soon appeared in front of her, "It's okay, take my hands." Isis obeyed the girl's soft command and gripped her hands tightly as she was pitched to Gale's awaiting hands and her feet touched the platform, she took hold of the pole and let out a shaky laugh. "I did it!" She cried in joy as she climbed down the ladder and ran to join her team.

Mark took one of the bars in his hand, closing his eyes at the feel of the cold metal against his sweating hand. "Hailey," he opened his eyes and turned to look over his shoulder at the shy girl, "Why don't we go up together, there's enough room for two."

With a patch of pink on her cheeks, she nodded shyly before climbing up the ladder behind Mark. She looked up once, only for her blush to darken when her eyes landed on Mark's behind, she ducked her head quickly and continued to climb up the ladder.

***~*~*~*~*~*~TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Hailey-** She shifts uncomfortably in the red fold up chair before blushing, "I-I d-don't like M-Mark," but then her eyes widened at her choice of words, "I-I m-m-mean I l-like Mark, he's a v-very nice guy but I don't l-l-like him." She sighed tiredly, "I mean I d-don't h-have a c-crush on h-him, but I-I'm just not g-g-good with guys." She finished her ramble panting but slapped her head down into her hands and let out a small groan.

**(AN:/Poor Hailey)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mark gently takes her hand to help her up onto the platform. He holds an arm out for her as Galleria ascends Hailey jumps with a squeal, her eyes sealed shut as her own hands fell into Galleria's and she scrunched her legs up underneath her as she was passed to Gale and she landed on the platform a little shaky, she fell forward and clung onto the pole.

Todd cupped his mouth with a hand and shouted up to her, "Hey be careful there Red!"

She blushed, and nodded as she slowly climbed down the ladder and tried to join her team without notice as she ducked her head but was stopped when she spotted a pair of black and white converse in front of her.

She looked up to look into a pair of brown eyes, her own green eyes widened as he held up a hand. With a small shy grin, she slapped her palm against Todd's own and he smiled down at her approvingly, "You did good there Red."

"Are you two going to be making googly eyes at each-other or what?" Todd suddenly tore his gaze away from the blushing brunette in front of him to spy Mark looking at the two with a smirk on his face.

"Dude when did you get here?" He asked as Hailey tried desperately to cool down her heated face.

Mark chuckled and his gaze landed on a nervous Hailey, "While 'Red' here was ogling you."

Hailey ducked her head before disappearing into her group, both hands on her face to hide the blush that broke out on her face.

Jodie looked down nervously, one hand at her mouth while she barely touched the pole behind her with an outstretched arm. As she stepped forward, her eyes widened comically as Galleria's own eyes gazed closely at her own. With a shriek she jumped and held out her hands only for Galleria to miss...by inches. The girl swinging upside down bit her lips as she tried to tighten her hold on Jodie but as she was going to pass her to Gale, her fingers slipped and Jodie fell screaming.

Jodie bounced off the net and landed further down on the net again only to bounce up higher, she screamed as she went over the platform and was quickly headed towards the ground when...nothing.

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled dreamily to herself as she stared into baby blue eyes. "Are you alright there?" A strong southern accent asked worriedly as she continued to smile. Jodie smiled as she imagined herself being cradled by the muscular cowboy, "I am now."

Chris coughed which made the cowboy, who has such in a deep trance from staring into the brown eyes, drop the person in his arms in surprise. Wyatt's eyes bulged out as he bent down to help up Jodie, Chris turned towards the camera with a chuckle, "Tune in next for the second part of the challenge. Don't touch that remote!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*COMMERCIAL*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Didn't get accepted on those darn application stories for Total Drama Island and would like a second chance? Well there is Totally Drama Island by Kirbyfan11 with a new host and a new group of kids! **

**There are openings as we speak so muster your creativity and enter for a chance to win!**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"And we're back! Last time you saw the Snarling Sea Lions and the Aggressive Camel take on the challenges, some with ease and some," he suddenly pauses and chuckles, "weren't so lucky."

_*It replays a scene of Ben being swung upside down, Jodie falling, James fainting, and Alex forcing himself to fall to save his lighter*_

Conway let out a frustrated sound, "Stop stalling McClean and just tell us who won this part of the challenge!"

The host put his hands up in defense and smirked, "Whoa, chill man. The winners of the first challenge is......" He paused, blinking as he looked over to one team from the other, both were tense and staring at McClean nervously. He lifted his arms and started to open his mouth when-

"The Aggressive Camels." Vanessa stated as she wrote something down on her clipboard, her deep brown eyes never strayed from her work as  
Chris's arms fell flat to his sides and he looked deflated from the way his back was hunched. He pouted, his lower lip sticking out as his beady black eyes narrowed at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Conway- **He's sitting in the chair leaning towards on the desk with both hands at the corners as he glares at the camera, "Chris is really getting on my nerves especially when he's glaring at **my **woman."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He suddenly stood upright with his chest puffed out, one arm bent at an angle with that hand in his fist as his other arm was in the air with a single finger out when Vanessa whacked his chest with her clipboard, causing his form to fall and grunt at the loss of air from his lungs.

"Mr. McClean do not wallow over not being able to tell the winner of the challenge, it's simply childish." And with that she walked off as the other carnies followed suit, leaving a grumpy Chris to follow as he muttered words underneath his breath.

They walked over to four areas, both with crates surrounding each area. "Now the next part of your challenge," She said fixing her glasses before continuing, "If for your two teams to work together to assemble both tents for each gender of your team."

Chris slid up next to her, "And the team who has finished first wins immunity while the other must send one of their own home."

Vanessa handed an envelope to Louise, "This is your prize, when we send out one of our numerous obstacles in your way you have three chances to use whatever is in there to make them retreat. Your tools are in the crates and there is a crowbar for each tent you will pitch, but you will have to be quick. Good luck."

Chris held up a hand, "On your mark...get set...go!" At once, he immediately grabbed Vanessa and pulled her out of the direction of the rush of teenagers. He let out a breath of relief but his peaceful moment ended when he heard a small, yet animalistic growl. With dark circles appearing underneath his eyes, he glanced down only for him to wish he didn't. When Chris apparently had grabbed her, he had a fast hold on her waist and had both arms around her waist pulling her into him. Her hand was pressed tightly against his chest as she growled at him again, the usual brown eyes were engulfed with fiery flames of pure fury. But besides the fact that he was about to finally meet God, he couldn't help but think that holding her felt right.

"McClean, hands off my woman!" He heard Conway yell before Vanessa coldly pushed him away from her as she fixed her outfit once more, she looked at him with once again an emotionless face, "Thank-you Mr. McClean." And she turned her back on him to watch the carnies and ending the conversation he was just about to have with her.

_Oh well_, he thought bitterly, _better luck next time._

_

* * *

_

**SNARLING SEA LIONS**

Alex looked at one crate before taking the crowbar in his hand, he stared questionably at it before throwing it over his shoulder and taking out Sheila.

He flipped the lid off of Sheila and started it up, his eyes seemed to sparkle when he saw that flame dancing and his eyes immediately flew to his goggles on his head. He pushed them down and started to lower the flame to the crate when a hand suddenly shut the lid on Sheila.

"Hey what's the deal?" Alex questioned as he shot back up to his full height to glare at Anatsacia. She simply rolled her eyes, "Their crates! Made out of word you cretin! That means that whatever inside will burn and that you would be the first to go home because we would then have no home!" She snapped leaning dangerously forward as Alex copied her, both glaring at each-other into Isis got in the middle and pushed each-other away with a palm on their shoulders.

"Anastacia's right Alex, we'll use Sheila later I promise but right now let's work together putting up on tent and quick before they do." Isis quickly rambled as she glanced at both to make sure that they wouldn't attack each-other before letting her hands down slowly.

"Fine." Alex spat before storming over to help Todd open one crate. Isis and Anatacia sprinted to another crate where Mark was at just staring intently at it.

"Mark! Why don't you go get the other-" Isis started to say when Mark let out some sort of screech before smashing his head down on the crate. Isis covered her mouth in shock with both hands while Anastacia's eyes bugged out of her head. Neither one moved until a loud moan was heard and the walls of the crate fell, Mark stood up to his full height with a smile on his lips.

"Hya." He said quite calmly as Isis scrambled to pick up the pieces to the tent, Anastacia leaned forward with her eyes suspiciously studying Mark.

"Anastacia! Mark! Stop standing there and go help!" Isis cried as she ran to Todd and showed him the blue prints to the two tents.

He quickly took hold of the tent and with a little help from Mark, they laid it down on the ground completely flat before separating the rings attached to the tent. Holding stakes in her hands, Isis got down on her knees and began to hammer one stake into the ground as the others followed her example and began to hammer stakes in the ground, in the middle of the gold rings.

* * *

**SNARLING SEA LIONS**

Aimee took one crowbar in her hands and shoved it underneath the cover of one crate, she started to push down as hard as she could but struggled to get the stubborn wood top off the crate.

A moment later the top flew off and was caught in a large, tan hand. Aimee titled her head back with a smile on her face, "Thanks, Wyatt. Why don't you go open the rest of the crates?"

He gave her a smile before he dropped the wooden top and made his way over to the other crates. Aimee started to rummage through the crate when movement at the corner of her eye attracted her to turn her head, she spotted Felix looking down in the crate.

"Umm..."

"Why don't we each try to make our own tent? Girls try to build theirs and boys build their own and it one happens to finish before, we'll just help them out." Felix suggested as he set his calm, bronze eyes on Aimee who smiled.

"Alright, good luck then." He then pushed himself gently off the crate before gathering the boys into a small group, Aimee did the same. The girls all agreed and started to fervently work together.

Veronica had held up the blueprints in her hands proudly as she started to unravel it it was snatched away by Valentina who opened it herself. "Alright listen up losers, we need you and you," She pointed at Veronica and Misty, "To spread out the tent on the ground and make sure to separate the rings so you can stake them in. Chop chop people, we're wasting time." She then seated herself on an unopened crate and crossed her legs, showing off her thighs.

"We?" Aimee scoffed as she stood akimbo, her fists on her hips.

"Your not even helping! Just ordering us around!"

Valentina made a sound that remind Aimee much of a spoiled heiress, "I am helping Anna-"

"Aimee." Veronica chirped before she continued her job.

"Whatever," Her face scrunched up, "I am helping. I'm telling you what to do."

Aimee pulled out a hammer and a couple of stakes and started to copy the others, "You know you could tell and work at the same time."

The tan beauty looked at Aimee as if she had grown a second head, "Uh I'm wearing collector's edition Johanna Langer Dark Sun-Kiss strap high heels so," She leaned forward with a sickeningly sweet smile on her lips and whispered, "I don't think so."

* * *

**AGGRESSIVE CAMELS**

Miranda wiped the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand, she then crossed her arms and gripped the sides of her black hoodie with both hands before she brought up her arms and rid herself of the heat collecting garment. She straightened her blank tank top before returning to the job.

Jamie got onto his knees beside her, she momentarily paused in order to look at him as her eyes watched his every move. Jamie grabbed a stake and had started to pound the stake into the ground. Miranda continued her work without another glance at him but the shy boy let a small smile out.

"Alright there are little openings in the tent so we need to have the poles go through them after we're done with-" Todd began as he took a pole in his hands but a loud noise made him jump and drop the pole onto his foot.

He whirled his around to see a pale, white face with outstanding colors on its uniform. It smiled pleasingly at him before a small horn was pushed into his face, "Uh guys?"

The members of the Aggressive Camels turned around and gasped slightly. Clowns. Jubilant yet eccentric looking clowns with pale make-up yet wacky, bright face paint and weird clothing that seemed to clash with the colors of their wigs or their face paint.

"Clowns?" Jamie questioned out loud to himself and looked over once a small noise turned him in Miranda's direction, who seemed frozen in action yet the object had been dropped from her hand. "Miranda?" He hesitantly gave her a small shake on the shoulder only for her not to budge, he glanced back at the clowns that were distracting the other carnies with their work and then back to her.

Realization hit him like a ton of bricks, and he cautiously took her shoulders and helped raise her up onto her feet. He then managed to pass the clowns and gently seated her behind a thing of crates, with the tools that previously were in her death grip to finish pitching the stakes in the ground.

Todd pushed once clown after it had gotten a little too close, he then spotted Hailey trying to raise a wooden pole into an opening in the tent but was proving to be difficult since three clowns had ganged up on her. They had her circled, one blowing a horn as another tried to spray her with water, another was poking her arm that made her miss the opening.

Spotting a pie on one of the unopened crates, he took in his palm before calmly strolling up to one of the clowns. With a cheerful smile on his lips, he tapped the clown on the shoulder. The clown turned around and laughed albeit no sound was coming out, Todd laughed too until he lifted a foot and stomped down hard on the clown's foot. The fool's face quickly stopped laughing as he grunted and leaned forward only for his face to meet with the pie. One clown laughed, an irritating honking nose took the place of his laughter and proceed to point at the other with one hand on his enlarged stomach.

The clown with the cream smeared on his face huffed, snatching the plastic flower from the bright shirt before spraying it at the other clown and then laughed at him. Hailey cringed and watched as the three clowns that were bothering her before manage to tangle themselves in a three-way fight that caused a dust-cloud to engulf them and move away.

She battered her green eyes in surprise when the wooden pole in her arms was being lifted-but not by her. Todd was on the opposite side of her and gave her a small glance before he helped her set up the pole, Alex and Anastacia worked together as well as Jamie and Pablo set up the other poles. Dawn shrieked and started to pound one clown with her high-heel after he had sprayed her with water, the others worked to stop the clowns from distracting their team-mates.

* * *

**SNARLING SEA LIONS**

Wyatt gave one pound to a stake as it sunk underneath his strength, he gave a small grin before he moved onto the next one. He suddenly stopped however when long triangular fins shined in the light in front of him. He slowly raised his head and blinked when a cold snout gently touched his and the over-powering stench of fish blew in his direction.

He gagged slightly and put a hand over his mouth, he bowed his head when he felt the warmth on his head disappear. He whipped his head up and immediately snatched his hat out of he jaws of a Sea Lion before he continued his work.

Luke let out a startled shriek when a cold snout has touched his neck, his hand clamping down on said body part when he looked behind him a Sea Lion gazed at him with onyx eyes.

"We're being over-run by 300 pounds of blubber!" Valentina cried as she ran past Luke with a Sea Lion on her tail. "Well actually these are females so they actually weigh 90." Aimee clarified as she hung from a nearby tree.

Wyatt stood up as quickly glanced around before he ran for the concession stand. "Great, John Wayne just abandoned us!" Ben shouted as he fended off one sea lion with a crowbar as it advanced.

But all sea lions turned when a whistle caught their attention, it was Wyatt holding the handles of six buckets filled with fish in his palms. Immediately they stampeded towards Wyatt as he gently spilled one bucket followed by another and another. They quickly advanced on the cowboy with loud grunts, "Go on! Finish up! I got 'em!" He called over the commotion and his team-mates quickly returned to their work.

"Great, they took out all of the stakes!" Misty gritted her teeth as she swiftly brought the hammer on a stake before running to another and doing the same.

Aimee copied her movements as her hammering frantic and sometimes missed her target, "Keep going! Bring the poles in as me and Misty get these stakes in."

Veronica and Louise ran with the wooden pole and started to slip it into the opening when the human rainbow suddenly paused. She looked up at the sky to see large grey, menacing clouds loom overhead. After placing the pole into the opening, the girls rushed back and managed to grab another pole into the opening as rain poured onto them.

Ben started to take the pole when he glanced at the girls' quickly and turned his gaze away only for him to swing his head back and gape. Water fell down on the girls as they pushed the pole into the opening, their clothing stuck to their body and outlined many curvy features that just made the spiky dark haired teen just ogle them.

He was lifted out of his stare when a hand gripped his shoulder roughly, "No time to ogle them now, we got work to do." Mark's words seem to shake him out of his state and continued to what he was doing, with the temptation of tilting his head back just to stare at them at the back of his mind.

_This has to be part of the challenge,_ Louise thought to herself as she and Veronica slowly made their way to their drenched site while they made sure not to slip on the mud that pooled around them, _Vanessa said to use to the card to make it stop. _She blindly reached to her back pocket and pulled out the folded envelope before waving it in the air. She smiled when she no longer felt the cold sting on the ice cold rain pounding on them from above.

James sighed and fell onto his back, "I'm done, I can't work any more!" He threw an arm over his eyes dramatically and just laid there panting.

"Work? What work? He only carried a pole!" Conway mumbled to himself.

Unfortunately, James just laid there until he felt something nudge him in the side just enough to make him yelp. Without lifting his arm up; he listened as he heard a surprised gasp, a grunt, and something like splintering and breaking with a loud snap. Cautiously he lifted his arm up and sat up only to find that not only one but two of the wooden poles had been broken.

He turned to his right to see a glaring Ben, who was sprawled out on the ground next to him. "What are you looking at?"

* * *

**AGGRESSIVE CAMELS**

"Next one!" Anastacia yelled as she and her team-mates rushed to the other site where Isis and Hailey began to unroll the tent on the ground, she and Pablo had started to hammer the stakes into the ground soon joined by their two other team-mates, Jodie and Dawn.

Todd and Alex stayed behind to watch the clowns and to chase them off, to keep them from destroying their newly made tent. "How do they manage to be so perky all the damn time?" Alex grumbled as he pulled down one of the clowns' oddly colored Afro over his eyes. "I don't know! It's think it's natural for them, you know like Santa Clause." Todd tripped one clown on his own gigantic shoes while he managed to reach over from his standing point and pants yet another clown who tried to pass him. "Yeah but everyone loves ole' Saint Nick." Alex shot back as he ducked from a pie chucked at his head.

Pablo seemed to be doing fine when he was suddenly doused with cold water, he turned to see a clown with a comical fire-hose pointed at him. But what attracted his eyes were the gold clips holding up his suspenders that shined on the clown's ridiculous outfit, it winked at him in the light and before he knew it the clown was waddling away from him with his pants down by his feet.

Suddenly they heard a huge scream and then oddly enough silence. But the sound of something hitting flesh hard made them wince and look back to see Miranda standing, her hair a bit undone with her hand clenched tightly in a fist that leveled with her breasts and was breathing heavily, her eyes were dark. An unconscious clown laid at her feet with large black X's over his eyes, it was a comical sight to see him holding a flower in his palms that laid against his chest with a little pink stub for a tongue appeared from his dark lips. "I. Hate. Clowns."

They didn't bother to answer her and returned back to work.

* * *

**SNARLING SEA LIONS**

Wyatt scratched the back of his neck in confusion as he held up what looked like a large steel collar that made a large U with a leather band vertically across the end with a large chain tucked into the band.

"What is that?" Luke asked as he stared at it.

"Some kind of kinky sex toy?" Ben suggested with a perverted smirk as almost everyone in his group turned bright red from his comment.

"It's a collar for the elephants," Conway answered as he read the instructions in his hand, "The chain is attached to a metal sled-like brace to put behind the pole in the middle of the tent while it's tilted and on command, the elephants move it forward to bring the poles upright in the ground."

Aimee pouted, "Those poor elephants."

"How can we get the middle pole upright? It's bigger than us and much heavier and I doubt that Chris will lend us an elephant." Conway asked as he rubbed his chin, his hand resting on his hip.

Ben suddenly smirked and put a hand on Wyatt's shoulder, "We may not have an elephant but we might have something that's just as strong." Wyatt glanced at his team-mates faces nervously when he noticed their smirks and smiles before turning their eyes on him.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~10 minutes later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"C'mon cowboy!" Luke cheered as droplets of sweat trailed down his red face. Wyatt had been strapped into the contraction after some persuasion from his members and had began pulling. His dark brown cowboy boots dug into the earth, creating small mounds of dirt behind him as he gripped the band tighter in his hands, he started to breathe through his mouth and continued to pull.

The poles on the inside started to rise with Wyatt as he continued to drag the weight that was strapped around his chest forward.

The stakes screeched with tension as the cowboy pulled when he was suddenly shot backwards and onto the ground. The poles started to fall quickly but Wyatt scrambled up as he wiped off water from his face. A clown stood at the opening of the tent with a water hose directed at him but Wyatt ducked his head and continued to pull forward, the clown frowned before he pulled on the golden handle again and water missile at him.

The impact of the rushing water made him grit his teeth as he was pushed back a bit but he growled and leaned forward even more, not a care that his cowboy hat flew off his head. He took one large step forward and struggled a bit as he took another one and then another one.

Conway gasped and turned around with a desperate plead to find anything that might help Wyatt, he started to search through a crate. He threw a rubber chicken out of his sight as well as wigs, ridiculously large shoes, and a horn. He grabbed the last thing he saw and bounded for the cowboy and held his object in front of him, causing the bullet like water to shoot off a silver platter (which had been Conway's object in his hands) and up at the roof which caused the roof to be sliced through by the water like a knife.

With one final step, Wyatt pulled the poles onto their ends. Conway gripped the platter in his hands tighter before aiming it back at the clown who was sent flying from the tent. Both boys dropped to their knees, panting as Felix and Ben raced to secure the poles.

"Thanks for that, partner."

Conway just chuckled before coughing into his arm.

* * *

**AGGRESSIVE CAMELS**

"No, no, no!" Anastacia stomped her foot into the ground as she glared at Todd and Alex, "How could you have let it happen? I thought you said you were going to protect it?"

Alex returned her glare, "It's still standing isn't it? It's fine."

Her brown eyes widened, "Fine? FINE? Look at it!" She pointed a slender finger at it. Most of it was torn with small patches hanging off by their threads on the tent, it was still standing miraculously enough but it was still visible that the holes and rips in the tent were nothing but minor.

"Chillax, just chill." The redhead put his hands up defense, "Well hide it so they won't notice. So just calm down, k?"

She gritted her teeth dangerously as a low growl rumbled in her throat, "Calm down? What do you mean Todd?" She grabbed a hold on his shirt collar with her fingers curled into a fist and yanked him close to her, "I AM CALM!"

Todd's wide brown eyes glanced to both sides nervously and put up his hands in defense when she released his shirt, "Okay, okay. Your calm, I get it."

Jodie's shoulders hunched and she turned her face away, with one eye closed as she reached out and tapped Anastacia's shoulder. The girl did a complete turn with her arms tightened by her side, her hands curled into fists and she screamed, "WHAT?"

Jodie rubbed her arm uncomfortably, "We need to get back to work on the other tent."

The other girl turned red in the face, "Then move it!"

All three teens didn't need to be told twice as they rushed off to the other tent, digging the poles into the ground before lifting the middle pole up.

Pablo, Hailey, and Jamie then raced around to fasten the poles into their places before they heard a whistle ring in the air. "Time is up!" Hailey bit her lips nervously as Isis gasped.

Chris appeared in the doorway and smirked as his shadow loomed over the almost unconscious teens, "It's Judgment day!" He laughed in a menacingly voice when-

WHACK!

"Ow, Nessie! Not the head, that's how you kill brain cells." Chris groaned as he cradled his head in his hands when Vanessa lowered her clipboard.

"I never could envision an imbecilic ignoramus like you with brain cells." Vanessa shot back and turned to the carnies, who all laughed at Vanessa's remark.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Todd-** He's sitting in the chair laughing as he holds his stomach with one hand, "Nessie is officially my hero."

_STATIC_

**Pablo- **Pablo smiles at the camera, "Miss. Grimsby has quite a tongue."

_STATIC_

**Luke-** "Well we did it," he smiled quite pleased, "And not only that the boys are sweating and when you catch them in the sunlight," his eyes glaze over and he quickly starts to fan himself with his hand, "I love this freakin' place!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~END TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~***

Vanessa took long, lingering strolls around the tent in her grey high heels that clicked against the ground. Her dark brown eyes didn't linger too long on any small detail in the tent, her lips stayed in a silent line throughout her inspection of the tent and only took time to pause when she quickly scratched something down on her clipboard.

With one emotionless glance at the tent and carnies around her, she walked out and made her way to the Snarling Sea Lions. Despite his sweat covered appearance, Wyatt smiled and tipped his hat to Vanessa as she passed, "Ma'am."

She nodded quickly before entering the tent, she did the same slow movements in the tent as her eyes analyzed everything, she quickly wrote everything down with the nervous eyes of the carnies burning into her back.

She suddenly spun around on her heel and marched out of the tent doorway and ignored the carnies scrambling to get out of her way. She stood there for a bit, and without turning her head she glanced at the carnies around her before she handed her clipboard to Chris.

Black eyes darted from left to right and to left again as Chris held the clipboard up to his face and he lowered it with a grin, "Well I guess it's a no brainer and that the victory of the first challenge of Total Drama Circus goes to The Snarling Sea Lions!"

Said group cheered and hugged each-other in joy, Wyatt even picked up Aimee and spun her around with his hands carefully cupping her hips. She laughed and threw her arms up in the air until the cowboy put her down back on the ground, he didn't notice the copper eyes of one teen watch him closely.

"Aggressive Camels, we'll be seeing you tonight so put your stuff away and decide on whose going home." With that said each camper looked at each-other uncomfortably before the screen faded.

***~*~*~*~*~*COMMERCIAL~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**(I have nothing planned for this commercial and remember if you have anyone you know who has a story that doesn't get a lot of reviews, ask me and I will put it down in one of my commercials.)**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Members of the Aggressive Camels group had all been seated on the stands of the Big Top when Chris walks in, he's wearing a red jacket with gold hook-and-eye orbs that winked in the spotlight lined vertically up the jacket, his black cufflings held by gold orbs, a gold silk vest stuck to his chest and underneath that was a long sleeved and collared white dress-up shirt, white pants that disappeared into tall black boots with a gold lining, and what sat comfortably on his head was a black top hat with a red band across the middle.

"Welcome carnies," He snickered at their faces, "I am Chris the Ringmaster and this is my lovely assistant, Nessie!"

Vanessa walked out next to Chris with a emotionless face but Chris put both hands on his hips and tapped his booted foot at her with a disapproving look at her.

"Nessie, where is your costume?" He questioned.

A light pink tinted her cheeks as she glared at her host, "We had discussed this Mr. McClean, I am not wearing that horrendous outfit."

"But Nessie!" He whined, "Your suppossed to be my assistant! You know the Ringmaster's right hand?" To which she answered, "Of course Mr. McClean but that uniform was on the border line of sexual assualt and a sue case just waiting to happen." She smirked at Chris's uneasy face and said no more as she turned to the carnies.

Chris rubbed the back of his neck a bit before turning around to face the others as well, "Well this is the time to vote. We will give you a balloon, if you get one your safe but if not your on the chopping block and then Canada will decide. And if you are voted off Total Drama Circus, you must take the ride in the Truck of Freaks and can never return....EVER!"

"Alright first up to recieve a ballon is...Isis."

Isis gave a small sigh of relief and walked to have a purple balloon tied to her wrist and returned to her seat. "Next is...Todd." He smirked and ran a hand through his short red hair before holding his wrist out for Vanessa to tie the blue balloon to his wrist and as he started to return to his seat, he turned slightly.

"It's a shame I won't be able to see you in that outfit, Miss Grimsby." He smirked and ducked as a high heel flew at his head before pounding into the pole of the Big Top, it's heel dug deep into the wood of the pole.

Chris chuckled as Vanessa retrieved her heel from the pole before continuing, "Pablo."

Said boy jumped a bit when his name was called and he nervously walked up and held out his wrist, ocassionally twitching before he quickly seated himself down with his green balloon.

"Mark." He smiled as his shoulder relaxed from their stiff pose and allowed a red balloon to be tied around his wrist.

"Jamie." The boy smiled shyly as he ducked his head and had seated himself after recieving a yellow balloon.

Soon Hailey, Jodie, and Miranda had recieved their balloons. Chris looked down seriously at the three remaining carnies: Dawn, Alex, and Anastacia.

"This balloon is for Dawn." Her lips curled into a cat like smile as Chris personally tied a pink balloon onto her wrist.

Anastacia's eyes bugged out of her head, "What! I'm on the bottom two! How can that be!"

The fiery haired teen just shrugged as he played with his lighter, Chris turned to the cameras. "Well there you have it, the first challenge has been completed and now it's time for you to vote for the first person to go home! Will it be the high-tempered Anastacia or will it be the pyro Alex? Find out next time on Total-Drama-CIRCUS!"

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Woo-hoo! The first chapter's done and let me tell you it took so long for me to write this because of work, children, husband but now I have it completed!**

**And I'm very sorry for Misty, who I will give a bigger spot next time I swear! So long reviews telling me what you liked, what you didn't like, or you just plain loved/hated.**

**While I'm nursing a sore neck, I hope your all reading this and I hope that this was a complete success for you guys as it was for me. Remember, for those who did not review I will hunt you down.**

**And I would like to give a special thanks to SilenceStruck, whose characters (Galleria and Gale) I used to help with the first challenge and don't worry Silence because you will be seeing more of those two later on!**

**And those who have character will now vote to either send Anastacia or Alex home. I'm so sorry to the creators and it was a really hard choice for me to make...really hard to the point where I drew names from a hat.  
**

**Well I'm out so Aloha for now!**

**Peace. Love. Creativity :3**


	9. Author's Note

**Hello fellow readers and reviewers!**

**I can't begin to tell you how much I miss you all! I miss your praises and your funny comments (especially the long ones.)**

**But I have some bad news for all of you who are reading...no, don't worry I'm not giving up on the story. Sorry to worry anyone who thought I was. But it's just a really stressful time for me at the moment, I'm sorry but I'm trying as much as I can to write for you guys. Believe me, I'm trying but there's so much to do and so little time.**

**As fellow authors, I hope that some of you can sympathize with me. I have not forgotten any of you and I will not give up on this story, I've been planning this story far too long just to give it up. But I want to apologize for not updating for almost three months! I'm sorry and I promised some of you spots for commercials, I'm sorry I didn't know it would take this long but things unexpectedly came up.**

**I can understand if some of you already gave up on me and I can understand if some of you are kinda cross with me, I'm really sorry and I'm trying my best to put in as much writing I can on such a busy schedule.**

**I'll try my hardest to get the new chapter out soon, if not then the next chapter followed by another one will be my Christmas present from me to all of you! I'm writing this to let you know that I'm still here but I'm just a bit under the weather, I can only hope that you miss me too and I miss you all...and I think I can allow some spoilers ;)**

**SPOILERS (read if you want to):**

**The two Queens work together to hunt down a "snitch" after one incident that caused them both horrible and unusual punishments.**

**One girl struggles to get closer to her crush all while one of the seductive Queen Bees tries to snatch him.**

**One member has an internal battle: To break their resolution to themselves or to help their team win a challenge?**

**The next challenge will be one that involves music and dancing.**

**One certain detective tries to talk to a certain co-host after their "kiss"**

**Sorry that I can't offer anymore but I can promise that the next chapter will be long.**


	10. Settling In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chef, Chris, or TDI but I do own Vanessa, Todd, and Wyatt but all other characters belong to their owners respectively.**

**Ni Hao! If you're wondering what the heck I am saying, I am saying 'Hello' in Mandarin Chinese....I think -_-" My goal is to learn how to say hello in a lot of different languages so here's number three:**

**1. Hola- Spanish  
**

**2. Ni Hao- Mandarin Chinese  
**

**3. Aloha- Hawaiian  
**

**4. Hello- English**

**Anyway, I appreciate all of your reviews! Some people did not appreciate Alex's fall for Sheila except for some people, which I accept, but this was Sheila! His precious lighter! Would you seriously let your most precious object fall? Hmmmm? I don't think so!**

**Sorry for the scolding, I haven't been feeling good lately and I am just a wreck. I am returning to my teaching job as a history teacher which I love doing. I was all hugged when I returned (mostly by the boys track team, who seem to have a strange fascination with doing random stuff in my car...and nothing like that perverted crp.)  
**

**And.....I missed you all! *Huggles reviewers*  
**

**Lately, I have been listening to my top three Michael Jackson songs for some reason...my favorites are Beat It, Thriller, and Smooth Criminal. I love the Thriller music video (I love making fun of the fact that MJ can become a werecat, human, and then a zombie when he wants to) and Smooth Criminal was just plain amazing (especially when he crushed a pool table ball and blew the dust in some gangster's face) but the Beat It Music video disappointed me. **

**And I am very sorry for the readers of my other fics that I've been trying to write them but I just can't seem to function lately. My creative mind has been in overload with new ideas for new stories and I'm just trying to keep up but I also have to spend time with my family.  
**

**But enough of my complaining how was everyone's summer? I hope you had an exciting summer filled with adventure and fun, because you're going to keep those memories in your happy place when you're stuck in a boiling classroom. Sorry! Sorry, I did it again and nobody makes a reference to Britney Spears about my comment.**

**And I'm sorry about the long wait but I might not be able to update so fast, but I know I have my loyal reviewers...right?  
**

**This is the next chapter of Total Drama Circus where I might show the kids relaxing on their three days off or I might not, it all depends on my mood. I will be adding some new characters and some of them are based off of other characters in other books. First person to guess correctly where the inspiration of my newest character came from will get a small cameo in the next chapter.**

**And just to let you all know, from now on I will be making a private poll to see who goes home next and no one will be able to tell whose going home. Cruel? Yes. Sadistic? Yes. Chris-like? Oh most definitely :3**

**I just want to thank everyone for their patience and I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a Happy (put your preferred yule day holiday here.)  
**

**AND THIS IS IMPORTANT! Is anyone here over the age of fourteen? Very important because there will be some PG-13 scenes later on and I don't want to write something that might scare the minds of ten year old kids.**

**I feel like this chapter is not as good as my last one so tell me if it's a little off than my last one please.**

**And for all of those who tell me that they almost gave up on me....SHUN THE NON-BELIEVERS! SHUUUUUNNNNNNN! And I would also like to apologize to the author of the character who is going home in this chapter. They will show up later in the series though, I promise.**

**Last but not least I absolutely adore all of my reviewers that have calmed my nerves, I love you guys and I love writing. I actually planned my Christmas break dedicated to writing but something unexpected came up and once again I am a victim of depression and stress.  
**

**And since I feel guilty at not having two chapters up, I'm going to enlist in your help with something. I need a song that is meant to entertain a person much like "Circus" and for the next chapter, one song I have chosen is "Zidler's Rap" from the lovely Moulin Rouge! Woo! Love that movie! But I need your help, please suggest songs that have a fun attitude towards it! Not about love or about some guy/girl but something that's meant just to be fun!  
**

**Alright I'm done....for now.... ;)**

**Peace. Love. Creativity.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Circus!" Chris shouted as he threw his arms in the air with an excited grin,

"The campers completed the first part of their challenge with some minor problems," The TV host chuckled.

_Shows the tape of Ben flying upside down, James fainting, and Alex pushing Anastacia off._

"An almost cat-fight between the two resident Queen Bees' of the Circus caused some mixed reactions,"

_Shows a clip of Vanessa reprimanding them while Ben in the Tent Cam looks disappointed._

"Even a the smallest bit of romance began to bloom,"

_Shows the clips of Aimee cheering Felix and blushing when he turned his eyes on her, Jodie gazing dreamily at Wyatt's behind, Conway kissing Vanessa's clipboard,_

"A heroic save cost one camper a challenge,"

_Shows Alex forcing his hands out of Galleria's before reaching for his lighter as it falls,_

"Finished off with disasters for our carnies."

_Shows the seals, clowns, and the rain storm sent for the Carnies and the results of these obstacles._

The infamous host walked to the left with his arms folded behind his back, "It now comes down just to two carnies:" He holds up two fingers on one hand.

"Critical, messed-up Anastacia."

_Shows a picture of Anastacia, not one of her best since she is yelling. One eye is open wide, her pupil dilated while the other one is halfway closed, her mouth open to reveal monster like pointy teeth, her nostrils flared, fingers spread apart menacingly like claws, and a small red vein swelled up on her neck about midway before it retreated under the neckline of her shirt._

OR

"Quiet pyromaniac Alex."

_Shows a picture of Alex, his lighter held up to chest high. He has one hand wrapped around the lighter, another one shielding the flame as he stares devilishly into it, his smile matching the eyes. Shadows that showed off his cheekbones, nose, and chin giving off a rather spooky image._

"Find out who's the first loooosssaahhhh to go home on this episode of....CIRCUS!" Chris shouts as he holds out his arms suddenly, the camera backs up at every period before showing the Big Top.

* * *

_THEME SONG START_

_It starts with two colors; yellow and red on half of the screen when they suddenly twirl together to create a human shape revealing Chris in his red Ringleader outfit. He smiles broadly and bows down for the camera while Vanessa walked on screen, the camera traced her shape from her legs up very slowly. _

_The camera then suddenly shoots up and zooms down on Todd and Ben stealing food from the concession stand. They snicker as they gather the food in their arms but a shadow looms over them from behind and it turns out to be Chef with his arms crossed against his chest. They stop scared and slowly turn around, their eyes wide. They open their mouth in a yell before scampering out of the concession stand with Chef right on their tails meanwhile Miranda started to laugh and point at them. She then turned out and continued to carve the face of Chris McClean into the tree she was leaning against._

_It zooms back out and focuses it on Conway who is walking low to the ground, a rather large magnifying glass in his hand as he follows a series of footprints when they suddenly stop at a tree. He stands with a confused expression on his face, one hand on his hip while the other scratched the top of his head. The camera lifts up to show Pablo in the tree, he quickly spots the camera and puts a finger to his lips before looking back down nervously at Conway._

_The camera then turns its attention to Wyatt who grins shyly at the camera and nods his head upwards, the camera tips upwards to see Jodie and Louise sitting in his palms, giggling. It zooms out to show Luke smiling at Wyatt as he fans himself off with a hand, staring dreamily at the oblivious cowboy from a picnic table. Next to him is Hailey and Jamie, with their noses in books. Hailey glances up and her green eyes widen as she spots the camera. The color pink emerges on her cheeks but as she stares at the camera she suddenly falls off the picnic table, taking a surprised Jamie with her._

_The camera then does a 360 degree angle turn when it spies Dawn and Valentina in bikini's that looked like they were shrunken and made for a doll sun tanning on another picnic table, sunglasses covered their eyes. Meanwhile Veronica who had seated herself on a tree stump, her legs crossed pretzel style while she rested her head in her palm just staring off into space peacefully. It then turns to Alex and Mark, who are both practicing fire related stunts. Mark notices an anxious looking Misty and stands next to her, offering her a hand and a nod- a sign for her to show her stuff but she gently bites her lip and shakes her head. _

_Anastacia is standing stiffly, her arms crossed against her chest as she glares at Alex for doing his dangerous fire tricks when he suddenly takes a quick sip of a canteen and snaps back the lid of his precious lighter, he inhales and blows as the flame on the lighter explodes past her. She stops stiff and covers herself with her arms. When it's past, she uncovers herself and puts her hands on her hips, sneering at Alex when she notices that her shoes on fire. With wide eyes, she screams and runs around as her arms flail everywhere just as Isis shows up with a bucket of water and splashes Anastacia with it as she turned her head and closed her eyes tightly. The teen stopped running, her hair now a messy pile in front of her and she parts her hair and glares at Isis who lets down her arms and smiles sheepishly at Anastacia._

_It then turns to night where Aimee and Felix are sitting together near a bonfire, James looks on and snorts. No sooner than he does, a squirrel flies right at his head. With panicked, wide eyes as he opens his mouth in a scream as he runs off of screen. Aimee tries to stifle her giggles as James runs off screen with a hand to her lips but then takes it away and smiles. She watches Felix deal his deck of cards and then holds up one with two fingers. He turns it around to see a couple holding each-other, the card dubbed 'The Lovers'. Aimee smiles shyly and turns her head away, a blush patched itself onto her cheeks as she kept her eyes on Felix and he leaned in, smiling dreamily at her. It suddenly ends with Chris comes in between the two and holds his hands up, the words 'Total Drama Circus' appears in Black while outlined in red and gold._

_END OF THEME SONG_

* * *

"I have the last balloon," Chris declared seriously, his eyebrows turned downward, as he held up his hand, an orange balloon bobbled slightly with his hand all the while delicately pulling at it's form of attachment to the sadistic host, "When I call your name, you are safe...for now. But for the pers-"

"Hurry up!" Anastacia ordered, her eyebrows furred together. Seriously, did she have to hear his long droning speech about how the loser must never come back? The sooner Alex leaves, the better...freak.

"Well excuse me Miss Bossy Boots," The host sneered before pulling a fist to his mouth, coughing.

"The carnie to stay is...." Chris's small onyx eyes darted to Anastacia's confident composure and Alex's relaxed form.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alex."

Chris felt his heart jump when claw like fingers dug themselves into his shirt before curling them inward and pulling them forward to face a very...deranged looking Anastacia.

"WHAT?" She bellowed as Vanessa paid no mind to the girl's temper tantrum and tied the string around the fiery haired teen's wrist. Her hair created a golden halo as she spun around to viciously glare at her teammates whom (all but Alex and Miranda) flinched at the intensity of her glare.

She released Chris's shirt with a growl before stomping over to her team, "Why did you vote for me?!"

"S-sorry." Jamie tried to apologize but whimpered and shrunk back when the fuming girl set her dangerous, predatory eyes on him, her eyes told of unspoken horrors that she would have done if he had continued.

Alex, without a simple glance at Anastacia, stood up and stretched his fist up in the air while the other arm stuck out to the side, with a groan. "Well your Highness, it seems like your own court turned against you." He let his arms fall to the side but lifted one outstretched palm out to hold out to his fellow campers. What they didn't notice was a spark in his eyes that seemed to foreshadow something quite...dangerous that didn't go unnoticed by the stiff co-host, who was currently doing something with her hands.

Anastacia narrowed her eyes at the flame haired boy in pure loathe when he smirked at her, his left arm held vertically across his neck with his fingers curled into his palm all except for his index finger. He then slowly dragged his arm and his finger across his throat all the while he kept his eyes on the self-detonating blond in front of him and what caused the bomb to go off were four words:

"Off with her head." He declared with a victorious smirk, obviously enjoying his torture to the girl.

Everyone took a step back when they cast their eyes on the shaking Anastacia and breaths caught in their throats as she lifted her face up from the shadows, "No," She breathed before whipping out a large scythe, one hand curved around on a small bar near the end of the handle while another hand snaked itself around another bar near the metallic blade glinted maliciously in the light, "OFF WITH YOURS!"

Her rabid face suddenly fell, the muscles that were scrunched together in her face rapidly released as she fell forward before she even managed to carry out her threat. Her body gave a small twitch; the carnies looked at each-other in confusion and anxiety.

A pair of grey high heels tapping across the dirt floor where the only noise that was made as Vanessa walked forward bravely with her detached mask and lowered herself gingerly, perfectly balancing her weight on two inch heels that appeared threateningly delicate, and reached down to pluck two red feathered darts from the unconscious girl's neck.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Miranda-**She has her legs criss-crossed on the chair, her knees resting against the thin wooden arms of the chair, with her eyes staring vexed into the camera, "Way to choose them you guys. A blond homicidal chick with a self-destruct temper! What's next? A chick that can't tell the fine line between being obsessive and necrophilia?"

_STATIC_

**Iris- **"Where did she get a scythe?!?" Iris questions shocked her eyes wide and visibly gave off the sense of anxiety as she ran her thin hands up and down her arms.

_STATIC_

**Alex-**With his brown hiking boots perched comfortably on the top of the black make-up counter, ankles crossed, laid back Alex plays with the lid of his lighter before turning to the camera, "We all knew that chick would be lethal the moment she got here, my only question of this little experience is," He then unexpectedly smirks, "_**Where**_ did she hide it on her?"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Chris glances at his calm co-host, who was busy delicately plucking the darts from her neck and when she returned to her normal height he asked her, "How did you know that she'd have this humungo temper, Nessie?"

Her jaw tightened at the nickname, "Unlike you, I actually review the information that the contestants send in." She then fixed yet another loose strand of her chestnut colored hair by slipping it behind her ear before walking towards the carnies without a glance at Chris, "So you may all retire to the Snack Counter, where Chef will serve your dinner and you may unpack in your tents."

With groans and low mumbles, the carnies picked themselves off the stands and shuffled out of the Big Top with extra care to loop around their anesthetized fellow carnie in the fear that she had been playing a game of 'Possum' and would lunge for their throats with vengeance.

A simple toss and the sound of a lock clicking, Anastacia Arnholds ,who was currently down for the count was making her retreat in the back of the caged Truck of Freaks.

* * *

As they made their way back towards the snack counter, Jodie bit her lip and she started to think about a certain cowboy...that is until she had managed to walk into a very hard, rugged object and fell flat on her back. With a groan, she cradled her head with her hand before she glared up at who she had bumped into only to smile sheepishly to herself when she had looked up at the dark shape of a tree.

"Jodie are you alright?" A hand circled her upper arm and another one curled around her shoulder, helping her stand. The embarrassed blond cringed inwardly, praying that no one had seen her walk dead straight into a tree, and turned her head to see a concerned Iris.

"Yeah I'm fine." She admitted and smiled at the girl who returned it back.

"Fantasizing about Buffalo Bill?" Miranda questioned even though she appeared more interested in filing her nails.

"What?" Jodie asked her head titled a bit to the side almost like a small child. Isis smiled and giggled into her palm politely, "She meant Wyatt."

The blond turned her head shyly and allowed her golden curls to hide her red skin, "Yeah." Her teeth sunk gently into her bottom lip in thought, her heart raced just remembering his strong arms holding her, gently embracing her to his chest, and when his own baby blue eyes looked right into her own-The muscles in her cheek started to twitch with the light, air feeling of a smooth object being dragged along her cheek.

"Hey!" Jodie cried with frustration as she swatted a branch away, she glared at Todd who held the thin branch in his grasp. He just smirked at her as he fluttered the leaves in her face again, the light texture of the leaves fluttered against her cheek gently but Jodie was not amused as she scowled at him and swatted the branch away from her face. "Oh c'mon Cameron Diaz, it's too hard for me to resist." Todd chortled, with that he started to walk away with the same smirk plastered on his face, flapping the branch with a flick of his wrist as it flew in one direction before being snapped back over to another one.

She grit her teeth as her face flashed a much darker hue of red, her hands gripped in fists tightly at her side. Why did the redhead have to be such a jerk? _Really? _She thought and tightened her jaw, _How can anyone trust a-a...buttface? Or like one for that matter?_

A hand on her shoulder made the muscles so intensely packed together immediately made her muscles melt and relax; she turned her head to a smiling Isis. "Don't waste your time on him," She said and started to walk with her to the Snack Counter, "He's not worth the anger."

Her tight jaw released its iron grip and her lips turned into a smile, "Thanks."

Isis returned the smile, "No problem."

* * *

At the Snack Counter the victorious winners, The Snarling Sea Lions were currently investigating their new meal which Chef claimed to be hot dogs and French fries. Unfortunately for them, just because his name was Chef that didn't mean he was a good one.

Valentina froze as dark half moon rings circulated underneath her eyes, the same eyes that watched in nauseating horror as four black legs protruded from the "hot dog" before scampering off the plate. However, Ben was glaring at his meal as he crouched low but leaned forward. His fingers gripped the top of the table; he lowered himself to face his new enemy face to-err-meat side?

One cowboy certainly wasn't wasting his time inhaling his food as he scooped a large mound onto his spoon, the contents of the utensil slightly spilling over the edge, and plunged it into his mouth before he repeated the process all with his somewhat dry lips turned into a smile. Conway, who was sitting next to him, arched an eyebrow at him.

Wyatt just smiled and his blue eyes immediately darted to his untouched tray that had been supplied with a large amount of Chef's cooking. "Are you going to eat that?" Wyatt asked before the overfilled spoon disappeared into his mouth and reappeared clean. Without a second thought, Conway shoved the tray to the cowboy whose smile widened in delight.

The detective kept his eye on Wyatt as he rubbed his chin, theories hatched in his head about how the cowboy was not affected by Chef's lethal non-edible provision.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Ben- **The blackish-blue bruise that encircled his right eye was a bit faded (obviously healing), glaring at the camera he leans forward, "I have a bone to pick with the meat and it's," He stopped and leaned closer to the camera, "Going," He leaned in closer and his eyes narrowed, "DOWN!"

_STATIC_

**Conway- **He continued to rub his chin while his arm was crossed against his chest, his arm tucked in between his other arm and his rib cage, "How is he NOT throwing up? Could Wyatt be part of Chef's scheme to kill us all by lacing his "food" with cyanide?" He paused for a moment before summarizing, "Nah then why would he be eating our food? To kill himself?" He chuckled before stopping and his eyes popped open wide, "He's depressed and is resorting to SUICIDE!"He suddenly fell from the chair, taking the chair with him as a loud bang was heard and the desk with small jars of makeup shook a bit. "WHY DIDN'T I SEE THE SIGNS?!" **(A/N: Poor Conway, I just couldn't resist doing this to him.)**

_STATIC_

**Wyatt-** He smiled at the camera with a hand on his stomach that was shielded by his white wife beater, "My momma always said I had a strong stomach."

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_END TENT CAM~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

* * *

Valentina, who had by now recovered from the shock of her food fleeing the table, had spotted the members of the Aggressive Camels as they emerged from the darkness that surrounded the area. Her fuchsia covered lips curled into a smirk when she discovered that the second Queen Bee was missing.

"Did the dogcatchers finally catch the Bitch and return her to the pound?" She questioned, as she crossed her arms a bit and leaned forward with her haughty eyes trailed after each member as they passed her.

"They came and fetched the Arnholds girl," Dawn explained as she finally surfaced from the forest with her own smirk at Valentina's disappointment, "Speaking of pounds though, did you gain some? Those jean shorts look like their cutting off circulation to your legs."

That comment caused heads to turn for yet another confrontation of the two Queens of Total Drama Circus. Jodie's mouth opened in a gasp, Isis's fingertips flew to her mouth in shock, Wyatt tipped his hat down a bit lower, and Ben...well Ben just watched with a large grin on his face as his eyes danced in excitement and observed their interactions with hunger.

Valentina wiped both sides of her mouth with a dull blue napkin, though her meal had escaped, with a chuckle and turned towards Dawn. Her molten eyes slowly worked their way down the others body and twinkled when her eyes landed on the gold chains hanging from her neck, "Actually I lost weight dear and the shorts are supposed to be tight just for show," Her long legs ascent from underneath the table and were spun around onto the other side, "And speaking of which, who were you trying to impress with that 'bling-bling' darling? You get them from your babies' daddy down in the ghetto?"

Some of the boys (mostly Ben, Mark, and Todd) let out 'Ooohhh burn baby!' while Hailey bit her lip nervously, Misty finally looked over with a bored expression, Miranda arched a brow, and Felix looked up from dealing his cards with a somewhat annoyed expression on his face.

Dawn felt the cool air burn her now crimson ears, her hand lifted up towards to briefly touch the necklaces with her fingertips before she smirked. "Of course he did, tell your dad I said thank-you."

Jaime's eyes darted nervously between the two girls as they retaliated with words of venom, neither one wanting to be the first to show any anger. He quickly learned that in the world of human females, that when faced with an enemy, both will exchange what looked like a good conversation to any ignorant male but hidden underneath were lethal comments that could easily set the other off. It was a game**-no-** it was a **battle **between the two, using malicious words as their weapons and the sharpness of their tongues as their shields. The victor would bask in their conquest to make the defeated lose her temper and would fling themselves into a totally new kind of battle- a cat fight.

Wisely, the introverted teen made his way slowly to the Snack Counter where he prayed he would reach a certain Chef in time to keep blood from spilling on the ground.

Valentina's jaw visibly tightened as she stood up from the bench to face Dawn. Dawn showed a smile that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame, her hands grasped her hips as her elbows bent out, and she balanced her weight on one leg while the other was kicked out. The other stood was if she was going to battle, her legs spread out evenly, her arms were spread out a couple inches from her sides, the muscles in her arms locked into place, her bronze eyes narrowed dangerously at the other girl.

Both girls at the same time then started to walk the short distance to each-other, both flat hands raised in the air.

**SLAP! **The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the woods. Todd nervously swallowed the saliva that was pooling in his mouth, Veronica's hands contained the shocked gasp that nearly escaped her mouth, while Ben's smirk melted off his face and was replaced with an appalled expression.

Valentina cringed, her head dipped to the side as she kept one apprehensive eye on the expression of her target while the other eye was scrunched closed in fear. Dawn's face was drained of color as her full crimson lips moved, much like a fish gasping for water, though no sound was ever heard. Simultaneously, they slid their hands off the face of their unintended target albeit their body locked into place with fear. A pair of onyx eyes darted to Valentina and slowly turned his head to her in an intimidating, all the while he kept his eyes focused on her own and never wavered as the girl started to shake in fear.

His eyes then flickered to Dawn's, ignoring the small squeal she gave, he directed his head towards her and kept his eyes locked with hers. A small vein in his neck bulged in warning to the other carnies.

With a growl, Chef grabbed both wrists of the girls and started to drag them to the Snack Counter, the two pairs of eyes widened dramatically. Valentina let her mouth drop open in a gasp and Dawn stumbled after Chef, desperately trying to catch up with his fast pace in her small thin high heels.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Miranda- **Her legs hung over the arm of the chair as she laid back comfortably against the other arm with a smirk directed towards the camera, "You know I'm not worried about this at all. Me? Worried?" She places a hand on her chest with the other one raised in the air up to her eye-level with her fingers, minus her index finger, curled into her palm but then that same hand waves the index finger in front of the camera, "Oh no. If Chef kills them, I see it as a win-win situation. If Chef kills them it means less competition, less drama, and the less chance they have at killing my brain cells. Plus," She shrugs with the smirk still plastered to her face, her hands fall as they cross each other against her stomach, "I won't have to do it later on, so Chef's saving me some time."

_STATIC_

**Veronica- **She smiles gingerly at the camera, "I think there's something behind this little incident, suppose Chef gives them a punishment and through working together they become best friends! I mean why else would that have happened?" She then thought about the situation for a minute before she spoke again, "I guess that won't work if they're both dead."

_STATIC_

**Ben-** Ben just sits there with his arms stuck closely to his side meanwhile his eye twitched slightly, his straight form suddenly collapsed as his head collided with the make-up desk once again muttering out small 'why's as he picked up his head an inch before letting it fall back onto the desk.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_END TENT CAM~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chef ignored the stares of the other carnies and then stopped at an empty table; he placed his two beefy hands on one shoulder of the two girls and forced them to sit on the benches that were connected to the table, applying pressure when they were taking too long to get their legs underneath the table.

He then suddenly walked into the Snack Counter, temporarily dissolving from view. Valentina's jaw tightened as she turned to glare hatefully at the Diva while the other returned the expression. "This is all your fault." Dawn hissed as she crossed her arms, hunched over slightly as if to hide her mouth from Chef if he was spying on them. "My fault? You caused this! If you hadn't made fun of my thighs, which I understand you're jealous about but-"

Dawn's eyes popped in shock, "**JEALOUS**? Of those meat packages you call thighs?!"

Soon both girls started to argue in whispers, their voices and words tangled in each-other as it was hard for the other carnies to make out what words were being traded. A sharp yet dull thud cut into the girls' argument that caused them both to squeal. The glint of the knife, which stood straight up from the table with it handle up in the air, winked at both girls menacingly. A dark skinned hand slowly descended behind them, Valentina and Dawn twisted to the side as they kept their eyes on the arm that came between them and mammoth fingers wrapped around the handle of the knife one by one.

The carnies expected for the Goliath Chef to look down on the two girls that snaked their arms around each-other shaking terribly, searching for some sort of comfort to ease their drumming hearts while the man took their lives with the butcher knife in his hands, their shaking stilled as a clean cut across the neck caused their gorgeous heads to tumble onto the ground, Headless Horseman style.

Dawn expected for the poor excuse of a cook to curl his bulky arm around her neck before sliding the blade against her neck, she would lean over onto the table as her lungs burned from lack of oxygen and the scent of blood filled the air. She would reach a hand out to the crowd, silently pleading with someone to help her as her world became dark and she choked on crimson liquid, ironically her favorite color, that started to slide down her throat.

Valentina expected the man to raise the knife high in the air and with his lips upturned in a psychotic smile before swinging the knife down into her back, yank it back out before he swung at her again and again and again until her screams of protests were silenced as she leaned against the table for support, her eyes glazed over as she went limp just like the dolls she use to play with. **(A/N: I've been watching way too many horror movies, also tell me if I've been switching between past and present tense, I tend to do that a lot.)**

What they didn't expect was for Chef to yank the knife from its hold in the table and to place two rather large bowls of his latest creations before them, the content of the bowls threatened to spill over the edge. His hand shot out and grabbed Valentina's wrist and forced a spoon into her grasp while he did the same thing to Dawn.

The two girls looked at each-other puzzled and glanced back at Chef with curiosity, anxiety, and fear. Chef crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at them, "I thought since you all love my cookin' so much that you would get seconds, thirds, fourths, fifths, and sixths of it."

Wyatt snapped his fingers and held his bowl, he looked down sadly. "I wanted seconds." He mumbled sadly to himself as he leaned into the table, his elbows plotted on the table with his hands supporting his head.

Before the girls could even let their spoons touch the "food", the familiar sound of small clicks against the dirt ground could be heard and everyone turned their attention away from the show that came with dinner and focused on Vanessa. She stood there silently, her dark eyes glancing unemotionally at Valentina and Dawn, before she titled her head towards the rest of the carnies.

"I have come to inform you that furniture has just been moved into your tents and the repairs to any tears, rips, or holes have been sewed in. You may move your luggage in as soon as you are finished with your meal." She enlightened the curious teens, her arms creating a V as she held her clipboard sideways, fingers curled underneath the bottom with it laying against her upper thighs.

Almost immediately everyone scrambled from their seats, their eager hands nabbed their bags and suitcases as they ran, and all raced to the tents past Vanessa, whom wisely took a wide side step to the side to avoid yet another hit and run with teenagers.

To avoid attracting attention with the chance to flee, the bones Dawn's knees slowly started to elevate and she cautiously lifted one high heeled shoe in the air when a large hand pushed her back down on her bottom, "You're not goin' anywhere maggot until that bowl is licked clean." He commanded and then turned to the stoic Vanessa, they simply stared at each-other before he held up yet another bowl hoarded with the multicolor material.

Her thin eyebrow twitched upward before holding up a hand, "No thank-you."

* * *

**THE SNARLING SEA LIONS (GIRLS' TENT)**

Aimee stuck her arm underneath the mismatched, patched up tarp before lifting it up above her head and allowing herself to walk in. Her azure eyes leisurely observed the tent, taking in her new home for the next eight weeks.

Red cloth parallel hung from the wooden poles that had been carefully bandaged, wide enough for a person to sleep comfortably on. Small black tassels fell from the sides of the hammocks while small red silk pillows that peeked out from the side of the hammock showed off a small glint, tempting anyone to slowly drag their fingers across the soft material. The hammock's twin hung still below it. Another two hung off to the side while a lone hammock faced a different direction at the end of the others, identical to its sisters.

A small circular, tan rug lay peacefully in the middle of the tent. Its small tassels were each separated and laid out equally, almost too perfectly. To the side where at least some space between the hammocks and the entry way of the tent, two light brown bureau's fit snugly between the wall and the hammocks with a large mirror reflected the image of Aimee from two different positions. A large lantern hung from the center, its light cast shadows upon the hammocks and bureau's.

"Wow." She finally smiled when she stepped into the tent; she noticed that the tent was a lot bigger than what she remembered. Aimee thought surely that the lantern would be low enough to hit anyone passing in the head but surprisingly it suspended about two feet above the top hammock.

"Oh wow!" Louise squealed as she entered, a little skip in her walk as she stood off to the side and allowed Veronica and Misty to follow behind her.

"This is almost just like as if we were gypsies!" Veronica giggled as she jumped a bit and turned her head to a bored Misty, "Don't you think so?" Blasé blue eyes whipped to Veronica's excited face without turning her head, "Oh yes, I feel like Esmeralda in the Court of Miracles right now." Her sarcastic voice caused Veronica's smile to drop into a frown, her own eyes trailed after Misty as she left Veronica by the exit.

Aimee curled her finger around the edge of one hammock before turning her head to the small group, "So who wants what bunk?" Her eyes hopefully turned to Louise but that flame of faith soon extinguished as Veronica immediately snaked her fingers around the human rainbow's arm.] "I call dibs on Louise!" Veronica cried but then realized what words came out of her mouth, she looked at the flustered girl who shyly smiled and nodded.

Misty knowingly turned her eyes to the raved haired girl with her dull sapphire orbs, "Bottom's mine." She then threw her blue duffel bag onto the ground beneath the contrasting hammock before she stalked out of the tent.

Aimee let out a breath she realized that her lungs had taken hostage; she had to admit that the gymnast was a bit intimidating but she felt a bit uncomfortable around her for the lifeless looks she gave. With that thought, she couldn't remember seeing Misty smile once since they had gotten there and the looks she gave were often out of complete boredom, annoyance, or comatose. She allowed her fingers run across the top of the hammock, the simple texture underneath her fingertips in complete thought.

Louise gingerly lowered her weight into the bottom hammock and cautiously listened to the creaks and moans it produced. When she was positive that it was secured and wouldn't collapse on top of her, she reached an arm into her knapsack and gripped a large object before she dragged a grand cobalt blue covered sketchbook onto her lap. With a flick of her wrist, the pencil that had been stuck in the rings had appeared in her hand followed by the cover flipped over the top.

Immediately the pencil traced lines over the parchment only pausing for large copper orbs to quickly study a picture that had been clipped to the upper right corner before the pencil came back to life. "Wow." She heard multiple voices whisper in awe, her eyes widened before she ducked her head to the side and turned it to discover both Aimee and Veronica staring at her drawing in amazement. The stares of marvel ignited a fire underneath Louise's face, causing the skin to become rosy pink in appearance.

"Louise!" Veronica squealed as she gave the blushing girl a small gentle slap in the shoulder, not noticing the girl's shy wince and uncertainty "You didn't tell us that you could-you could-"

"Create a masterpiece!" Aimee giggled and pushed her raven locks out of her view of Louise's work.

"And who is this handsome guy?" Bright green eyes sparkled with a mischievously curious twinkle as Louise's blush darkened.

"Your beau?" Aimee gripped Louise's shoulders gently before sliding her face next to Louise's with a curious smile.

The bronze haired girl swallowed nervously before replying, "No, no he's not."

She felt her heart sank when Aimee and Veronica exchanged disappointed replies. "Well what about you Veronica? Have any flames at home?" Aimee questioned as she swung from underneath the other hammock, one hand on the pole that kept the whole thing up as she swung around to face the girls (Louise was watching and listening nervously).

Veronica smiled gently and shook her head, "No, no boyfriend...at least not yet." She added before biting her lip gently. She looked at Aimee before she glanced at the entryway where Misty made her entrance, bored eyes and stiff mouth line and all. "How about you Misty?"

The blond didn't bother to glance back as she put a small plastic bag (that held toothpaste, a toothbrush, brush, and multiple face cleaning bottles), "What?"

Veronica gripped the vertical metal bar, her fingers curled around the bar as she looked at Misty, "Do you have a boyfriend?" She winced slightly when Misty abruptly stopped her actions. Veronica relaxed a bit when the girl released a sigh before she continued what she was doing before she was questioned, "Don't have time for a guy to suck my face with hopes of getting in my pants."

Louise was about to reply when Misty continued, "I have been training ever since I could walk for gymnastics at the Olympics, a boyfriend would only distract me."

"But wouldn't you feel lonely?" Aimee piped up.

"Why would I feel lonely?" Misty inquest as she whipped around, her golden ponytail created a halo as she did so, with a blaze in her eyes that obviously meant that she was starting to become aggravated. Only Louise didn't take heed to the girl's growing temper, "Well because there's no one for you to hug, hold hands with, and-" She was immediately cut off by the blonde's glare. Soon Misty lifted her foot, moved it forward a bit and slammed it back down onto the Earth and repeated the gesture again, stomping to the middle of the room and quickly blew out the flame that was held hostage by the lamp that swung innocently in the middle of the room.

"If anyone turns that lamp back on, you're gonna wish you didn't." Her threat made the other three girls quake a bit. They paused when they heard creaks and the sounds of fabric moving before she let out a 'G'night.' leaving the three girls in complete darkness and on their own to get dressed in their nightwear and to climb into bed which left Aimee in a death or life sentence. But when Aimee thought about climbing the hammock in the dark, she felt that her left out tent-mate would be more deserving to bunk with Misty and left to make the opposite bunk hers.

_You're welcome Valentina._

* * *

**THE SNARLING SEA LIONS (BOYS' TENT)**

Wyatt entered first and quickly let his robin egg shell eyes observe his new home before he held up the flap and allowed the boys to duck cowboy tilted his cowboy hat back to allow his view and he let out a loud whistle, "Why look at this fellas, we get hammocks." He smiled as he ran his calloused hands over the crimson hammock, a sigh of relief escaped from his lips when he realized that the hammocks were not a figment of his imagination.

Back at Texas, when he was finished with his daily chores, he would lounge in a hammock, with his arms tucked comfortably underneath his head, his hat tipped over his eyes, and his legs crossed at the ankles. He remembered the sound of crickets at night, chirping an alleviating lullaby.

He then remembered where he was and stood aside for the other boys to enter their new home, Ben raced in and threw his stuff onto a hammock. "I call top!"

James entered next and stood off to the side with a look of disgust imprinted on his face, "Oh well this is terribly repulsive." He frowned at the dirt ground with a look of extreme disapproval but turned his head to Luke, whom had stood by his side, in amusement when he responded, "I know right? These colors," He motioned to the red and white patched tent, "So doesn't match with purple or blue."

Conway entered with a same look that James gave, "Hammocks? Couldn't we get cots or bunk beds?" He gave one a swing with dislike but turned his attention to the cowboy on the bottom hammock, who had already made himself comfortable with his hat tipped over his eyes and arms behind his head, "Nothing beats a good hammock there bud," He released a content sigh as he snuggled deeper into the hammock, "Just like Texas."

James scoffed and crossed his arms, "Oh yes, with the hillbillies and their-AH!" He left off when Wyatt materialized in front of him, his usually friendly demeanor suddenly transformed threateningly like a bear, "Don't you dare even think about insultin' good ole Texas."

Alarmed by his friend's unexpected behavior, Conway pulled on one of the cowboy's stalwart arms with the desperate attempt to distract him, "How about girlfriends Wyatt? Bet you have tons of girls just chasing you; probably have your own fan club." He smirked as he released his arm and crossed his own arms across his chest.

The cowboy looked down at him with a blush that spread out against his tan face as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "Um actually you fellas, I've never had a girlfriend before."

Ben, who had been trying to balance his weight in one of the top hammocks, heard Wyatt's confession and his eyes widened dramatically and found himself on the dirt floor when the hammock twisted and knocked him over. He immediately appeared next to the cowboy and gave him a doubtful look, "No way dude, you must have had a girlfriend! You're lying!" He pointed a finger at Wyatt, causing the cowboy to lean back away from Ben. The prankster narrowed his eyes at the cowboy; _He's being so modest here! _He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, cowboys and their modesty. He saw the old west TV shows, they get all the girls! John Wayne and Clint Eastwood were good examples but mostly John Wayne got the girls at the end.

Luke seemingly popped out of nowhere next to Wyatt, "Yeah I mean what gives? You're hot!" Wyatt paused and stared at Luke, the blush intensifying and gently pushed the two away from him since his personal bubble was being attacked from two sides. He unknowingly bit the inside of his cheek and his fingers pinched the brim of his hat with hesitance. Normally, the other folks would laugh at him for being such a "gentleman" while he had unintentionally gained a fan-club, he couldn't go anywhere without the sound of high pitched feminine giggles would reach his ears. It wasn't like he acted this way because it was who he was; it was who he was raised to be.

"I just never found the right lady," He said and he readjusted his hat, "The others were kinda like wolves huntin' a jackrabbit, I have some restriction orders against some but the girls in Texas..." He let out a sigh, "I just want someone different." It was true; he wanted someone different from the Southern Debutant that would always be polite and feminine and someone different from the rough and tough tomboys of the west.

"You know man there are plenty of chicks here." Ben took a step towards the shy cowboy, "You could always go for one of them." His talk about the girls made Wyatt's stomach churn and he swallowed nervously.

Felix, who had slithered in silently and already began unpacking, saw the unintentional stress that the boy was giving the cowboy and decided to take a step forward with a sigh, "How about you Ben?" He asked nonchalantly while he kept his eyes on his bag, only to stop every once in a while to reposition the wide dark frames that balanced on his nose.

With the thought of drilling Wyatt suddenly wiped clean from his mind, Ben smirked as his chest swelled proudly. "Tons, I had to tell them though that I needed some space but," He paused and sighed, though the smirk was still imprinted on his face, he attempted to sit in a low hammock but it had twisted when he touched it and caused him to fall bum first on the ground. He looked up with the look of uncertainty on his face before the smirk returned and he shrugged, "When you got it, they want it and it's oh so hard to resist the ladies."

Felix thanked the Higher Beings that he hadn't faced Ben otherwise he wouldn't have the chance to roll his eyes at the presumptuous bragging of the mild prankster. While he knew that he was trying to appear a cool person to the rest of the male group of the Snarling Sea Lions, Felix knew that this was an obvious ploy to gain some distinct superiority over the males. He could understand Wyatt's hesitance to seek a girl among the competition, not because he didn't want to be distracted (The Higher Beings informed him that Wyatt was here to make friends and to have fun) but because he didn't want to ruin any friendships he would make among them and if something went wrong, the gregarious cowboy would lose a good friend and friendship was something Felix could tell Wyatt cherished.

His thoughts were interrupted when a bronze tanned arm hung lightly around his neck and pulled him closer into something hard and warm; he turned his tediously auburn eyes to search the face of Ben, who had a smirk that resembled the psychotic cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"How about you, _Felix_?" He drawled his name for no purpose, his easy eyes set on the psychic. When the boy made no attempt to answer, the sparkle in Ben's eyes started to shine, "What?" He questioned in fictitious shock, "You too? The Higher Beings didn't tell you anything?"

With a set jaw, Felix turned his head slightly towards Ben, "The Higher Beings care about quality not quantity." The arm around Felix's neck stiffened before it slid off and Ben turned to his other team-mates. James sighed, "It's fascinating how money could get you anything you wanted," He paused just to see if he held Ben's attention and when he did he continued, "Including girls."

His uninterested profile was slightly thrown off when the blond materialized by his side, "Like Meghan Fox?" The moment the name spilled from Ben's lips, James's eyebrows furred in disgust. _Of course_ James mentally rolled his eyes _Go for the one female that does anything alluring for five minutes of attention._

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Wyatt- **He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, "Now that was embarrassing," a faint blush breaks over his face, "I just hope that Ben doesn't go and make himself look like a fool."

_STATIC_

**Ben- **"I think I have my work cut out for me," He leans forward on the make-up table with an arm bent while his other hand was planted firmly on the thin wood arm of the chair, "I mean Wyatt has no love life whatsoever and Conway is crazy lovesick over Vanessa." He lets out a tired sigh before he rubs his eyes with a hand and sits back and his lips curled into a smirk while both hands held the back of his head comfortably, "It looks like they need some help."

_STATIC_

**James-** "Really? Meaghan Fox?" The rich boy questioned the camera with disbelief, "Anyone could do better than her."

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_END TENT CAM~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Conway grinned, "I don't see why you'd want her," he then chuckled, "You don't know where _that _may have been." He absentmindedly smoothed the wrinkles on his silk pillow in thought of the detached yet bewitching woman who plagued his thoughts since he had first stepped onto the TDC grounds. He let out a grunt when a sharp slap on the back awoke him from his daydreams, "Dude, I totally forgot about your little moment with Nessie."

From the corner of his eye, Conway could see Wyatt shake his head. He let his knuckles rest against his shirt as a dreamy smile took control of his lips, "Yeah" but it then dropped into a worried frown and he turned to Ben, "Do you think it was too soon?" He felt the smile return when the blond shook his head quickly, "Not at all but there are some things you could _up _a bit."

Felix, Wyatt, and Luke exchanged equal looks of concern and annoyance that went unnoticed by James (who wouldn't have truly cared anyway), Ben and Conway. Felix groaned mentally and started to rub the back of his neck uncertainly as he could already feel the aches he'd get just from listening to the ridiculous advice that the mischievous blond was giving to the detective.

_This is going to be a long night._

_

* * *

_**AGGRESSIVE CAMELS (GIRLS' TENT)**

Miranda didn't take as much time as the others to examine their living quarters before she dumped her things to the side of one set of hammocks and disappeared with a flick of the tent flap. Hailey nervously bit her lip as she started to unpack, her emerald eyes quickly glanced at the property of Miranda before she hastily looked away just in case if the girl would reappear and see her staring before she would have to deal with the tough girl.

She let out a quiet sigh; the exhale that took some pressure off of her chest relieved her a bit. She knew that the ochre haired girl named Isis seemed friendly enough but she could feel that she was holding back and like Hailey, wasn't open about her feelings. The caramel curly haired girl, Janice or was it Jodie? She finally decided that Jodie seemed to fit her and felt the obvious attraction that she felt towards the cowboy of the opposite team. Hailey had seen enough of couples at her own school to realize the dreamy, amorous ogle that Jodie sent to him was one that mirrored the many stares that one individual sent to another, usually one of the opposite gender and sometimes it wasn't.

She felt the cool air sting her face when the recent memory of Mark's claim surfaced to her mind, the butterflies in her stomach made her felt slightly uneasy. Both boys (Todd and Mark) were both indubitably handsome, the way they used their words and their confidence in the art of flirting made her very nervous. Though Todd had clearly mastered some high level in flirting, Mark seemed more like a good friend though the curl of his lips, the way his eyes zoned on her, and his voice made her blush. She was slightly annoyed at his own blind view of his own bantering skills.

Her thoughts of the two boys were rudely interrupted when a pile of clothes landed on her hammock which caused her to jump slightly. Her eyes whipped at the tent flap to spot Miranda gazing at her with an arched brow, "Something wrong?"

Almost too quickly, she shook her head and took a step to the side. The girl clicked her tongue before she turned towards her other teammates with an akimbo form, "Alright listen up, now I'm a very private person and I don't appreciate my stuff being taken or touched without my knowing or permission. If I find out you have something of mine," Her lips curled into a sadistic smirk, "Let's just say that you might need to visit Nurse Chef." The curl of her lips broadened when the image of the short skirt nurse outfit with the masculine Chef together caused the girls (with the exception of herself of course) to shudder in disgust at the mentally disturbing vision.

Isis returned to unpacking her bag when she felt pressure applied to her arm, constructing her blood flow and when she did whip her eyes down to the source she only saw two dark orbs staring back at her.

"Can I have top?" Jodie smiled up at Isis excitedly, her body jumped up in down to show her enthusiasm. She was excited, she had made a real friend here and it wasn't the jerk head Todd, the meaner Miranda, or even the adorable Hailey.

Isis's eyelids fluttered wide in surprise and paused, shifting uncomfortably as she finally let out a mumbled, "S-sure."

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_TENT CAM~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Jodie- **"Isis and me are going to the best of friends!" The excited curly golden haired girl cried happily, "We're going to do everything together! We can stay up, tell each-other secrets, do each-others hair-

_STATIC_

**Isis-** Dark crescents clearly showed Isis's attitude towards it all, "What was I going to do? Tell her no?" She sighed tiredly, "This is going to be a long eight weeks."

_STATIC_

**Jodie-** "Talk about boys, paint each-others nails." The smiling girl let out a breath of air, "This is going to be so much fun!" Her hands gripped her knees underneath the make-up table which caused her arms to look like a V.

_STATIC_

**Isis- **All she did was stare at the camera pleadingly before she groaned and let her head fall into her awaiting hands.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_END TENT CAM~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miranda rolled her eyes as the Goldilocks hair styled girl squealed happily and started to jump up and down. With the feeling that a headache was soon about to start, her eyes searched for something to stop the continuing and vexatious high pitched noise. _Whose pair of lungs did she inherit? The family dog? _She snorted to herself and finally grasped a pair of short socks folded up so that it was more like a small ball of cotton. With no emotion, Miranda walked over and quickly tucked the socks into the girls mouth.

"Less is more _darling_, remember that." She commented her ego swelled when she saw the girls' brown eyes pop open wide and the glint of fear in those dark orbs. With a sickeningly sweet smile, Miranda patted her cheek and moved back to the hammocks. She smirked when she heard the girl spit out the socks. She turned around with a raised brow at the girl but Jodie smiled sheepishly and held out the socks to her. Her smile fell when the girl didn't take back her socks and without knowing what else to do, Jodie rubbed it against her jean shorts before presenting them to Miranda whom gladly took them back.

* * *

**THE AGGRESSIVE CAMELS (BOYS' TENT)**

Todd hummed to himself as he gently swayed in his hammock. Alright, he wasn't sure if the hammock could swing gently before it would fall and crush the occupant of the other hammock below him but might as well try. He snuggled back into the crimson material with his arms folded neatly behind his head. He let his eyelids drop and he took in a deep breath before releasing it, taking in the quiet and peaceful atmosphere of the tent for the moment while the rest of the boys had gone to relieve themselves.

He let himself replay the memories that his brain had received through the days' events. It was chaotic, he allowed a chuckle to ripple through his chest and release from his throat, just like the host but now that he had the new organized and safety wise Vanessa Grimsby, Todd did not feel as nervous as he thought he would be. Vanessa was certainly different from her co-worker, he organized her in the same category he put the Type A's in with past victim of Chris's torture, Courtney. Todd couldn't but help at the relationship that Chris had with her (Vanessa that is.), he was most definitely whipped but he could get his own way sometimes. If she had only noticed, Vanessa would realize that she could easily get Chris wrapped around her little pink as easily as Alex could set a fire.

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed that he was no longer alone, he felt the presence of something coming closer to him and without opening his eyes his hand shot out from behind his head and grasped something warm yet skinny. Cracking open one eye lazily, he looked into the frightened face of Pablo. Todd looked down at his hand, then at Pablo, before turning his gaze to the thing that Pablo was reaching for. Which was his single shark tooth necklace that he had been given a gift from his grandparents whom went on their thirtieth honeymoon and this time it was to Athens, Greece. His other eyelid opened seriously as he frowned at the boy who had started to twitch anxiously, now Todd was a mischievous person but the line ended at stealing, drugs, drinking, and smoking. It was one of those things he didn't put up with.

"Now didn't your mother ever teach you about personal space?" Todd demanded from the boy and then tossed his wrist away and sat up, "If you ever think about stealing my stuff- anybodys for that matter- and I will see to it that your time at the island is done. Capiche?"

Pablo nodded so fast Todd thought that his head would fall off. He reached out and gently poked the boy in the forehead, "Otherwise man, no harm no foul." He forced a smile to help calm the guy down, "So Pablo where are you from?" He settled back down into his hammock only to feel it tip slightly and Pablo leer over him.

His dark eyes narrowed at the redhead, "You think you've outsmarted me? Uh-uh, I don't think so. You're trying to get me in a state of safety and comfortableness, just waiting for me to slip up and when I do, you'll put me in the can! Well I can tell you right now," He tapped his temple and licked his cracked lips, "I'm much smarter than that, so you will know NOTHING!"

Todd's eyes widened as he leaned away from the guy, he just warned the guy not to steal and then just asked a question to get to know him and already Todd had learned much more than Pablo intended to release. Since he was a people person, Todd knew what people could be like and what they would be before they do it. In this case, the guy was paranoid and could have a problem keeping a hand to himself when it came to anything that was left unprotected. He obviously also prided himself on the smarts he thought he had but Todd could only mentally shake his head. _What a sad little man._ Was the only thing Todd thought when Pablo started to give his little speech.

However when the sound of footsteps and laughter was heard, Pablo's sudden new confidence immediately disappeared as he let go of the hammock and sat on the one below Todd. With the flick of the tent flap, Mark and Alex entered with a timid Jamie behind them. "I swore Chris nearly had a heart attack when he saw Anastacia with the scythe." Mark chortled as he leaned against one of the beams of the hammocks that he was currently occupying.

" Well besides fear put aside I saw something different," Todd smirked as his chocolate eyes turned to the pyromaniac who mindlessly played with his lighter.

Alex narrowed his eyes at Todd but said nothing, he did look at Todd when Mark and Jamie turned towards the redhead in interest of what Todd observed during the riotous scene. The flirtatious prankster merely shrugged, "I thought I saw our _fabulous _host wet himself." The word 'fabulous' was obviously used in sarcasm but that didn't stop Mark to burst out laughing while Jamie smiled, Alex continued to play with his lighter and Pablo shook his head.

"So besides Conway thinking he won Vanessa's heart, who here has a girl?" Mark asked nonchalantly as he cautiously sat himself down in his hammock before letting out a surprised 'whoa' when it swung a little.

Todd sat himself up in his hammock, "Well I don't have a girl at home exactly but I did manage to get four phone numbers when I was at the airport."

Jamie could not hide himself when Mark's eyes settled on his nervous form, "How about you? A girl waiting at home?"And the timid boy let out a stuttered 'No' and quickly began to put folded clothes away in the bureau beside his hammock.

"What your not gay are you?" Alex asked harshly which caused Jamie to flinch and bit his lip. _Great_ he thought to himself _They hate guys who like other guys and their gonna tease me, mock me, and who knows what else? _The grip on his clothes tightened as his knuckles turned white which caught Todd's eye, he sat up and hopped down from his hammock.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that." The redhead stated and sent a glare in Mark's direction before putting a hand on the nervous teens shoulder. Jamie flinched but looked at Todd through the mirror and was much too nervous to turn around. "Hey I've got nothing against a guy who digs other guys." Todd turned around with eyes that dared anyone else to go against his belief. Mark shifted uncomfortably, "Doesn't it bother you?" He started to become tense underneath Todd's stare, "No it doesn't and why should it? Does it bother you _Mark_?"

Said boy but his hands up in defense and Todd backed down and smiled at Jamie though his back was turned, "Hey at least we're not stuck with James, just imagine that kid trying to sleep throughout the night with bugs and dirt around." A plan sparked in his mind and it showed through the mischievous glint in his eyes, "Hey guys, feel like doing something fun?"

Alex immediately recognized the look in the redhead's eyes, "Oh yeah I'm up to it." He smirked though it did not match the trickster's Cheshire smirk, it certainly one that was categorized as wicked. Mark nodded his head and stood up next to Todd with Alex right by his side. Todd turned his head to gaze at Jamie, who had been silent and still packing his clothes while Pablo had been his usual quiet self.

"C'mon boys, don't ya wanna join?" Todd asked as he put both arms around Pablo and Jamie, "This could be some very valuable boy bonding time and besides," He then leaned closer to Pablo who glared at him with suspicion, "It'd be the perfect prank to pull on a certain detective and get away with it." He immediately knew he caught Pablo's interest when the teen smirked devilishly and started to rub his hands together and Jamie just nodded with a shy smile.

He knew that this was going to be a fun night, a **_very _**fun night.

* * *

The camera view zooms in on Chris, who looks pretty comfortable, sitting in a nice looking red chair with the shine of the flames from the fireplace next to him develops his face, dark shadows appear to highlight his cheekbones and his dark eyes. He is still in his ringleader costume and holds a small white mug in his hand as he watches the small TV in front of him showing everything the carnies have been doing.

He laughed and turned towards the camera with his onyx eye sparkled with pride, "What will become of the Snarling Sea Lion Boys? What plans does Todd have in store for them? Will Ben be able to help Wyatt win the heart of one lucky chick? Will we find out the mysterious man Louise drew and has a picture of?"

His smirk then became look it was forced while the sparkle of pride changed to a glint of anger and jealousy as his large rectangular eyebrows furred together, "And will Conway finally get it through his small, thick, delusional, annoying, skull that Nessie has no interest in a delusional-," the skin of his knuckles turn white, "batty-," he starts to say them through gritted teeth, "hormonal teenager?" The mug in his constructing grip crumbles to the harsh pressure and falls in Chris's lap as well as the drink that it had been holding.

His face immediately draws into a scowl as he looks down at his lap but forces a smile when he turned his attention back to the camera, "Who knows? What challenge is in store for our carnies? And what does a man have to do to get a clean pair of pants around here?! Find out next time on Total Drama CIRCUS!"

* * *

**Once again, I'm sorry that I'm late on the chapter and you guys can't believe how happy I am to finally have this done! I missed you guys like crazy and since my life has been chaotic, it was hard to write for you guys! **

**I decided that Pablo, Hailey, Louise, Jamie, Todd, and Misty needed some more insight and I hope I gave the character the room to talk all except for poor timid Jamie, I felt like he didn't get enough time in this episode and I'll make sure that he gets more next time. **

**And I'm sorry for Anastacia but I also had such a hard time choosing that I pulled names out of a hat again at least four times and Anastacia won...I mean lost in this case. She might show up later on. **

**And I'm mad at myself for trying to rush through this chapter and I don't feel that this is not as detailed as the last chapter :(  
**

**I hope you guys haven't forgotten me and I'm making sure that the next chapter will come out a lot faster.**

**Reviews=love and believe me, I needs lots and lots of it right now.**

**Alright I have nothing more to say besides that I'll see you guys soon because my other stories need some serious TLC right now.  
**

**iHasta La Vista!**


	11. Entrance of the Carnies Part Uno

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chef, Chris, or TDI but I do own Vanessa, Todd, and Wyatt but all other characters belong to their owners respectively.**

**1. Hola- Spanish  
**

**2. Ni Hao- Mandarin Chinese  
**

**3. Aloha- Hawaiian  
**

**4. Hello- English**

**5. Ciao- Italian **

**6. Bonjour- French **

**7. Hej- Danish**

**8. Hallo-German **

**9. Shalom/ Ma Kore- Hebrew**

**10. Hei- Norwegian **

**11. Vietnamese- Xian Chao **

**12. Turkish- Selam **

**13. Thai- Sawa dee-ka **

**14. Samoan- Malo  
**

**I want to thank everyone for your support, you guys make my days better and your praises make my confidence increase tenfold (might as well admit my ego too). **

**I'm terribly sorry that it took this long to get the next chapter out to you, I never meant for anything like this. Creative thoughts have been plaguing my mind but I've had to help my kids ( my non-biological children aka my students) since I am their adviser, get ready for graduation then I had at least twenty-seven graduation parties. When I asked them, they all smirked and said I was the "popular" teacher. I'll miss them all terribly, I've been with them ever since they were scrawny and tiny freshmen...*sniff* my un-biological babies are ALL GROWN UP! *starts to cry* **

**Okay I'm good *wipes away tears and attempts to get back into character* I'll miss those kids, here's to anyone that are: GRADUATES OF 2010! GOOD LUCK!  
**

**And I get candy from BrainyBrunette who also helped me with my list, so big thanks! **

**Thank-you for your reviews and I'm overjoyed that everyone liked the last chapter, I was afraid that no one would like it since there was no challenge in it.**

**And I apologize for the creator of Ben for making him blond, I am terribly sorry 'bout that. And to the creator of Mark, that will be fixed in this chapter don't worry!  
**

**This chapter will be the second challenge and I am running this exactly like a circus, you need to set up first of all and then finally the second step is a magnificent intro that will amaze the people. **

**I haven't got much to say but long review=love to me, especially descriptive ones :)**

**Enjoy**

**

* * *

**Chris smiled at the camera, "Last time on Total Drama Circus," His onyx eyes narrowed at a few strands of his hair that wilted out of perfect structure from his bangs. He coughed, his eyebrows titled downwards at an angle that showed his disapproval and caught a can that was whipped out from camera view with a hand, with the other holding the strands in place. He pushed down on the small pink button on top, Chris immediately disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke that was released from the small can, it strangely sparkled and soon it dissolved into the air.

He smiled once more and let out a satisfied sigh, "That's better." From behind his back, he whipped out a small mirror and inspected his image for a moment before he threw his mirror and the spray can to the side and placed both hands behind his back.

"As you were saying ?" Vanessa questioned, unimpressed as she raised an eyebrow at Chris.

"The Queen Bees' went at it like cats and dogs," he paused to chuckle, "Only for a certain Chef to be the unintended target of their cat-fight."

_Scene shows both girls and their expressions when they had accidentally slapped Chef instead of each-other_,

"And earned themselves a very cruel and unusual punishment that no person should go through,"

_Scene shows Chef putting large, filled bowls filled with his creations and pushing a spoon in both girls hand, staring at them expectantly. _

"Followed by the carnies getting settled into their tents with tensions rising already!"

_Scene shows Misty and her team-mates, Ben with his arm around a vexed Felix, Miranda shoving the socks into Jodie's mouth, and finally shows Todd with his hand wrapped around Pablo's wrist._

"What will happen next? What does the Aggressive Camels have planned? Will Pablo heed Todd's warning? Find out next on-"

"Total-Drama-CIRCUS!"

* * *

_THEME SONG START _

_It starts with two colors; yellow and red on half of the screen when they suddenly twirl together to create a human shape revealing Chris in his red Ringleader outfit. He smiles broadly and bows down for the camera while Vanessa walked on screen, the camera traced her shape from her legs up very slowly. _

_The camera then suddenly shoots up and zooms down on Todd and Ben stealing food from the concession stand. They snicker as they gather the food in their arms but a shadow looms over them from behind and it turns out to be Chef with his arms crossed against his chest. They stop scared and slowly turn around, their eyes wide. They open their mouth in a yell before scampering out of the concession stand with Chef right on their tails meanwhile Miranda started to laugh and point at them. She then turned out and continued to carve the face of Chris McClean into the tree she was leaning against._

_It zooms back out and focuses it on Conway who is walking low to the ground, a rather large magnifying glass in his hand as he follows a series of footprints when they suddenly stop at a tree. He stands with a confused expression on his face, one hand on his hip while the other scratched the top of his head. The camera lifts up to show Pablo in the tree, he quickly spots the camera and puts a finger to his lips before looking back down nervously at Conway._

_The camera then turns its attention to Wyatt who grins shyly at the camera and nods his head upwards, the camera tips upwards to see Jodie and Louise sitting in his palms, giggling. It zooms out to show Luke smiling at Wyatt as he fans himself off with a hand, staring dreamily at the oblivious cowboy from a picnic table. Next to him are Hailey and Jamie, with their noses in books. Hailey glances up and her green eyes widen as she spots the camera. The color pink emerges on her cheeks but as she stares at the camera she suddenly falls off the picnic table, taking a surprised Jamie with her._

_The camera then does a 360 degree angle turn when it spies Dawn and Valentina in bikini's that looked like they were shrunken and made for a doll sun tanning on another picnic table, sunglasses covered their eyes. Meanwhile Veronica who had seated herself on a tree stump, her legs crossed pretzel style while she rested her head in her palm just staring off into space peacefully. It then turns to Alex and Mark, who are both practicing fire related stunts. Mark notices an anxious looking Misty and stands next to her, offering her a hand and a nod- a sign for her to show her stuff but she gently bites her lip and shakes her head. _

_Anastacia is standing stiffly, her arms crossed against her chest as she glares at Alex for doing his dangerous fire tricks when he suddenly takes a quick sip of a canteen and snaps back the lid of his precious lighter, he inhales and blows as the flame on the lighter explodes past her. She stops stiff and covers herself with her arms. When it's past, she uncovers herself and puts her hands on her hips, sneering at Alex when she notices that her shoes on fire. With wide eyes, she screams and runs around as her arms flail everywhere just as Isis shows up with a bucket of water and splashes Anastacia with it as she turned her head and closed her eyes tightly. The teen stopped running, her hair now a messy pile in front of her and she parts her hair and glares at Isis who lets down her arms and smiles sheepishly at Anastacia._

_It then turns to night where Aimee and Felix are sitting together near a bonfire, James looks on and snorts. No sooner than he does, a squirrel flies right at his head. With panicked, wide eyes as he opens his mouth in a scream as he runs off of screen. Aimee tries to stifle her giggles as James runs off screen with a hand to her lips but then takes it away and smiles. She watches Felix deal his deck of cards and then holds up one with two fingers. He turns it around to see a couple holding each-other, the card dubbed 'The Lovers'. Aimee smiles shyly and turns her head away, a blush patched itself onto her cheeks as she kept her eyes on Felix and he leaned in, smiling dreamily at her. It suddenly ends with Chris comes in between the two and holds his hands up, the words 'Total Drama Circus' appears in black while outlined in red and gold._

_END OF THEME SONG_

_

* * *

_

Misty groaned her eyebrows furred at the unintelligible noise that plagued her much needed sleep. With a weary sigh, she lifted her head up to face her team-mates and frowned when she opened one eye. None of her other team-mates were to blame for the racket that awakened her; all were peacefully asleep in their hammocks, lost in their dreams and unaware of their surroundings.

_Lucky..._ Misty growled softly to herself, before she realized the monstrous clamor originated from the bunk above her. It didn't take her another minute to realize that the manicured hand that hovered from the top bunk above her was none other than Valentina. She grit her teeth in frustration especially when the snore took a high note before settling down did her eye twitch slightly.

***~*~*~*~*~*TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Misty- **"Her Majesty can complain all she wants," Misty paused to blow a lonesome strand of blonde hair from her eyes before she continued, "I am not going to miss the very few precious minutes of sleep I have left in this forsaken place because of her!"

***~*~*~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

Misty pulled her legs back, her knees near her chest as she propped her feet up, "Rise and shine, Sleeping Walrus!" She then lashed her legs out at the bump in the hammock above her with her feet aimed towards directly at its target. Misty turned her head slightly to the side when the sound of a surprised squeal managed to catch her attention, just in time to see a blur fall right past her line of vision and onto the dusty floor.

Her lips curled in an unexpected victorious smirk when the long line of whispered curses reached her ears before she turned over onto her side with a peaceful sigh, "Silence at last."

Unfortunately for the blonde, it didn't last long. She bolted upwards at the blood-curdling scream at a high-pitched female voice, "What now?" She growled.

The other girls in the tent sat up slowly, Veronica stretched her back with her arms in the air she let out a tired groan and allowed her arms to fall back onto her lap. Louise grumbled and let out a wide yawn while Aimee rubbed her eyes gently with the back of her fists.

Misty threw her legs over the side of the hammock and growled once more, "Whoever woke me up is going to get it."

* * *

Chris snickered in glee at the scream before he let out a sigh, his eyes closed as if he was listening to a beautiful piece of music, "Ah, nothing sounds more radically wicked than the sound of a screaming teen." He let out another tranquil sigh before he turned to his co-host with a harmonious smile, "Don't you agree Nessie?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow in alarm at the scream, "Which one of the young ladies is screaming?" She questioned worriedly, concern written all over her face.

"Don't you mean bros?" Chris smirked with his hands behind his back before he turned back towards the camera, "While it looks like someone already woken up the carnies, it's time for breakfast before the next challenge."

* * *

**SNARLING SEA LIONS BOYS CABIN**

Ben immediately bolted upwards in his bed, "Geronimo?"

Luke yawned before he put his hand to his chin in a true thinker's pose while his arm folded across his chest, "Well actually I thought it sounded like a mix between Ashley Tisdale and Miley Cyrus."

Felix rolled his dark eyes as he cleaned the lens of his glasses on the thin red sheet that he had previously used as a blanket, "More like a pitiable girlish nabob." He threw a small nod in the direction of James. The rich snob had thrown himself onto the drowsy cowboy, one arm clinging to the boys head while the other one gripped his shoulder with his legs curled underneath him.

The boy looked pathetic.

His eyes wide, mouth open to create a loud and obnoxious noise that sounded like a mix of whimpering and hyperventilating, skin white as milk, and his long yet puffy hair sagged down flat against his skull with the revolting scent of sweat.

Wyatt gently attempted to pry his arms off of him, "Take it easy there, buddy. It's just bugs, no need to have a heart attack." But the boy resisted, either he ignored the cowboy or didn't hear him over his fit. The cowboy sighed and sent a small glare to Ben, who was bent over laughing his heart out.

"B-B-B-B-" The rich snob stuttered as his eyes locked onto one dark beetle that crawled innocently along the rim of one of the hammocks, unaware of the psychological damage it had brought to a mere human boy. Wyatt sighed tiredly; bugs were no issue for him. He grew up in Texas and men in Texas did not fear bugs.

"C'mon, it's not that bad. See? It's not gonna bite ya." He tried to explain gently as he allowed a ladybug to crawl up his finger where he held it to eye level with James only for the cowboy to cringe when he let out another high pitched girlish scream and gripped the cowboy even tighter, his fingernails dug into the Wyatt's skin, as he started to shake.

This was going to take a while.

* * *

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

The face of none other than Chris McClean appeared in view, his eyes sparkled mischievously and his grin widened. "Welcome back to Total Drama Circus, our carnies were just awaken by a shrilling alarm clock." He chuckled. The host then turned to his left where the campers sat for their breakfast.

Jodie put a single finger to her lips as her eyes examined the meal what Chef had called, "hot cereal." She spotted the handle of the spoon that lay innocently against the rim of the bowl and she wrapped her fingers around it. Her eyes widened when the "hot cereal" had refused to let go of the spoon and she lifted the handle up only for the bowl to follow as it dangled in air. She jumped when it fell back to the table and with the thought of success in her mind; Jodie turned her cinnamon colored eyes down to her hand only for her eyes to widen even more when she found was the handle of the spoon with the rest of the spoon seemed to have been...chomped off.

While Wyatt only happily ate his meals, much to the disgust of his teammates, he paused with the spoon halfway towards his mouth and watched as one of his teammates walked to the site.

Valentina looked...ghastly. Her skin was bleached pale as the moon at night though definitely not as beautiful, dark crescents marked underneath her weary eyes; her hair was a whole different story. Wyatt worriedly watched her as she plunged into her seat next to him in her comatose like state.

He glanced down at his bowl before he turned to Valentina with a friendly smile. She blinked slowly before she curved her head towards the cowboy with little interest at the time. Wyatt held up his bowl to her in a genial manner in a friendly peace offering only for his face to quickly change into concern when Valentina eyed the bowl and pressed fingers against her lips, her cheeks bloated as she bolted from the table and him. He quickly followed in both concern and guilt.

Chris only smiled when Valentina rushed past him with Wyatt right behind, Vanessa turned as she watched them disappear into the woods. She pressed fingers to her bottom lip in concern, "I do hope she will be well."

"Me too, Nessie." The co-host turned to him with a stoic yet questionable look and she relaxed her stance when she had spotted his face in sympathy.

_Perhaps he is not a crude brute after all._ Her thought was though the thought was quickly erased when his lips curled into a smirk, "That means she would be throwing her stomach everywhere!" Vanessa stood there appalled by his lack of empathy, he didn't notice since he crossed his arm across his chest while he rubbed his chin with the hand of his free arm.

"No wait, brah! I take it back! That would be sick!" He laughed and held his stomach.

Vanessa bit the inside of her cheek as she resumed her stoic form, her teeth rubbing against each-other dangerously as she stared at the man. How could have she had been fooled so easily into believing that the tyrant had any sort of perception of empathy?

After Chris's laugh had ceased he wiped away a tear that had started to form in the corner of his eye and he took a deep breath. "Wouldn't you agree Nessie?" He asked her though the smile immediately vanished when he finally perceived the look on his co-hosts face. Though she refused to show any emotion and always wore a stoic face, she could never keep the emotions from bubbling in her eyes. And he did not like the emotion that was brewing in those dangerous yet silent eyes.

"Ow! That hurt!" He cried and gingerly rubbed the back of his head as she walked by, head tilted upwards in a stuffy manner.

"It's good to know you have some characteristics of a living being," She started with her clipboard in hand, "and for committing the amount of evidence you provided for proving my theory true."

Hesitantly he called out, "What theory would that be?" As he finally caught up with her pace of stride, she glanced at him from her corner of her eyes before closing them.

"That while you may be a living being, you do not hold the mannerism of a _Homo sapien_."

He nodded with a smile on his face before it broke and he turned to her with confusion etched on his face, "What-"

"A human being, Mr. McClean." Vanessa finished with a hiss before she quickened her pace to the carnies before he could even reply.

* * *

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen," Vanessa greeted them with a nod, "I hope that your accommodations went pleasantly well and that you are feeling quite at home."

"That's right," Chris smirked after he had momentarily recovered from Vanessa's verbal attack (though he did think that her physical attack was going to need some stitches), "Because today is your next challenge!"

The whole camp had openly voiced their opinions in loud groans and whines. Only did Chef and Chris struggle to keep their excitement down and Vanessa...was simply being Vanessa.

"What do you want us to do now?" Misty demanded as the gentle hold on her spoon tightened so her hand was in a fist. It was the only thing she could think of doing that could potentially stop one tingling crave that could keep her from doing anything that involved gymnastics. Addictions, no matter what they are, are intensely burdensome to overcome.

Chris pouted and narrowed his bead-like eyes at her, "Well since you asked so nicely," his voice coated in sarcasm, "I will just let it be a surprise."

With her patience wearing thin Vanessa intervened, "It will be yet another challenge where you will need to work together. This will be your introduction."

Felix fixed his glasses, "Introduction?"

"What kind of introduction?" Ben questioned with all seriousness.

If he was surprised he surely didn't show it when Chris threw his arms into the air, "Have you freaks ever been to the circus? They always have a wicked awesome musical introduction and they use it to show off and stuff"

Vanessa nodded, "And that will be your challenge today. You will need to put together a song of your choice, create the costumes, and put together choreography to provoke our interests."

Dawn scowled, "Create the costumes? Do you realize how long that'll take?"

The dispassionate co-host turned towards Dawn whose scowl seemed only to damage her beauty, "Then you will have to be quick about it."

Chris smiled, "That's right you each have an hour to get this all ready!"

Carnies gaped at Chris like he had just told them that he was cannibalistic. One hour? To get everything together?

Vanessa stepped up, "Two hours, you will be allowed two hours and nothing more. That should be plenty of time to get everything you need ready and perhaps a few minutes to rehearse or relax. Now get a move on, everything you require is near your sleeping stations."

Carnies cheered and raced towards their tents in excitement and no doubt every gear in every mind of the carnies was in overload in order to help their teams succeed.

Chris pouted and crossed his arms across his chest in a frivolous manner, "That's not fair! I gave them an hour! They're supposed to be panicking!"

Vanessa glanced at him before she walked over to the table where laid an untouched breakfast bowl and walked over to Chris. "Life is simply not fair, Mr. McClean." She told him before she shoved a spoonful of food into his mouth and the bowl at his chest, forcing him to hold it otherwise spill on him, and she walked off in the same manner as she had before.

Chris's tan complexion quickly turned green as his lips tightened around the spoon in his mouth and his eye twitched.

***~*~*~*~*~*TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Louise: **The bronze haired girl's smile was broad and quite contagious, "This might be my chance to prove to my team my worth!" Both knees leaned against one another while her legs split in opposite directions, fingers gripped the seat tightly in excitement and to prove it, she let out an excited squeal.

_STATIC_

**Jamie: **The boy looked down at his hands and his glasses were missing, "I think that Dawn and Valentina might not be happy once they find out that I snitched them out." He smiled despite his statement and held up his glasses before putting them on as he muttered about the 'left lens' and turned back towards the camera on the powder desk, "But what are they going to do? Run after me in their precious stilettos and high heels that is obviously not meant for the outdoors?"

_STATIC_

**Dawn:** She snarled at the camera with the ferociousness to match a lions, "Chef made me eat several bowls of his-his-his *BLEEP*!" She huffed and a few strands of her hair flew back over her head, "How did he know? Chef was in the way back and we were upfront, there was no way he could have heard us." She rubbed her chin in thought before she stopped slowly; her hazel eyes widened as she stared at the camera in silent furry, "Unless someone snitched."

_STATIC_

**Todd: **He held his head with one hand while another held his stomach as he laughed, "Did you hear his screams this morning?" He laughed even more, "He sounded like a little girl." His laughter finally calmed and he wiped away a tear before turning nervously towards the camera, "I hope it didn't cause any psychological damage."

***~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~*~***

**

* * *

**

**SNARLING SEA LIONS**

All members sat in the girls' tent, Louise allowed herself to look around at her teammates. Felix was nonchalantly dealing his cards in so many complicated ways it embarrassed her that she only knew how to deal them regularly, Misty was sitting with her legs crossed and tangled in each-others with a stoic that could match Vanessa's, and Luke had started to primp himself in his hand-held mirror,

With a flick of her hazel orbs, she turned her focus to the other side of the tent. The large cowboy had taken it upon himself to care for the sickly Queen Bee of the team, so he had rubbed her back in a comforting gesture as she limply held onto a bucket that had been seated in between her legs with one arched and the other spread out. She couldn't help but smile, not as Valentina's pain but for Wyatt being the big teddy bear of the team.

Her eyes sauntered over to Aimee who was close enough to her and she sat in Indian style, she leaned on her elbow which sat on her knee and her hand balanced her chin as she watched in awe at Felix's dealings. That girl had fallen deep for the boy- too deep and too quickly in her opinion.

Conway had been questioning James, who had since calmed down since his episode earlier today, about the whereabouts about a missing snack-bar from his bag. The rich-boy only rolled his eyes and continued to claim his innocence while Conway argued against his statement.

Louise quickly turned to see that in front of her that Ben was struggling to keep Veronica long enough in the real world so that she may react to any of his flirts only for the girl to give him a dreamy smile and turn her head to the side, eyes glazed over as she lost herself in her daydreaming. His flirtatious attitude towards Veronica was simply in vain.

Finally Louise had decided that she had wasted enough time observing her other teammates and that time was very precious so she loudly coughed into her fist and was awarded the attention of her fellow teammates. Now with everyone's eyes on her, Louise suddenly felt nervous as the tempo of her heart quickened. With a long and calm breath, she turned towards her teammates.

"We have two hours to prepare for this challenge and I think that it'd be wise that we start planning." She smiled and her tongue ran across her lips before she continued, "I think we should have two committees, one for costumes and one for choreography. Then once we're both done, we meet together and we show each-other what we have managed in an hour."

She smiled widely when she had gained Felix's seal of approval by his nod, "I agree with Louise, that it would give us an advantage."

Louise clapped her hands together, "Okay then, who knows how to sew?"

Luke excitedly jumped up, surprising everyone around him, and smiled proudly, "Girl I know how to sew an outfit that could knock both Chris and Chef out."

"What about Vanessa?" Aimee questioned curiously.

"Honey," He put his palms together gently as he turned towards a curious Aimee with his lips pressed together, "An amazing seamster I may be, a miracle worker I am not."

She nodded with a soft 'ah' finally with the realization that while Chris and Chef were easy compared to the stoic Vanessa Grimsby.

Louise smiled, "Alright then Luke, you're in charge of outfits."

Luke victoriously did a fist pump meanwhile no one noticed the look of horror that had been plastered on one certain boy's face.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**James: **"They're putting _him _in charge of creating our attire?" He scoffed as he glared into the camera with dark eyes, "He's certainly not a professional and he cannot compare to Dorothy Grant."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Alright one last thing is choreography." Louise looked around the room to see if her comment had caused any reactions on the looks of her teammates. When her eyes landed on one teammate, her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline in surprise.

Misty had been fidgeting a bit with a look of determination on her face. Her fingers had been itching more than usual and it was driving her insane. She had to fight it and keep it away from her teammates. She, unfortunately, did not realize the plans that the unofficial leader of the challenge had arranged for her.

"Misty," the girl uttered her name to catch said blonde's attention; "I think that since you are an excellent gymnast, I think you're perfect to teach us how to dance."

Misty swallowed the pool of saliva in her mouth nervously and quickly opened her mouth in a small gasp, "W-what?"

Before Louise could repeat herself, Misty began to shake her head in defiance. "No, no. I can't!"

Veronica, whom had pushed Ben out of the way, crawled next to Misty and looked at her in concern, "Why not?"

Misty pressed her lips together as she debated in her head whether to tell them her promise or not. She decided that there was no harm in telling them it and if they had a problem, they can always take it up with her lovely two fists.

"The whole reason why I signed up for TDC was to keep myself from doing gymnastics," Misty stressed, "That means none at all."

Wyatt held up one gloved hand while the other continued to rub Valentina's back, "Calm down there, missy. No one here is forcin' ya to do it."

Conway rubbed his chin suspiciously as his eyes narrowed at the blonde gymnast, "Unless you do have something to hide. What cat got your tongue? Perhaps you used those 'oh-so-great' gymnastic skills to rob a bank or someone's house."

Misty's angered flared, it showed by the way she grit her teeth and glared at the lanky detective and she hissed, "Are you calling me a thief?"

The detective's face fell once he realized what he was insinuating, the others relaxed with the thought that danger had passed though it was only too good to believe when Conway avowed, "Calling you a thief is too gentle, I'm calling you a _criminal_!"

That's when all hell broke loose among the members of the Snarling Sea Lions.

* * *

**AGGRESSIVE CAMELS **

"Alright, let's get started. We only have two hours people so let's make this time last and get our hands dirty!" Isis announced among her teammates.

"I think that before we begin anything," Todd began as he pressed his back against the tree so that he could sit up straighter, "That we choose our song."

"Yeah and it has to be a really good one too," Jodie piped up, "We need one that we think Chris and Chef would like but also one that Vanessa would approve of."

"Good, good. Does anyone have any ideas?" Isis inquired, her forest green eyes searched among the faces of her teammates.

"How about 'Circus' by Britney Spears? It hits the mark straight on." Dawn suggested much to the awe of the others. She stared at her nails unconcerned but she slowly turned her head up and she widened her eyes in annoyance as to say 'What?'

"Nah, I think Chris uses that as the theme song for TDC." Alex shrugged as he continued to play with his lighter, eyes trained on the small flame that was disappear and reappear every time he flicked off the cap.

"Any other suggestions?"

Hailey, still nervous around other people, had one idea that she thought perfect though was still bashful. She crossed her arms lazily on her stomach, her head down with her long hair that shielded her face from the other members...well at least most of the members.

"What do you think Red?" She felt the left side of her hair wall be lifted up and placed delicately behind her ear; her face had already been ignited with the pink tint when she looked up into large brown eyes.

"I-um...I t-think I h-have a song."

Everyone turned their attention to the reserved girl and to busy herself, she dug into her pocket and yanked out her iPod. After she had plugged in the headphones, she spent about a minute searching for the song before she delicately tucked one in Todd's ear. She nervously giggled when he had yelped in surprise but suddenly froze into place as his head started to bob with the song.

"Hey this is pretty good." He smiled and gave the flushed girl a small shoulder bump, "Good choice Red."

He then plucked the headphone from his ear and motioned Isis in a 'come hither' gesture. All eyes watched in interest and curiosity as she walked past them and to Todd where he had embedded the headphone into her ear. He smirked in satisfaction as her head began to sway gently, her eyes closed as she moved with the music.

When she had reopened her eyes, she smiled widely. "This is great! It's subtle enough to get the message out and it has a great beat. Good work Hailey."

The other teammates cheered and hollered just for Hailey, she felt her face burn even more and let out a nervous smile. Isis placed both her thumb and her index finger in her mouth; she then blew which caused a loud whistle to ring out and once more catch the attention of the team.

"Don't get all excited just because we got the song," She gently chided them and stood akimbo, "We still need to make the costumes and we need to dance with it."

Dawn raked a hand threw her Posh style haircut before she sighed, "I may not be Tommy Hilfiger, but there has been one or more instances where I had to stitch my dresses back together."

Isis nodded, "Right you can do costumes and choose at least two others to help you." While Dawn considered her two partners on the matter, the perfectionist turned to the others.

"Has anyone have any experience in dance?"

Both Jodie and Miranda raised their hands, the latter surprised many people. "Miranda, you've taken dance?" Isis questioned as she arched an eyebrow.

Said girl shrugged, "Nothing they teach you in dance studios but hey I can make it work."

Isis nervously chewed on her lip in thought. Miranda was rather unpredictable and they had just met the girl, no one knew anything of her except that she hated clowns with a rather grim passion.

"Well?" Miranda demanded as she set her main focus on Isis though her stance was relaxed, her eyes told much differently. Everyone's main focus now rest on her fixed posture.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Isis: **"What to do?" She groaned as she held her head in both hands, gently massaging her temples with her fingers. "Does anyone know if we can trust her? She's not the type of person that seems like she could dance either." She sighed but then sucked in a deep breath and looked dead straight into the camera, "As the leader for this challenge, I will have to do my duty as a leader and trust my teammates not to screw up."

_STATIC_

**Miranda:** "Is it really that hard to believe that I know how to dance?" Miranda catechized the camera but chuckled when she received no answer, "I don't do that stupid two step thing with the sway, that's not dancing." She smiled a rather Cheshire grin at the camera though this one was more...mischievous than the real Cheshire Cat could ever give, "It's my time to shine now."

_STATIC_

**Hailey: **The timid girl rubbed the back of her neck, "I just found a song that could match what I thought would be perfect," She blushed, "I didn't think I'd get that type of reaction from my team."

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Isis sighed in defeat**, **"Miranda is in charge of choreography." Miranda smiled and settled back against another tree comfortably, her arms lazily crossed over her stomach.

Mark coughed into his fist, "Now that we have that settled, let's get to work!" His smile was immediately contagious among his teammates who cheered and set off in two different directions.

* * *

Chris smiled at the cameras that had been looking over both teams, "While the Snarling Sea Lions are still having some difficulties," he chuckled to himself before continuing, "The Aggressive Camels have saddled down and already start to get down to work."

Vanessa only opened her eyes a bit to look at Chris with indifference, "Should you not put an end to the fight? Someone could really get hurt."

"That's the point, Nessie." Chris rolled his dark eyes at her while Vanessa only shook her head and returned to her tea.

"Stay tuned for some more drama and a musical act performed by yours truly! Don't touch that remote!"

* * *

***~*~*~*~*~*COMMERCIAL BREAK*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

***~*~*~*~*~*~*END COMMERCIAL*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**

* * *

**

"And we're back with one of the hottest shows of the summer!" Chris yelled and smiled widely, his perfect teeth sparkling perfectly in the spotlight.

Vanessa simply kept to herself and offered nothing to say, her male host frowned at her and placed both hands on the back of her seat and leaned forward all the while he kept his eyes on her.

After a few moments, she sighed irritably and turned her upper body to face him. "Yes?"

Chris only blinked, "Nessie? No after-comment?"

Vanessa placed both hands on top of Chris's own hands and then started to squeeze, Chris let out a loud shriek and immediately pulled back his hands. After he inspected both red hands, he had found rather large half-moon imprints on his hands.

"Watch those claws of yours Nessie!"

Said woman only rolled her eyes before she turned her chair back to Chris.

* * *

**THE SNARLING SEA LIONS**

Once Wyatt and Ben had dragged Misty away from clawing Conway's eyes out, everything had calmed down and people had started to move in their respective committees.

While Louise helped Luke sketch out a design for the outfits, Misty had claimed that she would help them though she refused to do any of the gymnastics herself.

The rest of the members stood in a row with only about an inch of space between shoulders; they straightened rather quickly as Misty marched down the line with her arms tucked behind her back. She stared each of them down with her cobalt eyes, each of them shrunk back when those eyes landed on them.

"Alright _maggots_," She hissed the word which caused shivers to run down her teammates backs', "I am to teach you how to dance, while some of you may dance and some of you will be performing tricks."

She then unexpectedly spun on her heel towards them and her eyes landed on Wyatt, "Can you juggle?" She eyed the muscles in his arms before looking back up at his eyes.

"Kinda why?"

With a wicked smirk, she threw two apples at him which he had easily caught and began to juggle in sync. His tongue slipped out from his mouth to lick his dry lips before he went back to concentrating. She began to pace in front of him with an approved look her in eye. She threw out two more apples to him which he had handled easily.

He finally finished it up; he held two apples in each hand and held them up. The others clapped and cheered for him but all fell silent when misty held up one finger and decided to ignore Aimee's shaking when she had taken a step towards her.

"How about we make this a bit complicated?" She asked as she lightly tugged on a lock of Aimee's hair before she grabbed her arms and swung her towards Wyatt. Others gaped; Wyatt hurriedly dropped the apples and held out his arms and awkwardly caught Aimee but kept her from falling. Veronica squealed in surprise when she was catapulted by Misty to Wyatt, rudely disrupting her from her daydreams. With a grunt, Wyatt gave a small apologetic look to Aimee before he threw her up in the air as far as he could and prepared to catch Veronica.

Once Veronica had fallen into his arms, he sighed in relief. But the screech from above alerted him to Aimee falling quickly to earth so with yet another grunt and another apologetic look; he tossed Veronica in the air. She passed Aimee going up and both simultaneously shrieked to each-other, before Aimee fell back into Wyatt's arms. He quickly let her down, after he made sure that she had been well enough to stand, he took a step back and caught Veronica in mid-step which caused him to fall onto his backside. He grunted as she fell hard into his lap though he had managed to keep her from falling onto the ground.

The others clapped and Aimee, with a hand over her heart with the will to speed down its rhythm, sighed in relief. That was all silenced when a single clap echoed, they all turned to Misty. Her lips curled into a mischievous yet proud smirk, "Nicely done there cowboy. That will be you're trick. Though you girls will need to work better than just squeal and thrash your arms around."

"Are you kidding me? They could have died!" Ben exclaimed as he threw an arm in Wyatt and the girls' direction.

Misty shook her head, "But they weren't. Do you have any other suggestions that could blow Chef, Chris, and possibly Miss Grimsby out of the water?"

Wyatt cradled a clearly shocked Veronica, "Couldn't we have done something safer?" He felt her hands cling to his shirt and he rubbed her back in assurance.

Misty whirled on her heel to face him, "If you haven't noticed cowboy, the circus is dangerous and most things that they do is not safe."

"Only if the girls are willing to do it." The cowboy stood- or rather sat- his ground against the blonde gymnast. Aimee, who had recovered from her shock, nodded while she nervously bit the inside of her cheek. Veronica followed in Aimee's footsteps with a nod and relaxed her grip on Wyatt; she had been helped up by Aimee while Wyatt put both hands on their shoulders.

"Excellent now that we have our trick," She then turned towards the rest of her group, "We will work on dance. In gymnastics not only do you need to have extreme grace, you must also make it interesting with different dance moves."

Valentina covered her mouth, "Just from watching that I'm going to-" She didn't even finish before she ran off, surprisingly fast in her cheetah printed high heels.

"She'll be back, you stay here cowboy." Misty ordered Wyatt after he had taken a step to follow her. "Get working on juggling those girls.

* * *

**And there you have it. I'm sorry I made you all wait so long for this chapter and I miss your comments!**

**This is part 1 of 2 of this challenge because so far this is the biggest challenge so far :)**

**I miss you all! There will be a surprising new friendship, a sneaky new alliance, and a battle of words between two hosts.**

**Now the title of the chapter is something that's part of the circus, anyone who figures it out put in your review and you will have random appearance in the next chapter...hopefully it won't be too long before I update again and I am ashamed of myself for this one not being as long as it should have been. Bad authoress -lightly slaps cheek-  
**

**Hasta La Vista!**

**Dreamer**


	12. Entrance of the Carnies Part Dos

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chef, Chris, or TDI but I do own Vanessa, Todd, and Wyatt but all other characters belong to their owners respectively.**

**1. Hola- Spanish  
**

**2. Ni Hao- Mandarin Chinese  
**

**3. Aloha- Hawaiian  
**

**4. Hello- English**

**5. Ciao- Italian **

**6. Bonjour- French **

**7. Hej- Danish**

**8. Hallo-German **

**9. Shalom/ Ma Kore- Hebrew**

**10. Hei- Norwegian **

**11. Vietnamese- Xian Chao **

**12. Turkish- Selam **

**13. Thai- Sawa dee-ka **

**14. Samoan- Malo**

**15. Cherokee- Osiyo  
**

**16. Serbian- Strevo  
**

**17. Japanese-Konnichiwa**

**I guess people are mad at me for not updating in six months or everybody's just really busy...I pray it's the latter. But hey, Summer Vacation is here and I am allowed to relax and have more time for you guys and this story!**

**And if you guy's read the last chapter was not satisfied with anything, send me a private message and I will fix it.**

**Well I really don't have much to say besides that my niece is a handful and Tennessee trip was hot...very very hot. Think 108 degrees hot. If those who can't imagine how bad it was think for standing in that heat on the sidewalk for a good ten minutes and when you went to move, you couldn't because your shoes were melted to the cement.**

**A****And if your wondering why my border is a single, dull, boring line instead of the neato asterisk and accent mark for most of it-blame fanfiction. At the time I started writing this was just after I got back from Tennessee and I guess fanfiction was upset that I ignore it for a week or more and decided to take it's revenge. But don't worry, we're on good relations again. We have a love/hate relationship :)  
**

**Well I'll try to fix it later but now, its story time! **

**And before I forget, I need to ask those who have characters if their character has a weird talent for the upcoming challenge like burp the ABC's or paint with their toes! Anything! And also sorry if my grammar is a bit wacky...not everyone has to have wacky/weird talent.  
**

**Here I go!**

**Wait-wait! Before I begin I have feel the need to inform you that this year while I'm not only teaching kids in High School, I will now be teaching college courses to gain some extra moolah! My husband is a bit down for not being able to help since he has just been laid off! Can you believe this? I'm sorry but I need to rant and I don't want to nag on my depressive hubby at the moment but it's horrible! His boss would rather lay off his most hardest working employee rather than his own nasty and lazy son who I would have loved to have taken a baseball bat to his face! And for that, I won't be able to update as much since my husband will now be the house-hubby and I am the bread-winner. Sorry y'all!**

**Oh oh one last thing! We have an orphan in the story *blows nose* Little miss Jodie Downson has been orphaned by Celebrity in My Own Head and she will be up for adoption by any lovely authors. Poor dear. And that reminds me, if anyone has changed their fanfiction name, I need to know just in case okay then!**

**I lied...I wanted to say welcome back to KaidaThorn! (I know you've gotten back two months ago but I just wanted to say welcome back!)  
**

**Another thing...Mama misses her long reviews :'( She could really use the ego-exploding reviews right now.  
**

* * *

Valentina groaned in disgust and pain, she weakly dragged the back of her hand across her lips.

This is what the stunning and very fashionable Valentina Vienna was reduced to- kneeling in the foul mud on her hands and knees, her Carlos Kieger Atalanta Spartan ankle-length silver sandals covered in dirt, the darling creamy pale yellow strapless short dress with turquoise coloring dripping towards the bottom blanketed not only mud but speckled with drops with the contents she had lurched from her stomach, envious long obsidian curly locks were now dead, unruly, and stuck to her head in a limp stance.

Unconsciously, her fingers gripped the dirt below her and for once she didn't care for the grime that was stuck underneath her once beautiful turquoise colored fingernails. Someone would pay for this...someone who forced this punishment upon her-oh no, certainly not Chef. Valentina decided that her ruined image and her current situation was enough to keep clear and wary among the cross-dressing Chef.

Another reason why she wouldn't allow the cowboy to take her to Chef. She clicked her tongue as she thought back to the morning.

* * *

_Valentina coughed as she gripped the bark tighter before she let out a loud "WAH!", the sound of liquid hitting liquid caused her to whimper pathetically. Thank-goodness Chris was too involved with the stiff co-host to follow her and film her embarrassing predicament._

_She faintly pushed against the tree with another whimper, her eyes glaze and she was far too gone to notice that a squirrel had climbed from the hole in the tree trunk she had just emptied her stomach in and shake an angry fist at her as he stood there wet._

_The girl slumped against the tree trunk until her legs gave out and she plummeted onto the hard ground. It wasn't a second later that a shadow had loomed over her, "You okay?"_

_In a besotted manner, she swung her head to stare up at the cowboy. "I just hurled my stomach into a tree trunk; do you think I'm okay?"_

_He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment but coughed before he bent down from his knees to get a good look at her. With three fingers he lifted his hat up, "Gee don't you look as good as a shaved cat on a hot day."_

_"What?" She sneered before she lowered herself back into the tree and licked her lips, her face scrunched up in disgust at the taste and the fact that she had forgotten that she had left some of her stomach contents on the crease of her lower lip. She only blinked when she spied a blue and white plaid handkerchief was offered from the corner of her eye._

_"Thanks." Valentina dabbed the corner of her mouth before she looked at Wyatt sheepishly, "I don't suppose you want this back?" _

_He shrugged and plucked it from her hand, "Nothin' a little washin' can't handle." Wyatt paused as Valentina covered her mouth and hurriedly stood up, she then turned back to the hole in the tree where she plunged her head in once more. The sounds of sickness hit Wyatt's ears as he immediately sat up, he gently grasped her hair back with one hand while he stroked her back in a gentle manner._

_"C'mon let's get you over to Chef, he could help." Just as Wyatt took her elbow gently with the intention of helping her up, she shook her head furiously._

_"No, I do not want some sadistic cross-dressing War Veteran whom probably wears and has more Prada than I do," She hastily coughed as she wiped the remnants of her little episode off her lips with Wyatt's handkerchief, "To pick and prod at me while I throw up!"_

_The cowboy fixed his hat with a free hand, "Well then at least allow me to help you today."_

_

* * *

_ Valentina thought deeply for a moment. The cowboy, Wyatt, was a sweet boy. Caring, generous, sweet, and somewhat of a human garbage can. She couldn't remember once he did not smile or cross his very muscular arms across his strong chest like a child and pout. She could not help but scrutinize his physique.

From the time they had spent together, she could feel the strong muscles that moved underneath his arms when he held her. The way his hair stuck out from underneath his cowboy hat contrasted against his eyes in color. She bit her lip in thought. He was unquestioningly eye candy and very sweet candy at that too. Her thoughts then traveled to his lips and how many times she had come close to launching herself at him and just mauling his face with her lips though luckily the temptation was ward off by the sick feeling in her stomach and the foul aftertaste mingled in her mouth.

_When the time is right, I'll strike. _She finally decided firmly with some excitement that fluttered in her stomach and heart, Valentina Vienna was going to be the first girl on the whole series to claim the lips of Wyatt Bellevue for herself.

"Oh goodness, please tell me I'm not going to find you in this position again unless you're just waiting for someone." A voice broke her thoughts.

Valentina growled, "Don't start Duquette or would you rather have another cruel punishment?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about." Dawn walked from behind Valentina as she made sure not to stand in anything that could ruin her priceless Pour la Victoire Bianca open toes pump heels, "Someone snitched on our fight."

"Are you positive? Why would anyone want to break up a cat-fight?" The other sighed as she finally stood up with the thought to clean her dress and shoes later on.

Dawn crossed her arms, "I don't know but whoever it was has to pay."

Valentina threw her hair over her shoulder and gave Dawn her full attention. "What do you have in mind?"

Scarlet lips curled into a mischievous yet cold grin, "Revenge."

* * *

**AGGRESSIVE CAMELS **

Isis stood akimbo, both hands planted to her hips as she analyzed her team at work with forest colored eyes. Despite the doubt and worry she had when she had when she assigned Miranda to be the choreography director, she had been mildly surprised when the sassy Chris-fan turned out to have a certainly unique and diverse style of dance.

Miranda stood before the team minus Isis and Dawn with a similar pose to Isis though her fingers tapped against her hip.

"To win, we need to impress Vanessa the most." She told them as her hazel eyes perused over every single one of them, "And to impress Vanessa, we're going to go full out. Nothing will be simple."

No one spoke as they concentrated on the girl in front of them. They didn't need to be told twice that failure at this challenge was not an option; instead they would cheer and rejoice as the Snarling Sea Lions hung their heads shamefully for the inevitable that would bring their group to even out with the other team.

"Now we will be introducing different arts such as Jazz, Ballet, Tap, Hip-Hop, Modern, Swing, and Latin." She paced in front of them and eyed every single individual with an intense stare as she walked passed them.

"It looks like those dance lessons that my mother forced upon me has finally paid off," Miranda uttered to herself before she turned to stand in front of them again, "For the next hour and a half, we will go over every single routine until you can perform it without stumbling or messing it up. If you mess up, I will correct you but you must do what I say in order to do this right. Accept my criticism and embrace it." She punched her fist into an open palm.

With one last inspection of her team, Miranda smirked before she yelled, "Let's begin!"

**(30 Minutes later)**

Heavy of breath and with a face that matched his hair color, Todd collapsed at the base of a tree as he greedily gasped in whatever cool air he could. The sun broke through many of the branches and leaves of the tree but the prankster didn't pay attention as he leaned his head against the tree. The shade did help little to cool off his burning skin though he appreciated it.

The exercises Miranda had put them through added with the glare of the sun that accelerated the tempo of their heart-beat was enough to kill them and bake them like potato chips. She certainly wasn't kidding when she said to embrace her 'criticism' though it was more like physical abuse than words. He had messed up on one footing and she was there in a flash, flat hand back-handed his head and then roughly explained to him what he did wrong. Todd was certain that the bruise that was to form on the back of his head, he hissed slightly when his fingers gingerly rubbed the area of his pain.

With a groan, he settled his head back against the tree with the mind-set of a three minute nap before Miranda would rudely (and violently) wake him up to begin practice once more.

"Hey." The soft voice that caused his eyelids to twitch in annoyance before he opened them only to come face to face with a set of breasts that were not only well-endowed but partially hidden underneath a red V-neck top that teased him so with the sight along with a pair of legs with a jean mini-skirt that left little to no imagination. With a gasp, he sat upright and smashed his head against the tree with a groan and his fingers immediately brushed against the already tender area of his head.

"Aw poor baby. I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The soft yet alluring voice questioned as gentle fingers stroked both sides of his jawbone and caused Todd to look up past the tempting physique to the concerned face of Dawn.

"Eh, it's fine really. It wasn't going to be much of a nap anyway." He grinned up at her with reassurance, "Though you did have perfect timing."

"Oh?" Her eyes sparkled down at him as she smiled, "And why is that?"

Todd smirked, "Since now I can enjoy the real Dawn instead of the ones in my dreams."

She pushed a hand against her mouth to try to conceal the giggles though Todd could've sworn that the giggles sounded more like coughing than true giggles.

"Such a charmer Mr. Balgaire. Would you mind if I sat with you?" She fluttered her dark eyelashes and with his consent, she placed herself next to him- a little too close.

"How are the costumes coming along?" He asked her.

Her nose scrunched up, "Awful, I keep messing up on them. My stomach apparently now hates me for the cruel punishment that Chef gave me yesterday."

Todd chuckled, "Yeah Chef's food is the lethal equivalent to arsenic and cyanide."

He let out a small wince when laughter erupted from her mouth and she gently pushed him with her hand in a playful manner, "You're funny." It was then her face became serious and the laughter died.

"You're girlfriend is lucky-to have someone like you." Dawn dragged a finger leisurely in the dirt as she avoided his eyes.

He rubbed the back of his neck hesitantly, "I actually don't have a girlfriend." He jumped a little when she whirled around to him with a gasp and an even more shocked expression.

"No way! A guy like you has got to have a girlfriend!"

"Um no I don't but um speaking of a girlfriend I kind of need ad-what are you doing?" He had planned on asking the girl for assistance but he didn't mean _this _kind of assistance. In a flash, the brunette had straddled the boy's stomach, her knees rested comfortably on the ground as she prowled forward with a hungry glint in her eyes and her palms pressed against as his chest. She hunched forward, her breasts lightly compressed against the shirt as if put proudly on display by the Queen Bee.

"Did you just come out from the oven because you look hot and delicious?" She placed both hands on the tree behind him, both palms planted near his head as she lowered herself to his head she couldn't help but smirk at his frozen dumbfounded expression.

"I can provide with you anything you want if," She paused before she continued in a hush yet seductive whisper, "If you just told me if you went to Chef."

For once, Todd was dumbfounded by Dawn's behavior. He knew she should have been turned on by her actions and would have smirked by now with a reply that matched as his arms wrapped around her and brought her closer though...he found that he couldn't do it-he couldn't bring himself to do it. Todd thought that it was strange that he didn't receive the usual feelings that he would have gotten to a girl in seduction mode but all he thought about was how he wished that instead of hazel eyes that they would be-

He cut himself out from his thoughts as he heard a whistle, Miranda was now calling him. With an apologetic look to Dawn, he quickly scrambled up and twisted himself around to speak a few words with the distraught Dawn who was now sprawled on the ground.

"Sorry, can't say that I did go to Chef since I was too busy listening to the remarks. Gotta go, good luck on the costumes!" Todd then jogged fairly quickly to reach Miranda without a single glance back at the frenzied girl on the ground.

**TENT CAM**

**Dawn: **She angrily glared into the camera, "Did I just get rejected? Nobody rejects Dawn-Dion Duquette!" Said girl criss-crossed her arms against her bulging breasts, "Can't believe I got so dressed up for him! It would have been for nothing," Dawn finally settled down some but her glare didn't soften, "He's still out there!"

**Todd: **Todd cupped the back of his neck as he held one hand up, "I don't know what happened out there. I usually would have responded but I just-" He sighed tiredly as he slumped forward, "I don't know man, I just don't know."

**END TENT CAM**

Isis quickly tiptoed around the campsite, grateful to have heard the whistle but it would take a few minutes for the other carnies to heed Miranda's call. The carnie she was tiptoeing around, hopefully at Miranda's heels already, was none other than her self-appointed bestie, Jodie. Said blonde had clung to her like a snake slithering onto a branch.

"ISIS!" A voice screeched and Isis cringed in wait for the attack, she wasn't disappointed for a moment later she hit the ground with a grunt.

"Oh my gosh Isis, I am so sorry! Luke was fitting me for my costume and I just lost track of you! But what did you think of my costume? Wasn't it darling?" Jodie rambled as she hauled Isis up from the floor with incredible strength and gently shook Isis's shoulders.

"Jodie!" Her "bestie" quickly released herself from her grasp with a startling breath, "Aren't you supposed to be with Miranda?"

Said girl tilted her head causing her curls to bouncy slightly to the side, "Aren't you supposed to be with Miranda too?"

Her friend turned pink in embarrassment and coughed into her fist, "It seems so." She then sighed tiredly, "Let's go."

Jodie hummed in a cheerily mood and hooked her arm into Jodie's arm as they talked, "Did you see Ben lately?"

"No, I haven't."

"I think he likes you."

"What?" Isis asked as she stopped and pulled herself from Jodie's grasp, her confused eyes stared at Jodie's own puzzled form.

"You haven't noticed?"

Isis felt her face burnt, "I did notice but does it matter? We, at least I'm, not here for romance. I came to win."

"Oh but Isis, there's so much excitement in a little romantic summer affair." Jodie nudged her companion with a wink, "I mean I've never had one before but I've heard stories."

"Summer flings are not my thing." Her companion spoke in a cold tone though it did nothing to diffuse the happy blonde's jolly smile.

"That's what you say but I'll leave you two along, see ya!" With a small wink, Jodie started to hum as she skipped out of sight.

Isis's eyebrows came together as she thought about what Jodie said, "You two? Who?"

"Aww, do I mean nothing to you?" A voice questioned in her ear and before she knew it, she spun herself around to Ben with a smug smirk at her own surprised gasp.

"What do you want Ben?"

Ben lingered a bit, jokingly taking his time as he sauntered up to her by swinging one foot out in front of the other slowly before he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and held it up to Isis.

"Oh." She breathed in an unsure manner; she hesitantly took it from his grasp and stared down at the flowers puzzled. Why would he give her flowers randomly? Isis felt her lips pull into a pout as the thought crossed her mind, _He must want something._

"I repeat, what do you want Ben?" Isis nearly snarled at the boy whose smug expression turned sour at her response. He shrugged sheepishly at the girl as he held his hands up in defense. This wasn't going exactly how he planned it. This was the last time he took advice from his team-mate, John Wayne.

"If this is some sort of tactic to get us off our game, then you're wrong! The Aggressive Camels will kick your A Double S!" She shouted at him before throwing the bouquet at his face before she stomped off towards Miranda's routine and left a dejected and confused Ben in her wake.

* * *

**SNARLING SEA LIONS**

Louise frantically waved a magazine in front of her face, "This is horrible."

Misty had exhausted her team as they lay around in the dirt and allowed the sun to abuse the exposed areas of their bodies. Of course said leader was the only one up and going, her cheeks were stained red as sweat rolled down her face in crystallized orbs but her eyes focused on her team.

"I said get up! We only have an hour to do this and you're all laying down on the job!" She yelled at them with pure annoyance etched onto her face.

"Break!" Aimee cried as her arm shot up before it fell back to the ground and onto James who responded with a lazy "Ow."

"I demand a short interval of this madness." Conway breathed as he fanned himself with his detective hat.

Misty narrowed her aqua eyes at her team, "Fine. Five minutes then I better see you pathetic meat-bags back on your feet." With a white towel thrown over her shoulder, Misty stormed off in an irritated huff.

Wyatt, who had discarded his shorts only minutes ago, sat himself on a crate and leaned forward as he rested his forearms against his knees. He reached back and whipped out a handkerchief from his back pocket to clean his forehead clean of sweat.

Meanwhile Aimee and Veronica had settled themselves closely behind a tall crate that loomed over them with a dark shadow. Both huddled together as their eyes searched over a magazine that they had borrowed from Louise, their eyes skimmed the page.

Felix had opted to conceal himself in the shade of a tree; he sighed in content at the slightly cooler cover and collapsed with a deep sigh. It wasn't until a few seconds until he felt a presence nearby and he cracked open an eyelid. The unique haired Luke kneeled next to him, too busy measuring Felix's body with a yellow tape-measure to even notice the boy had been watching him.

"Can I help you?"

The boy jumped and slammed a hand down over the right side of his chest, "Don't scare me like that hun, you could give a boy a heart-attack. Though," he then smirked as he bowed his head to continue his work, "You're already a heart-attack even without saying anything."

Whether he should have taken it as a compliment, insult, or a pretty bad attempt at flirting- Felix ignored it but rather concentrated on Luke's handling.

"What are you doing?" He asked more out of courtesy than curiosity.

Luke smiled, "I'm measuring you silly for your costume."

Felix gulped nervously and prayed that the boy had not contacted some sort of hideous monstrosity that he'd be forced to wear.

"It's not too bad is it?" Felix questioned anxiously though he was thankful his voice did not give him away.

Luke pulled back in a huff with his hands planted firmly on his hips, "Do you doubt my fashion abilities? And no it's not for your information." He then returned to his work, his expression hurt though he tried to cover it with the coldness that he could wish matched Vanessa's. After he measured everything, Luke began to quickly write it down in a small notebook.

Felix coughed into his free hand before he spoke, "I didn't say I doubted your 'fashion expertise' but I bet it'll be...fantastic."

"Flattery will get you no where dear." Luke poked his nose before he picked up his notebook and left leaving Felix to hope that Luke's statement was correct.

Valentina huffed as she crossed her arms over her stomach, mostly to keep her stomach from churning. Dawn and her had settled a truce between them and now were together in finding the sneak who had prattled on them to Chef. While the sight of the shirtless cowboy tempted her she had settled her sights on the vulnerable Felix who had himself spread-eagle on the forest floor._ Save the best for last _She told herself as her tongue ran over lips briefly._  
_

Like Dawn, Valentina had decided that a change of clothing would be much more appropriate for their current mission. Valentina chose a sexy royal blue tunic with long flowing sleeves slashed from the firm hold around the wrists to the elbows and a V neckline, a black belt buckled underneath her best helped emphasize her endowment, the tunic ended at mid-thigh but to be sure she wore black short shorts underneath and to complete the outfit black strap heels.

But before she could make her way to him, she saw at the corner of her eye Veronica and Aimee. Her mind quickly thought of a new devious idea as her lips curled. She would deal with the seduction later but right now, she can create some drama.

"Ugh, if only I could afford this maybe then he'd actually cast an eye in my direction." Aimee pouted while unaware of the danger that prowled behind them.

"Are you kidding? _He _looks, **you **just don't notice." The dreamer rolled her eyes.

"I just wish I could catch his attention!"

Valentina peeked over one crate to glance briefly at what the girls were talking about. It seemed that they were both sharing an outdated magazine of the fashionista Marion CalBeron's fashion line. While they were dazzling, they went out of style as quickly as they were in style. A plan immediately hatched inside her head and she slowly crept forward to lean casually against the crate before she spoke, "You know I could help that problem."

Both girls squealed in surprise and quickly turned their torsos toward the Queen Bee, "Valentina!"

"Shhh," She hushed them as she pushed a single finger against her lips that was plastered in an artificial smile, "Just call me the Blue Fairy, here to grant your wishes."

While Veronica looked generally excited though timid at the same time, Aimee narrowed her eyes suspiciously. From the previous encounters with Valentina, she was anything but nice. Then again, she reasoned, not everyone has the perfect chance at first impressions.

"What do you want?"

Valentina chuckled as she moved smoothly half-circled them, "Oh Abigail, I know I was rude before but it was just because I was adjusting. I'd like to make it up to you, somehow and I overheard your conversation."

She held up a finger when Aimee and Veronica's mouths opened in protest, "I simply wish to help my fellow team-mates, is that so bad?"

Aimee scratched her arm in uneasiness, "Um, no but how are you going to do that?"

The Queen Bee giggled, "I'm going to help you catch your man," she winked at the flustered Aimee before continuing, "By getting you the outfit that will catch his eye and his heart."

Aimee's eyes sparkled in adoration as she laced her fingers together and leaped at Valentina, "You'd really do that? For me?"

Valentina drew an arm around Aimee's shoulders and brought her close to her in a side-hug, "Of course, what are team-mates for Alba?"

**Meanwhile...**

Luke drew the back of his hand across his forehead to clear away the sweat that dripped down, "Phew!"

Valentina had generously offered mannequins for him to use (though he was curious how she got them through security) and he had jumped at the chance to use them. They had decided on the song and to his delight, he could be as colorful and harlequin as he wanted. Right now he had sewed together half the outfits he need though Luke felt that some needed more, so to his own logic, he did completely zip.

He sighed before he picked up Louise's sketchbook once more and flipped through the designs she had sketched with his help, in awe of the beauty of the light sketches. The girl was remarkably talented it was a shame that she was too shy to share it with anyone.

In that moment, his adoration of the sketches was interrupted when the tent flask was thrown to the side and Misty walked through with a water bottle in hand.

"Hey there Kerri." He greeted before he moved forward the mannequin but was stopped when two hands grasped his shoulders harshly and spun him around to the irritated face of Misty.

"What did you call me there, shrimp?"

He immediately shrunk back from the blonde's glare and managed to escape from her grip before he hid behind a mannequin, "Kerri, after Kerri Strung of the 1996 Gymnast that managed to secure herself a gold medal for the US team even with an injured ankle." He rambled on nervously as strand of purple, blue, and red fell from his usually collected hair.

Her shoulders immediately slumped in realization though they were quickly hunched once more as she resumed a stoic face though she did utter an apology before she bent down to scoop up the abandoned water bottle.

With another sigh, this time of relief, Luke continued his work until he something wet and cold hit his shoulder. "Hey!" He spun around and this time, he caught the cold and wet object in his hands and blinked in confusion for the water bottle that the stoic gymnast had carried in was now in his hands.

"Don't want you to die in this heat when we're counting on your costumes in this challenge."

With that, she disappeared with a flick of the tent flask.

He only stared at the flask for a moment before he unscrewed the cap, and threw back his head as the cool water ran down his throat.

* * *

While the carnies were busy with their own affairs, our hosts played...well _host _played.

Vanessa quickly scribbled down onto her clipboard before she pressed a finger against one button among many similar buttons on the TV. Her brown critical eyes analyzed each situation the carnies have found themselves in and she continued to write down notes. After all notes are the only way she can keep track of the drama that enfold and by the drama, she could analyze each situation before they happened and be prepared for the unexpected. That was how she was able to diffuse Anastacia's temper before heads rolled.

As she continued to take down notes between switching views, the brunette was unaware of being the object of observance from her fellow host.

Chris let out an 'hmmm' as he scrutinized her actions with confusion. Why pay so close attention to the lanky teens and not to him? He was young, hip, extremely gorgeous, and fabulously rich. It was every woman's dream come true but she didn't seem interested in all. He huffed as he crossed his arms against his chest in a childish manner from outside the tent set up. If that was how she wanted to play then fine, he could play hard to get too.

It's a shame that didn't last too long-how could he? The more layers she wore, the curiouser Chris got about what treasures laid underneath. Oh yes, the great Chris McClean was a pervert. How could any man not drool or simply faint from overwhelming feelings when she got near? He was thankful that his treasure was all his-minus the annoying teen though she didn't seem to pay them much attention as him. **(A/N: I know I used wrong grammar when I put 'curiouser' in there but it's Chris, it's not like he'll mind.)**

Chris was confused, how did she not fall for him like he fell for her? Was she simply stronger in her temptations to think such thoughts? He had been his usual charming self and yet she spat back remarks that only confused him more.

With a sudden moment of bravery, perhaps it was stupidity, he straightened his clothes and checked his hair before he puffed out his chest and strolled right into the tent and up to Vanessa. Chris allowed himself to look her over quickly in a dumbfounded state of her attire. Though she had discarded her jacket (he rolled his eyes when he spotted the neatly folded jacket on the chair...typical Vanessa) but what caused him to stare was right in front of him.

Crystalline orbs of sweat rolled down her skin creating shimmery paths in it's wake, the white long sleeved blouse with a ruffled collar stuck against her skin like super-glue which outlined the hidden apparel and the ruffled collar was undone two or three buttons but it was enough to give Chris a cruel peek of the cleavage that laid down beneath.

The tempo of his heart sped dramatically up and he forced himself to look from her outfit to her face...which didn't help at all. Her face was etched in concern and concentration, her lips that teased him in the light nibbled on a pencil tip before she continued to write something else down, and she didn't seem to care that few strands of her mahogany hair let down from her usual temperate hairstyle. He nearly lost his marbles when the small fan in the back turned in her direction as it sent loose strands flying as almost to wave him over to her, her chocolate eyes closed in content and her lips opened in a satisfied moan from the coolness.

He felt himself get flustered and slapped a hand over his eyes before he truly lost it.

"?" A voiced called out and he forced himself to part his fingers enough to look at her. She was turned towards him now, her eyes shined genuine concern though the skirt that teased him was enough for him to burn an even darker red.

His fantasies that involved his young Catholic third-grade teacher,whom resembled the fantasy cross of Marilyn Monroe and Pamela Anderson, complete with the school girl outfit and the whip she used was nothing compared to the real-life fantasy he wished he could complete.

He coughed, "Uh, yeah..I-I-I...Chef's food...I-I n-need...b-b-bathroom!" With that, he sprinted out of the tent and anywhere but near Vanessa while he left said co-host in confusion.

* * *

**AGGRESSIVE CAMELS**

Jamie collapsed against a random tree after Miranda had called another rehearsal. He was almost decapitated for being twenty-six seconds late unless it wasn't for Todd who seemed equally freaked out though Jamie wasn't so sure it was for him.

After a few minutes he was able to get his breathing under control and with a sigh of relief, he grunted before he lay peacefully against the cool grass. The silence drew him into a sense of safety and content to lull him to asleep. His eyes drooped before he closed them with a satisfied sigh and rolled over onto his side, the light that he saw from beneath his eyelids slowly sunk to a deep black...

"Did you get him?"

He jerked away by the voice and stayed perfectly still like a sculpture frozen by the icy chill of Dawn's voice. Though his uncanny colored eyes of a greyish-brown did not spy the Queen Bee close to him, he soon figured by the shadow on the ground that she was behind him and what seems to be another person. The shadow was stretched so it did little to help him place who the shadow belonged to.

"Nada, I spent that whole time with that animal freak and attention-prone girl as they went through my clothes. Dawn, they touched my precious Gideon McCarta collection with their fingers!"

There was a sharp sound that caused Jamie to flinch.

"Get a hold of yourself, Valentina. I think Todd might be the one."

He frowned in thought as he listened to the conversation of the two Queen Bees. They had actually begun talking to each-other without using venomous words and violence-though he was sure the sound he heard was a slap.

"Todd? The redhead? I thought he was with everyone else. Why would he break up a cat-fight, he seems like the one that would be cheering."

"That's what I thought too but I was suspicious when he rejected me when I tried to seduce him and-"

"Wait, wait, wait-Todd Balgaire rejected you? The one that flirted with almost every female he met since he's been here, rejected you?" Valentina chortled and left Jamie thinking the same thing as he watched Valentina's shadow bow from the waist up in laughter.

"It's not funny!"

Valentina didn't stop when Dawn stomped her foot in irritation. Jamie bit his lip as he curled up into a small ball with his heart that pounded against his rib cage, he was surprised they couldn't hear it. They were looking for him! **He **snitched and therefore **he **was the target of their furry and **he** was the reason they began their small alliance!

"Well did you get anything from the two goofs?" Dawn snorted.

"What did I say before? Nothing! Nothing but dirty and violated clothes, my poor babies." Valentina's laughter immediately died and was replaced with anger before it softened into a pathetic whimper.

"Well get a move on! We only have so little time before the challenge ends and we lose the chance to eliminate them."

Four minutes after they had argued and slithered away with their goals set in their minds, Jamie started to shake nervously.

***~*~*~*~*~*TENT CAM*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Jamie: **He began to wring his hands nervously around a water bottle and didn't notice that the bottle started to bulge from the pressure he was applying to it, "I. Am. Going. To. Freakin'. Die." He sounded each word out in a high-pitched whisper as his glasses slipped down the bridge of his nose, "They're going to massacre me and I will never be seen alive. Hopefully they won't eat my flesh. Queen Bees aren't cannibalistic are they?" He ask the camera seriously as he finally noticed that he had squeezed a good third of a quarter of water from the water bottle.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*END TENT CAM~*~*~*~*~**

As the dark thoughts of the Queen Bees clouded his mind, Jamie found himself surprised when a hand grasped his shoulder and in surprise, he let out a high-pitched scream.

"Whoa, that was pretty high. How did you do that?" A male voice asked curiously and he whipped his head over to see Mark standing before him.

"Grandmother use to make me sing opera for her." The other answered as he wiped the sweat from his forehead that flooded from the pores. He momentarily froze when he realized that Mark could be working with the two Queen Bees, he leaped from his spot on the floor rather clumsily.

"Um I gotta go-do that thing, you know." He rambled before he turned in the opposite direction and into a sprint.

"Hey man what I need to talk to you!" Mark called with his two hands cupped around his mouth.

Jamie kept his speed as he raced past Hailey with no intention of stopping. The poor girl was actually thrown back from the speed and closed her eyes to wait for the clumsy fall that she would take. To her relief and confusion, the hard ground that would slam against her side and face didn't come but instead she felt something hold her up.

"Hey there Red, you okay?"

She opened her eyes slowly against the sun's rays to see the shadowed and sweaty but smiling face of Mark. She blinked at him while her mouth opened with no words and just stared up at him.

"You don't mind if I call you Red right?" He asked hesitantly before he helped her up with a steady hand to grasp her own and a gentle one on her back.

"Y-yeah, y-you can c-call me R-Red." She timidly smiled at him before she ducked her head to hide the blush that already begin to form on her face.

"Cool," He breathed and then turned his attention to the loud stream of dust that was Jamie at the head, "Woo that boy can run."

"I-Is t-there s-s-something wrong?" Hailey questioned as she stared after Jamie with concern.

"I just wanted to talk to Jamie but I guess he's a bit...distracted." Mark shrugged though he was initially bothered by Jamie's reaction to his presence.

He then turned towards his friend with a smile, "Need any help with anything? I'm getting awfully bored doing nothing."

She chuckled, "Do y-you actually w-w-want to c-continue M-Miranda's r-routine?"

"It's better than doing nothing," He shrugged. Then at the moment his bored mind at last attempt to think for something fun started to mesh random things together and to Mark, it actually made not only sense but it sounded like fun.

With a gentle nudge of his hand to Hailey's arm he asked, "Want to do something fun?"

She tilted her head curiously, "W-what exactly?"

Mark put a gentle hand on her back before he lead over to a collection of crates that hide them from view. He then turned towards Hailey and licked his lips eagerly, "I was thinking that we sneak into the concession trailer and we take the soda that Chef's been saving."

Hailey's usual light tan turned deadly pale in less than a second that worried Mark terribly that he had said the wrong thing to the wrong person. She shook her head, "Are y-you m-m-mad? H-He w-will k-k-kill us!"

He held up a single finger, "That's if he catches us. Don't worry, I'll be right here and I don't abandon my friends. So what do you say?"

Hailey really wished that she had listened to her mother more carefully when she gave that nice yet long speech about peer pressure. Hesitantly, she nodded and allowed a small smile when he grinned widely and did a small jump n' spin in the air.

"W-we j-just g-got to b-be q-quick." Hailey reminded him but that train of thought just ran over the railroad tracks and over the cliff into an explosion when Mark swooped her up into a hug that spun her around before crushing her arms against her side.

"My hero, you saved me from dying of boredom!" He finally released her and squealed the line in a high-pitched female voice while he laced his fingers together, held his fists with fingers laced against the side of his face as he batted his eyelashes at her.

From his small teasing act, Hailey held her stomach as she laughed and blushed. The blush was enough to burn her skin and potentially set her hair on fire as Mark took a firm yet gentle hold on her hand, proceeding to drag her to the concession trailer without another word.

***~*~*~*~*~CONCESSION STAND*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

All seemed peaceful and quiet at first until you heard a loud noise that resembled a motorcycle engine or a chainsaw. Mark covered his ears as he spotted Chef, peacefully passed out onto a yellow rusted and somewhat broken lawn chair with newspaper that covered his face float up and down with each breath he took.

Green eyes searched the area fully before he stepped out from behind a tree, hand still connected to Hailey's own hand. He turned towards her and placed a single finger against his lips, though he was sure he didn't need to tell her. They slowly crept towards the concession trailer all the while they kept one cautious eye on the slumbering Chef, whom let out a few muttered words that caused the two to freeze in panic though initially ended in confusion when it was something among the lines of 'Mommy, why do the other kiddies get to keep their ponies and I don't?' and 'Not fair!'.

Hailey repressed a giggly by pressing her hand tightly against her mouth before Mark helped her up onto the trailer, which creaked in high pitched squeals.

"Now, I'm going to go get the cooler. Can I trust you to keep a watch over Chef?"

She nodded and slowly stood off the concession stand and ducked behind it, her fingers curled against the cool side as she peeked out and started to watch.

Mark began to load one or two items of each brand of food that he found into the cooler, he knew Chef wouldn't miss the cooler but if he knew that there was less kind of soda than the other when there was plenty when he slumbered he might get suspicious and target them.

After a few minutes, he started to open the window above the sink and stuck his head out. "Hailey, Hailey!" He softly called and attracted her attention and waited patiently as she scampered over to him at the other side of the trailer.

"I'm going to pass the cooler to you, be prepared to grab it." He whispered down to her and with a soft grunt, he lifted the cooler into his arms as he leaned forward and started to hand it to her he was suddenly aware of the dangerous presence.

He cursed softly, "Chef's awake, here take the cooler and run!" He told her as he hurriedly shoved the cooler into her arms but he panicked even more when it landed with a huge thud onto the ground. He glanced off to the side to another window to see Chef glare towards the trailer and started to get up from the chair.

Hailey nearly cried in fear when she felt the thunder-some footsteps of Chef stomping his way towards her. Her heart started to quicken its pace as her breathing started to labor, her green eyes searched frantically for a place to hide. She finally settled her eyes on the trailer which was lifted off the ground a few inches higher than it should and so with all the strength she could muster, she pushed the cooler underneath the trailer with some difficulty and kicking against the ground. Without much hesitance, she immediately ducked underneath the trailer just as Chef's black shoes turned the corner of the trailer.

She pressed a hand lightly against her mouth to help soften her breathing though she couldn't stop her eyes to start growing shimmery. Hailey nearly screamed in panic when Chef stopped by the trailer and got down on one knee. He reached down to the dirt and grabbed a handful, Hailey couldn't see what he was doing but she saw the dirt drift from his hand and into the wind which caused it to disappear in the gust. Hailey nearly kicked herself for not knowing sooner that when she pushed the cooler underneath the trailer, it caused a pattern in the dirt that caused Chef to recognize it.

The sound of deep breathing and sniffing reminded Hailey much of a bloodhound on the scent of its current prey, her eyes widened in realization that Chef was the bloodhound and she was the prey. She jumped a little when his other knee joined him on the ground followed by a big beefy hand pressed against the ground, tension in the air became unbearably thick as Chef slowly began to lean down until the sound of pots and pans thrown to the floor inside the trailer attracted both the attention of Chef and Hailey.

With a growl, Chef leaped from the ground and stomped his way into the trailer. Hailey let out a sigh of relief but listened carefully from above as the sound of footsteps both frantic and murderous pounded into the floor as pots, pans, and other metals clanged together on the floor. Hailey never realized how long the trailer was until she looked at it. The faintest sound of a window attracted her more than the clang of pots and murderous footsteps is when she realized that Mark was trying to escape by opening the window only to find that the window wasn't ready to help. The only open window was above the sink...and just past where Chef was charging at him now.

Now breathing heavily, she pushed the cooler past a clothed portion of the trailer where it would provide cover (she had guess that Chef kept the long curtains that was somehow related to someone named 'Sheryl'.) on her hands and knees as she tried her best to keep up with Chef. In her hurried state she then turned back to the middle of the trailer and onto her back. She lifted her legs up and mercilessly pounded her feet against the roof above her. Hailey breathed heavily when the footsteps and sound of pots and pans stopped and she gave it two more stomps before the footsteps that rattled the trailer started towards the exit. She could hear the sound of material being kicked out of the way and Chef's cursing as he started her way. Immediately, she started to turn on her front and started to crawl as fast as she could towards the covered area and hide behind the curtain just as she heard the sound of rocks and dirt cracking underneath Chef's footsteps.

Hailey gripped the side of the pink and daisy cloth around to hide her crumpled figure. She turned her head to the side and nervously watched as the shadowy legs of Chef became darker and darker.

He smirked evilly as he slowly leaned forward to grasp the pink curtain and yank it back to reveal the horror stricken face of his next victim. Chef would've admit that this person was incredibly sneaky to get past him in the trailer and hide though not smart enough when he heard the pounding on the floor below him. Chef was close to nabbing them underneath his trailer though he knew that they somehow slithered onto his trailer but somehow caused an alarm when they accidentally knocked over all his stuff. He had been ready boil someone alive when he had seen his nice and neat trailer a ruin in less than a minute with pots, pans, cylinders, etc on the floor. It was a long trailer and he knew he couldn't see them down the aisle due to the debris that hid them but he could definitely hear them and their panicked footsteps. It had been a good fight to barge through the stuff that hung from the ceilings, racks, and such. This was going to be worth it.

With a wicked giggle, he yanked back the curtain and yelled "HA!" What he expected was someone to be there but no one was there much to his disappointment. He grunted as he released the curtain and stood to his full height, his dark eyes narrowed as he searched all around him.

"Come out maggots, I know you're here and you're not getting out alive." He chuckled darkly.

Hailey slowly released the breath she has holding as she slowly eased herself down. It was all too quick for her to remember but she had managed to hide herself above the ground and into the floor of the trailer by holding onto pipes and propping her feet up onto a random pipe. It had did the trick. She immediately became nervous when she spotted Chef's legs move toward the inside of the trailer once more.

"Come out, come out wherever you are." His voice sang the small statement that caused her to shiver as she pushed herself from underneath the trailer. She stood back to see Mark desperately pulling at the window which only opened an inch. She quickly licked her dry lips as she pushed her hair back against her head in thought. She flailed her arms a bit in an up and down motion as she frantically tried to think of an idea when it hit her. Hailey knelt down and picked up two large stones before she gently tapped on the window to make sure that Mark could see her. When his eyes connected with hers, she turned and chucked the rock out into the open. She knew it worked because not a moment sooner, she could hear Chef in a sprint with the speed that could put any Olympic runner to shame.

**(A/N: I'm so sorry if you guys got so confused during this scene, I felt like I need something that bonded the two together so why not let them bond over a potentially lethal scene? If anyone can think of a scene that involves a scene much like this, you put your guess into the review and you will get a good surprise :) And I mean it but since it's kinda difficult I'll let out a hint: It's much like a scene from a children's movie that was based off a child's book.)**

Hailey immediately ducked behind the corner of the trailer just as Chef, on the other side, ran past them and into the woods. "Come back here maggots!"

She breathed a sigh of relief before she popped up in front of the window to find Mark gone. "Mark, Mark!" She gently called out nervously as her fingers curled against the edge of the windowsill and she tried to peek in.

She nearly screamed when a hand landed on her shoulder and another one on her mouth. "It's me!"

After that, Hailey was released and she calmed down...if only for a fraction of a minute because they could hear the loud cursing of an angry Chef headed in their direction.

Both Hailey and Mark didn't need to be told twice that in the presence of an angry Chef was something no one survived so they scrambled to the front where both they picked up the cooler and with the help of adrenaline, they proceeded to run from the scene.

Once they reached the safety of their tents, Hailey collapsed onto the ground as she gaped as heavily as her breathing. Sweat now flooded her clothing making them undesirably sticky to her skin. On the other hand, Mark has bent forward and was using his knees to keep him up as his breathing was just as heavy as Hailey's.

"Woo," He cried with a huge smile when he looked over at her, "That was fun!"

At first he thought that when he created the distraction for Hailey by knocking everything over, including that night's lovely looking dinner, that Hailey would have taken the chance to flee-not that he blamed her. But for her to risk her neck to help him blew his mind. Mark had plenty of friends that he would prank with but none of them stayed behind to help him when he found himself in a tight spot.

She would have laughed if she could breathe but instead answered between deep inhales and exhales, "No *inhale* more *exhale* fun *inhale* for *exhale* today."

He smirked lazily at her as he plunged himself into a sitting position with his back against the cooler, "Now what fun would that be?"

At that moment they both noticed the shadow of none other than their dance instructor that loomed over them, "Where were you two? Never mind, we're beginning practice again."

Both groaned and both were near tears.

Alex and Pablo looked on as Miranda forcibly dragged Mark and Hailey towards the area as they drank their water bottled from colorful straws that weaved in and out, in loops.

The pyromaniac turned his head towards Pablo as he held onto his water bottle with one hand while he used his free hand to gently click Sheila's trigger.

"What do you think they did?" He asked.

Pablo only shrugged before he returned to his drink, his silent answer obviously satisfied his companion who shrugged and continued to sip on his drink.

* * *

**SNARLING SEA LIONS**

Ben let out a hum of satisfaction as he greedily chugged down the water bottle, the cool water felt so comforting against his burning throat. They had just finished the last practice of the day before the challenge was to end and Misty allowed them a few minutes of time to chill down before they fitted on their costumes. She said it was because she didn't "you lot to smell like old cabbage and road kill skunks when you perform." but Ben knew that deep down...deep deep deep deep deep down that she did care for them.

He was then joined by fellow Conway when he collapsed against the side of a crate. Ben looked down at his water bottle before he leaned forward with the bottle in his hand to offer the detective. Conway took the water gratefully and politely took a small sip before he passed it back to Ben.

"That was brutal." Conway coughed into his hand.

Ben shrugged teasingly, "It's just water man."

Conway shook his head tiredly, "I meant the routine. If we don't get killed in the heat, Misty certainly will."

Neither of them noticed the danger that lurked behind though as they continued their conversation until Conway stood up and stretched. He immediately became alert, "My detective senses are tingling."

Ben laughed and cradled his head with a hand, "What?"

The detective turned to him, "My detective senses. You know, what makes me a detective is that I can sense danger. I must cease it!" And with that Conway took off running in the opposite direction that the real danger was lurking.

"Funny kid," Ben chuckled to himself as he settled himself against the crate that Conway previously used for cover. Valentina watched him for a moment before she took off.

She wasn't stupid, Ben had wanted to see a real cat-fight since Dawn and Valentina spoke hostile words to each-other so to save her some time, she ruled him out as a suspect. Conway seemed like a good-two-shoes but she knew that he was seen next to the cowboy, obviously cringing at the words that were exchanged.

"Help me please." A dry voice begged to her and she finally glanced down to find James on the ground and at her feet. It was actually quite a pathetic sight. For a man that owned millions of dollars, had the luxury of owning beautiful cars and boats, and had every one wait on his every whim- it was pathetic to see that he couldn't muscle what strength he had (by her estimation, a boiled egg had more strength than he did) to open his own water bottle.

"Really?" She scowled down at him. Even she could do certain things by herself!

"Please." He repeated in a whimper as he held up the water bottle to her. With a roll of her eyes, she snatched the water bottle up and quickly twisted the cap; she held it in her opposite hand.

"Oh thank-you so much." He eagerly reached for it but she held it out of his reach with an evil glint in her eye.

"I'll give you the water when you tell me who snitched on me last night."

James's eyebrows drew together, "I don't plan on telling a harlot like you! Give it to me!"

In a feeble attempt to grab the water bottle, he pushed himself off the ground and desperately reached for it while in mid-air only for her to swing it from his grasp at last minute.

"Uh uh, you don't get it until I get a name."

When James once more defiantly refused her, she eyed the water in her hand before the Queen Bee turned to the boy on the ground.

"Oh gee, I sure am thirsty." She drawled on in a voice that Veronica would use. James eyes widened at her statement.

"That's mine!"

She popped her eyes open in mock shock at the water bottle in her had, ignoring the rich snot's protests, "Oh lookie here, an open water bottle and no one to claim it. Cheers!" She shrugged her head to the side; eyes closed with a smile on her face before she lifted the water bottle to her lips and tilted the bottle upward as she leaned her head back.

"NO!" James cried as he tried to snatch it from her but it was a futile attempt since Valentina simply lifted a leg and pressed her foot against his head.

"I see London, I see France, I see-oof!" He didn't get to finish the childish chant when Valentina lifted her foot back only to smash it into his face. She pulled back with a satisfied gasp and turned down to smirk at the rich boy.

"Are you going to give me a name or I'm I going to have to continue?"

James reached for a the bottle, resembling a child reaching for his bottle as his bottom lip stuck out in a meager attempt to gain any compassion that the Queen Bee might have stored hidden away in the heart of hers.

"Oh poor baby," She cooed but then turned serious, "As soon as I get a name."

"I-I..I mean I don't-" James stuttered in a wild ramble for a few minutes that soon started to test Valentina's patience as it was clearly shown by her drawn eyebrows and the occasional twitch in her cheek.

To get more time out of the way, she slanted the bottle downwards but abruptly pulling it back up. Only James could watch in horror as precious and deliciously cold water splattered against the ground. His mouth quivered in shock as his lips moved though no words were voiced.

"I d-don't know!" He sobbed on his knees and he threw himself at her feet, his arms wrapped tightly around her ankles as he cried, "I don't know!"

She didn't let him continue wailing like a small toddler during a temper-tantrum so she aggressively nudged herself free from his grip before she screwed the cap back on and dropped the water bottle in front of him before she stalked off in irritation.

The Queen Bee ground her teeth together for the lack of information she had put together, she suffered more this afternoon than she did last night, especially when she allowed Aimee and Veronica to look through her closet. A low growl bubbled in her throat at the memory that nearly set her into a psychotic craze.

_Valentina mustered up her best spurious grin as she held up the tent flask for the two girls to enter the tent before she slipped inside she squeezed herself in front of the two girls, she could almost laugh at how gullible the two girls were when they dismissed Valentina's first impression upon them. _

_"Here we are," She smiled when she had grasped the handles of the rather large wardrobe and pulled them wide open, "My wardrobe." She bowed from the waist up and slowly slithered to the back as the two girls interlaced their fingers with each-other, their eyes sparkled in extreme jovial at the sight of long fabulous dresses stacked rather closely together while another smaller bureau inside held more surprises._

_Valentina prepared herself as she moved herself to the back of Aimee, recently unattached from Veronica, and lightly gripped her shoulders as she slid her head next to Aimee's, "Go on Abigail, pick one out." Then Valentina continued to push both palms into Aimee's back and give her a good shove towards the wardrobe. _

_Aimee put a single finger to her chin in thought, her eyes searched throughout the colorful selection of dresses for a while before she leaned forward and gently liberated a hook from its close proximity prison and brought it out to hold up in front of the two girls._

_"What about this one?"_

_Valentina didn't bother to look at the outfit she had chosen for she was too busy filing her nails to perfection. "Knock yourself out."_

_A few minutes of Veronica squealing happily added together with Valentina's amount of eye-rolls before she actually took interest when Aimee announced, "Alright, I'm ready."_

_Though she was supposed to gaze up with little to no interest, her demeanor changed into a horrified expression at the sight of Aimee. Said girl now wore the attire of a certain dress, one that Valentina absolutely adored to no end. It was a beautiful baby blue summer dress with a white water splash design on it, fitted with white lace among the bottom hem of the dress and the neckline that dipped down into a sweetheart dip which showed off what Aimee had greatly. The back was laced up with a white ribbon which showed off some back and embraced her gentle outline of her feminine figure. The dress was held up by white lace straps that was embedded on the back top of the dress which then curved upwards over the shoulders to loop around twice on the shoulders before both ends met down beneath the bust which helped arouse male attention when they landed on her breasts.  
_

_Valentina choked and turned her back from the girl, the back of her hand against her mouth as she hunched over. That was her favorite dress! What happened to telling her ex-nanny not to pack the good dresses? She only nodded to herself, Rosalina must have known that there would be guys here and she knew that her favorite hija would dress up for the guys._

_With a fake smile that could have fooled Barbie, Valentina spun back around and tried desperately to stop the twitch in her eyebrow._

_"You look lovely." She complimented through clenched teeth. It went unnoticed by both girls as Aimee picked up both ends of the dress and spun around with an overjoyed look while Veronica clapped wildly and giggled._

_Now she's off somewhere trying to charm that freak boy with MY dress on! Oh god what if they decide to do it? My dress will either be torn apart or on the dirty floor! _Valentina paced the ground in worry_, _chewing on her fingernails nervously.

"Stupid Abigail!" She huffed before she crossed her arms.

* * *

Aimee nervously ringed her hands together as she paced the ground, though it was difficult to stay upright with the white Spartan high heels she had also borrowed from Valentina's wardrobe.

_I hope she doesn't mind_ She wondered as she looked down at her feet before she let out a deep breath. Felix lay not too far away, but Aimee couldn't tell if he was asleep or not. The challenge was soon to an end and she didn't really want to waste wearing the dress on nothing.

She had did a little something to her hair with the help of Veronica, they had used Valentina's hair curler which made her hair beautifully silky with smooth curls. They then used a white ribbon as a partial headband around the middle of her head that held it up underneath her hair. She felt a sudden burning sensation in her arm, her teal eyes traveled downwards only for her to gasp. She had been scratching her arm this whole time unconsciously, now a blotchy red area was smeared on her arm!

Aimee placed a hand against the area and bit her lip, from keeping herself from not only itching her arm once more but to keep the tears from over-flooding her eyes and down her face.

_Go now you big crybaby!_ A voice, which sounded so familiar like Misty, pushed her to take a deep breath and square her shoulders. If she wanted to do this, she had to do this now! The tears evaporated instantly from her eyes.

With a little difficulty, she slowly began her walk towards Felix. She could imagine it now: Felix would wake up to her smiling face and as if there was a sudden force on his lips pulling it into a similar smile. Aimee would sit down with her legs underneath her as she looked adoringly down onto Felix's face, his smile would cause her to blush as he gently played with the pink locks in her onyx colored hair. Aimee would lean into his touch lovingly. She would then lean over him as she used both hands to keep herself balanced as she leaned down over his head and towards his lips.

"Sugar Plum snap out of it!"

Aimee blindly whipped her head from side to side before she focused on the much amused face of Luke. "What?" She asked suddenly breathless. Her head went to the side a bit when Luke chuckled.

"Oh nothing but just watching you make pucker lips with the air. No offense dear but," He slipped over to her side with both hands on her shoulders as he ignored Aimee's cherry pink face, "Oxygen is a whore, it'll never stay loyal to you and it's always in other people's lungs."

"Need anything Luke?" She asked as she nervously picked at the white lace on her dress.

"Now that you're asking, Sugar Plum, I need you to be the model for your costume."

She gasped as she turned from him, "Right now?"

He looked apologetically to him and he dipped his head, "Sorry there, Bubblegum but Valentina doesn't have a mannequin in your size and you're the last costume I need to make. Don't worry," He put a hand underneath her chin and held it up so that he could face her at eye level, "You'll have time to romance your enigmatic Casanova later."

"Now move those sassy britches missy!" Luke joked as she walked past him and he gave her a small slap on the behind to get her moving.

"I'm going, I'm going! There is a speed limit on these high-heels you know!" She waved his hand away from her bottom, she took Luke's hand to help stable herself.

He chuckled, "Like 'Grandmother with a walker slow' or 'Sloth near death' slow?"

She put fingertips to her mouth, "That's awful Luke!" Aime then paused for a moment before she answered, "Grandmother with a walker and missing one leg slow."

* * *

Chris looked pink in the face as he cracked a smile with a laugh, "Now remember folks this is only a half-an hour show so until next time we won't find out why the real reason why Todd rejected Dawn? How will Ben tame the moody Isis? Will Dawn and Valentina ever see their well deserved revenge?"

He turned towards the camera with a dark chuckle, "Find out next time on Total...Drama...CIRCUS!"

* * *

**Sorry guys I had to cut this so short but this is at least 13,000 words which is close to thirty pages! I tried to get this out during July but let's just say that with my niece moving in and spending my vacation with my precious babies, inspiration was low this month. I'll be starting my college job around September 8th but I doubt I can get another chapter for you guys out this soon.**

**Just remember what I've posted above the story please!  
**

**Hasta la vista!**


	13. UPDATE

**Hello darlings!**

Well I know I haven't updated TDC in a year but that's because I was put on hold for

a very important sabbatical-which means I take a year off from whatever I do- because

my new job at the college and my job at the high school became too much, my niece is having

a bit of a hard time at her new school, and I've been helping my sister with her first children,

a pair of twins (of course because multiples run in our family) and I've been helping her through

her first time in Post-Partum Depression.

So anyone so still has this up for your favorites or alerts, I'm terribly sorry for the wait but I promise it'll be up soon due

to my sister moving back out and into my mother's house and it's the summer!

I miss you all!

And I hope you miss me too and can't wait for the next chapter of TDC.

Just review or send me a PM if your still with me

Don't be afraid to PM with me in order to catch up, say hello or glomp me!


End file.
